


Sonic X Season 4

by TheSpartanGamer901



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 80,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpartanGamer901/pseuds/TheSpartanGamer901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Metarex war, Sonic Team would love nothing more than a break from all the fighting they have endured in there lives. That, however, cannot be. With a new threat that seems unstoppable, it seems as though hope is being lost throughout all of Mobius. However, a new teammate has joined the fight. But can they trust there new partner? Or will he bring them down with him?</p><p>Side Note: The following series has been completed a while ago, however I've just now been invited to AO3. The beginning parts have grammar errors and are very short, I understand. However, things get better as it progresses I assure you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

Summer, the one thing that everyone looked forward to on the planet of Mobius. Summer was a very important season to the people because of the great festivals and parties that occurred. Everything for 3 months was peaceful. No one would have to worry about Dr. Eggman commiting another act of evil to capture Sonic the Hedgehog, or take over the planet. No one had to worry about the metarex stealing there planet egg, everyone was happy. Today marked the start of the festivities with the grand firework show. In the forest, Amy is walking down a path with Cream  
“I can’t believe Summer is finally here!” Amy said  
“Yes, I’m so excited for the fireworks show tonight. Do you have a date?” Cream asked  
“Yes of course! What do you think? Im going with Sonic!”  
“Are you sure he knows that this is a “date”?” Cream asked  
“Of course he does” Amy answered “I asked him to go to the fireworks show with me and he said sure! That means it’s a date!”  
Cream knowing that it isn’t a real date simply kept it to herself, knowing Amy would pull out the Piko Piko hammer if she said otherwise  
“What about you Cream? Do you have anyone in mind for taking to the show?”  
Cream blushes “well…”  
“Please tell me Cream!” Amy yelled  
“Alright, Alright, calm down Amy” Cream said “Here goes nothing… *sighs* I’m gonna ask Tails”  
Cream looked at Amy’s face, and when she did it was a mix of excitement and sadness  
“What’s wrong Amy?” Cream asked  
“Nothing Cream, it’s just that I don’t think it’s a good idea to be asking Tails out” Amy said  
“Well…Why?”  
“Tails is still dealing with Cosmo, I think. Come to think of it, I haven’t seen him in a while. I hope he’s doing alright.”  
Meanwhile, back at Tail’s house, Tails was in his bead sleeping, dreaming, thinking. It was him in the Blue Typhoon, with Sonic and the gang. Tails saw Cosmo going towards Dark Oak. Tails did everything in his power to stop him, but Cosmo became a tree and immobilized Dark Oak.  
“It’s okay, I’m all right. I now can finally complete my destiny for the seedrians.” Cosmo said.  
Tails sat there with his jaw dropped, knowing what would have to be done next.  
“Please, fire the Sonic Power Cannon and help save my clan” Cosmo said.  
Tails tried to think up of a way to save Cosmo without killing her. No use, there was no way Cosmo was leaving there without killing Cosmo. Tails refused, no matter what his friends said and thought. There was no way he would even think about harming Cosmo.  
“Tails, it’s alright, I’ve been a burden to you anyways, so please forgive me for that” Cosmo Said  
“You’ve never been a problem Cosmo, I’ve always been happy with you!” Tails said with a stream of tears sliding down his face.  
“Please Tails, do it now!” Cosmo said  
“I can’t do it Cosmo!” Tails said as he pushed the button cover down. Tails sat there and realized he had to do this or else everyone would die. That isn’t what Cosmo wanted, she wanted him to be happy.  
“Because…Cosmo…I LOVE YOU!” Tails screamed as he flipped up the button cover and pushed the button  
Just as he pressed the button, he woke up, screaming, and crying  
“Gahhh! Cosmo, why can’t I get over you!” Tails screamed. “It’s been two months now, I should’ve moved on by now! I loved you Cosmo, but now I can never see you again!” Tails continued to cry as he screamed and pounded on his pillow, wishing this had never happened.  
Sonic stood outside the door. He checked his watch for the time  
4AM he thought, same time as last time, and the other time. He walked up to the door, getting ready to knock on the door to go in, but he didn’t, knowing this wasn’t the right time. He walked away as a tear rolled down his face.  
“Please get better soon, buddy” Sonic said as he dashed his way home.  
End of part 1


	2. Fireworks

Day: June 2, 2184  
Tails didn’t sleep the rest of that night. Anytime that he tried to sleep, he would just start crying and throw something. Tails, after crying 8 times, looked at his alarm clock. 7am. Who cares? Tails thought. There’s no point in trying to sleep anymore. I might as well get some breakfast.  
Tails went into his pantry, got a toaster, and began making some toast. He also pulled out his coffee machine and began making his coffee. While waiting for everything to finish, he grabbed a gardening pot and filled it with water. While filling, he looked at the flower next to his kitchen window. The seed that Sonic had given to him after searching for Cosmo had finally grown into a flower, but nothing has happened since. No seedrian had come out, no message came through, and worst of all, no Cosmo. Tails cried a little while looking at the flower, thinking about Cosmo again. Suddenly, he looked at the gardening pot and realized it was overflowing. Whoops! Tails thought as he pulled away the pot. I have to find a way to get over Cosmo. This is becoming ridiculous now.  
Tails watered Cosmo’s seed and saw his coffee and Toast was done. He poured a cup of coffee and grabbed his toast and began to eat. This was all that he had been eating ever since he returned to Mobius and Tails had begun to start losing weight. Tails knew this himself, but chose not to do anything about it. Why bother? Tails thought. It’s not like I’m trying to impress anyone anymore. Tails grabbed his two pieces of toast and ate them. Tails also had been drinking much more coffee then before, usually 7-8 cups a day. Tails wanted to stop, but it was the only thing that kept him going, otherwise he would just sleep and have more nightmares.  
Tails had finished his toast and was almost done with his coffee. He put his plate in the dishwasher and poured himself another cup of coffee. He then went to his workbench and took a seat. He got a key and put it into a lock. Under the lock was a piece of tape with writing on it that said “Project: Cosmo Revival”. About a week after Cosmo’s death, Tails had begun developing ways to try and revive Cosmo and bring her back to life. The only way this would be possible was with DNA from Cosmo. When Tails first began his “project”, he went to Cosmo’s room and looked for any DNA. Tails knew this was really strange, but he would go to any lengths to bring back Cosmo. As he searched, he found a line of Cosmo’s hair on her pillow. Tails grabbed it with tweezers and put it into a plastic baggy. “Don’t worry Cosmo” Tails said aloud, “I will bring you back!”  
Tails pulled out the plastic baggy along with some blueprints. He looked at his very first idea; a cloning machine which would bring back an exact replica of Cosmo, but it wouldn’t work. Even if it was successful and he did get back Cosmo, this Cosmo wouldn’t be able to bring back the Cosmo he knew back when they were fighting the metarex. This Cosmo would be clueless, not knowing about her past, her family, nor Tails. There would be no way of bringing back the original Cosmo that way. He shook his head, ripped up the blueprint and threw it in the trash.  
Tails looked at more of his inventions, ripping them up and throwing them away. As he did this more and more, he got more and more frustrated, more and more upset, and more and more confused. As he finished ripping up all of his inventions, he looked around and realized that he had been also ripping up blank blueprints, and now he also had ripped paper everywhere. Great! He thought. Now I’ve gotta clean all of this up.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door  
“Tails?” Cream asked, “Are you awake? Can I come in?”  
“uhh, sure Cream, hold on” Tails said What is she doing here? Tails thought. Well, gives me more of a reason to try and clean all of this up  
Tails rushed to clean up all of the ripped paper across the floor and threw it in his trash. He ran to the door and opened it up out of breath.  
“Hey!” Tails panted “Come on in!”  
“Are you okay?” Cream asked, “You look like you just worked out”  
“No,” Tails said “I’ve been working on something and I was having some troubles”. Tails had not told anyone about project: Cosmo Revival, not even Sonic. He didn’t want anyone to know since people would think that he was going insane and have to go to see a doctor. I’m not insane! Tails thought.  
Tails let Cream into his house. Cream looked around and it was an absolute mess. Clothes were lying all around, The sink was full of dishes and coffee cups, and the table didn’t look like it had been cleaned for centuries.  
“Uhh, nice place you got here” Cream said  
“Oh, sorry.” Tails said “I’ve just been busy for a while.  
Cream looked at him, concerned, but happy. “It’s okay” Cream said “Knuckle’s house is much worse since he’s never home”  
Tails poured him and Cream some tea and they sat at the kitchen table.  
“Oh my” Tails said.  
“What’s wrong Tails?” Cream asked  
“This table is an absolute mess” Tails blushed. “Here, let me clean it up”  
Tails got a washcloth and began to get it wet to clean the table. Cream looked away and looked confused.  
“Are you okay Cream?” Tails asked, “It looks like you have something on your mind, oh yeah, I forgot to ask, how were the fireworks last night?”  
Cream looked back shocked, “Oh! Umm, they got cancelled, a bad storm came in and we all went home. They’re rescheduled for today. That’s actually what I came here to talk about”  
“Why did you come to talk about that?” Tails asked, confused.  
“ I was wondering… Umm… If you would… Um…” Cream blushed, trying to spit it out.  
“It’s okay Cream” Tails put his hand on her shoulder. “Say what you need to say”  
Cream blushed when Tails put his hand on her shoulder. “I was wondering if you wanted to go to the fireworks show with me.” Cream pinched her eyes, expecting Tails to freak out and get angry at her Please say yes! Cream thought. I really have been looking forward to this moment!!  
“Oh! Wow! Ummm… You know I have been meaning to get out of the house. Sure! Why not!” Tails exclaimed.  
“Yay! Thank you Tails!” Cream yelled as she went in and hugged Tails. Tails hugged her back  
“Oh, didn’t see that coming” Tails said, blushing. Cream looked up and backed away.  
“Oh! Sorry Tails!” Cream said as she backed off  
“No its fine.” Tails said  
“ Lets meet up at 6:30. The fireworks start at 8 and it takes a while to get to downtown Mobius from here.”  
“Okay sounds good!” Tails said  
“I’m gonna get going Tails, goodbye!” Cream said  
“Okay! Bye!” Tails said as Cream walked out the door. Wow, that was a little awkward when Cream hugged me, but it felt kind of nice. Tails thought. No, I’m not growing a crush on Cream, am I? No, no were just good friends, that’s all. But does she have a crush on me? Tails thought this over as he went back to his workbench to continue on the project, leaving both tea cups, untouched at the dinner table.  
End of part 2


	3. Working for a Dream

Day: June 2, 2184

Tails walked back to his workbench and picked up one of the blueprints that landed on the ground. Tails put the blueprints onto the table and started thinking up of ideas. Tails had only sat there for 10 minutes thinking, but it seemed like 10 hours just sitting there, looking up into the sky, hoping that this was all a terrible mistake and that Cosmo would be on the grassy hill in front of his house. She would walk up to his door and Tails would run up and hug her with all of his might, knowing that this was all just a terrible mistake

But all dreams come to an end, and we all move on to death, similar to that of another dimension.

"Dimension" Tails thought for a moment. "What if Cosmo was in another dimension upon entering death?" This thought pondered Tails for a long time. He wanted to make sure that this was possible before spending the money for parts, energy, and time.

"Well" Tails thought "It's not like I've got any other better ideas at the moment. So Tails grabbed his bag and began heading towards his car to go to downtown Station Square. Sonic and his friends all lived in the confines of the forest, being able to stay away from the public and their people. If the team was to live in downtown, they wouldn't be able to go outside without a group of fans swarming them asking for their autographs.

Tails grabbed the keys to his car and started it up. Tails called his car the Tsunami as it could reach incredible speeds. His car was similar to that of a McLaren P1, which had a Yellow main paint job and a few modifications so that when he was downtown, he would have control of the car and so he could go as fast as he wanted when he was in the forest. As Tails started up the Tsunami, He saw something coming towards him.

"Oh no, I don't want anyone to know about this, they would think I was crazy if I did!" Tails thought.

As this anomaly got closer to Tails, he noticed it was very blue. Just like magic, Sonic appeared right in front of his car.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic said "How ya doin buddy?"

"Doing good Sonic, thanks!" Tails replied

"Where you headin off to?"

"Just goin to grab some parts for something I'm working on"

"Another project? Cool! What are you building?"

Tails sat there dumbfounded. He didn't want Sonic to know of Project: Cosmo Revival because it would mean no chances of being able to save Cosmo. He had to come up with a lie quick, fast, and in a hurry.

"Uhhh" Tails was trying to come up with something, when suddenly it hit him. "Oh silly me! Did I say a NEW project? I meant that I was just making some modifications to the X-Tornado" Tails lied. Sonic sat there for a while, scratching his head

"Oh, okay." Sonic said "Mind if I come along?" Tails didn't want Sonic to come along, but it seemed as though he wasn't gonna be able to talk his way out of this one.

"Sure, I guess." Tails said

"Awesome! You know, it's been far too long since we've hung out!" Sonic said "Do you wanna hang out again tomorrow?"

"As long as I'm available, sure" Tails said

Sonic got into the passenger seat of the Tsunami and they began driving towards downtown Station Square. The city had become very advanced, with some new technology including more security defenses new ways of ordering food, etc. It was so easy to get dinner that you could pick something off an electronic screen at your home and it would be teleported to your dinner table. There was also now a new mix of fighting and religion, chaosism. There were now stores where you could buy Chaos, whether that be in its natural form, or in the form of chaos emeralds.

"Tails" Sonic said "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you about, and I hope you don't mind me asking you about it."

"Sure, what is it Sonic?" Tails asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"It's about Cosmo" Tails should've seen this coming. For all he knew, this could've been the only reason that Sonic came along with him to get these parts.

"After you shot her and I gave you the seed, you were really mad at me, and I was wondering if we were all good, and if were still brothers?"

Tails began feeling tears come to his eyes, he didn't want to cry in front of Sonic, but he wasn't able to hold it as a tear rolled down his right cheek. Sonic saw this and wiped the tear away.

"Oh. Sorry Tails I didn't mean to make you cry" Sonic felt awkward and started looking out towards the window.

They both sat there, not saying a word to each other. The only thing that could be heard was the occasional whimper coming from Tails. Sonic wasn't holding up that well either, but he fought his tears back.

"I'm not mad at you anymore Sonic" Tails had broken the silence. Sonic looked at him with wide open eyes

"At the time, I didn't believe she was dead, and I was upset that you hadn't done anything to stop her, and I just wish things would've ended different. So to sum it up, I have never been mad at you, I was just upset you hadn't done anything to stop her." Tails said

"Thank you Tails." Sonic said, while a single tear went down his face. Tails saw this and was in shock, he has only heard of Sonic cry one time, and that was when he was leaving earth and Chris to come back to Mobius.

"If you've been wondering why I didn't do anything to stop Cosmo, it's because I had no idea what she was doing, and by the time I realized what was happening, it was too late.

Tails sat there in complete shock, he had already made it to where he needed to be, but he sat there in the parking lot of the shop and stared at him for a long time. It seemed like forever that they both sat there in an awkward silence, after a while, Sonic got out of the car

"I'm gonna go home Tails. I don't want this to be awkward for you" Sonic said as he dashed his way back into the forest. Tails watched as Sonic sped his way through the traffic and into the forest. Tails walked into the store and began grabbing the materials he needed for the dimension machine.

Tails returned home with the things he needed to make his machine. He looked at the time on his wall to see if there was time before the fireworks show. The clock read 2:03 PM. Tails thought that this was plenty of time to at least get started on his dimension machine. Tails began to build his dimension machine, feeling excited thinking that this time, it was going to work and that Cosmo would return to him and they could live together.

About an hour in, Tails became very tired. He wanted to stay awake though, so he began to make some coffee "How many is this gonna be for today?" He thought. 4. This would be his fourth coffee pot of the day. Tails started his coffee maker and continued working on the dimension machine. As he was working though, he began to slump and fell asleep on his workbench

Tails woke up in the blue typhoon, staring at a beautiful tree and the Sonic power cannon aiming right at it. "Oh no!" he thought "I'm having the nightmare again!" Something felt different though. Instead of hearing all of the computers working all around him, he could only hear a never ending ringing. He saw a figure of Cosmo appear right in front of him. He couldn't hear Cosmo, but he could understand what she was saying. Tails began to feel his body forcing himself to press the button on the Sonic Power Cannon "No! Why can't I stop myself from doing this?!" Tails thought as he pressed the button. Normally this is when Tails would wake up, sweating and crying; however this time he was now in what seemed like a white box. It felt like he was floating, and that he was all alone. Suddenly someone appeared right in front of him.

"Cosmo?" Tails said. Sure enough, Cosmo appeared right in front of him. Tails ran up to Cosmo and tried to hug her, but he went right through her.

"Tails" Cosmo said. Tails hadn't heard Cosmo's voice in so long, and it felt good to hear her peaceful voice again

"Tails, I've been wanting to talk to you" Cosmo said. Tails tried speaking back but he couldn't do anything. "With me being dead, this is the only way I am able to talk to you." Tails listened, hoping that he would get the chance to let his feelings for her be heard.

"I want you to move on from me Tails, and that doesn't just mean going back outside and talking to your friends, but that also means stopping this whole reviving me thing. I appreciate you wanting me back, but you moving on is the only way we will both be happy" Cosmo then put her hand on Tails cheek.

"Can you promise me that you will move on in life?" Cosmo asked. Tails could feel that he was able to talk again.

"For you Cosmo? Anything, I'm gonna go to this firework festival and have a good time with everyone.

"Thank you Tails" Cosmo said

"Cosmo" Tails put his hand on the hand that was on his cheek.

"I-I've been meaning to tell you that I-I" As he was getting ready to tell her that he loved her, Cosmo began fading away, and Tails could feel himself drifting away as well."

Tails woke up to the sound of the doorbell and Cream.

"Tails? Are you ready to go?" Cream asked from the front door

Tails looked up at the clock and saw that it was 6:25. Tails wasn't ready at all and he hadn't even taken a shower yet.

"Uh, yeah Cream, just give me a little" Tails said as he ran to his shower in preparation for the fireworks festival.

As he finished his fast shower, he looked at the time: 6:29

"Wow that was fast!" Tails thought.

Tails was thirsty and wanted a drink for on the way there. He saw three things; a juice box, a soda, and a beer. "Juice box? Na, I'm not a kid anymore. Tails thought. Tails then began to stare at the 6 pack of beer in his fridge. This wasn't Tails beer, it belonged to Knuckles, who brought it over for a party and left it there. That left his only other option being a can of soda. So he took the soda. He sighed as he began to not only walk towards the door, but also what he hoped to be a new beginning in his life.

End of Part 3


	4. Promises and Fireworks

Day: June 2, 2184

Tails began to walk toward the front door to meet up with Cream. As he got towards the door, he took one last look around to look at Cosmo's plant. "Don't worry Cosmo." Tails thought, "I will fulfill our promise"

Tails began walked out the front door to see Cream, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Vector, and Vanilla all outside waiting for him.

"Woah!" Tails said. "I thought it was just Cream, not all of us!"

"What? You didn't think that we weren't coming to were ya?"

"Oh, sorry," Tails regrouped, "I just didn't know that Cream wasn't the only one out here"

"It's all good, foxy boy" Rouge said, "So, you ready for your date with Cream?"

"DATE?!" Tails and Cream said as Cream began to wildly blush "I thought that we were going as friends, did you tell them this was a date Cream?" Tails asked

"No!" Cream said "I didn't say that!" The rest of the group stared at Cream with a look of disappointment. She sighed and faced Tails

"Well, I thought that you knew that it was a date, which is why I hugged you like that earlier." Cream said as tears began to come from her face. "Oh, please forgive me Tails! I just thought that you knew!" Now it was bad, it almost reminded him of when he killed Cos-

"NO!" Tails thought "I promised to move on from her!" "It's okay Cream; just make sure you check with me next time, okay?"

"Thanks Tails" Cream said as she wiped away the tears from her face.

"So, how do we plan on getting to Station Square?" Knuckles asked

"Well," Tails said "None of our cars can hold all 8 of us, but Cream, Knuckles, Rouge and I can take the Tsunami. Sonic, you, Amy, Vector, and Vanilla can get another ride."

"Oh, Sonic! Let's take my car!" Amy squealed as she gripped onto Sonics arm tightly, "I did some new things to it that I know you will love! Just as much as you love me!"

"If that's the case, then I'm gonna hate this" Sonic mumbled. Sonic turned around to see Amy's Piko Piko hammer out.

"What was that, Sonic?" Amy said

"N-Nothing Amy!" Sonic said.

"Good!" Amy said. "So then we'll take my car!"

"Alrighty, see you all there!" Tails said as he, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge got into the Tsunami and began to head towards Station Square.

As the Tsunami sped through the forest and head towards Station Square, Tails noticed that Knuckles was inspecting a lot of the car. Tails ignored this and kept on driving. Eventually, Tails got bored of driving and pressed a button and turned the seat around.

"Woah woah!" Knuckles yelled, "Why aren't you driving? You're gonna get us killed!"

"Calm down." Tails said, "I set the car to send us straight to Station Square. It's on autopilot right now. So now we can all talk and hang out!"

"Yeah calm down, knucklehead" Rouge said as she put her hand on Knuckles.

"So Rogue," Tails said with a smirk on his face, "You talked about me and Cream going out on a date, so what about you and knuckles?" Tails snickered.

Knuckles spoke up, "Actually, were just going as fri"

Rouge put her hand over Knuckles mouth. "Actually, I asked him to go as my date, and he said yes!"

"That was not how it went!" Knuckles yelled, "You stole the master emerald and said you would give it back if I took you on a 'date'"

"But did you say yes?" Rouge asked?

"By forcing me to!" Knuckles yelled. The two got into an intense argument, spitting forth and back at each other. Well, more with Knuckles yelling at Rouge, while she sat there and laughed hysterically. Tails looked at Cream, who was looking at him. He shrugged as she just sat there and smiled.

"So Tails, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you in a while." Cream asked, while Knuckles continued to yell at Rouge.

"Nothin much, just resting after the fight with the Metarex." Tails replied

"Really? That's it? No new machines or inventions?" Tails wished that he could talk about Project: Cosmo Revival, but no one could know. Plus, he was done with her, and was ready to move on.

"Yeah, I haven't really been able to come up with anything lately." Tails said

"Well, if you ever feel like it, I'm always cooking, so come over whenever you feel like it and we can cook together!" Cream replied

"Thanks. I will think about it." Tails said as he looked out the window. They had arrived at downtown station square, home to the main festivals of the summer festivities. People come from all across the galaxy just to gaze upon the beauty of the decorations and the amazing games available to the public.

The Tsunami pulled into the garage and turned itself off.

"Wow Tails" Knuckles said, not focusing on Rouge, "That's actually really impressive."

"Thanks Knuckles" Tails said as they all met up with sonic and the rest of the gang.

"Alrighty, who's ready to have some fun?" Sonic said

"What are we waiting for?" Cream said as she took Tails hand and rushed down towards the main entrance. As they left the garage lot, they walked toward the entrance

As they approached the entrance, Tails looked around at all of the decorations.

"Wow" Tails thought, "Look at all of these amazing decorations! Those ribbons look awesome, and so do the flashing lights! And… wow look at the roses! Say, those remind me of Co" Tails was about to say Cosmo, but quickly stopped himself

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" Tails said aloud. Tails didn't realize he had said this aloud. Suddenly, everyone stopped. Tails turned around to see everyone staring at him

"What?" Tails asked

"Mind telling us who you can't get your mind off of?" Knuckles asked, looking very confused.

"Uh…I…Uhh" Tails stuttered as he was trying to make an excuse. "There's this girl I met and for some reason I can't my mind off of her" Tails blushed

"Okay, mind telling me who this mystery girl is?" Knuckles asked

"I'm not gonna tell you! You would know and then tell her!" Tails said

"Okay, whatever" Knuckles shrugged it off and went on with his day.

Tails and the gang walked around all day, trying out new foods and games. Even the marmolins had stopped by and made their own fortune telling booths. Tails looked at the fortune telling booth, thinking about Planet Marmolin. "ahh the good old days of when we were fighting the metarex." Tails thought "That so many funny moments, Amy's foolish attempts to get sonic to fall in love with her, Chris with the athlete's foot, and when I fell in the lake of love with C" Tails almost did it again. "Son of a mother!" Tails yelled out. Everyone started staring at Tails and Cream. Tails blushed and didn't know how to cover himself up.

"Heh heh just stubbed my toe folks!" Tails said. Everyone walked away, awkwardly looking at Tails as they left.

"Tails, what's really going on? Come on, you can tell me" Cream asked

"It's nothing Cream, I promise I'm fine, it's just the girl I was talking about earlier" Tails said.

"Tails, I know that's not what your problem is"

"Please Cream, I promise I'm A-Okay" Tails gave her a thumb up.

"Okay, if you say so." Cream said. Cream knew that Tails wasn't okay. He hadn't been the same ever since the battle of the metarex. But what was it that was making him act this way? This thought pondered Cream throughout the day.

Sonic took the group all around, constantly getting stopped for autographs and pictures for mobiusgram, the area's social networking app. The gang went on many different rides and played many different games. The one Tails remembered the most was when the crew had gone on go-karts. Knuckles had been pressing on the gas pedal so hard, that he broke and tried running the rest of the course.

"You can't catch up to me, Knucklehead" Rouge said as she sped ahead of Knuckles.

"Why you little!" Knuckles yelled as he began running the rest of the course. He had gotten right behind Rouge. As he was about to pass her, she quickly braked, making Knuckles run into the go-kart and sending Knuckles flying.

Tails couldn't stop laughing for 30 minutes; just thinking about Knuckles flying through the air was absolutely hilarious.

It had finally come to the end of the night and everybody was ready for the fireworks.

"Jeez!" Tails said as he looked around at the packed crowd, "How are we gonna get a seat?" Tails asked

"Don't worry!" Sonic said as he led the group toward an open spot, "The guys gave us reserved seating as thanks for stopping the metarex!"

"Wow, that's really nice!" Tails said as they all took a seat.

The time had arrived for the fireworks to come and a green hedgehog walked up to the stage

"Hello Mobius!" The green hedgehog yelled as the crowd went crazy

"Who is this guy?" Tails asked Sonic.

"His name is James the hedgehog, one of the most famous entertainers in the world!" Sonic said.

"Are you all ready for a great time tonight?!" James asked as the crowd began screaming and clapping.

"Alrighty! That's what I'm talking about! You guys are super energetic!" James said "But first, were gonna take a moment to be a little serious before we have some fun." Tails was confused, why did James need to take a serious moment? What's going on?

"As we all know, Sonic the hedgehog and his group of friends recently stopped an intergalactic threat known as the metarex. However, it came with a price. Is Tails here? Miles prower? Are you hear tonight? If so, come on up here."

Suddenly, a light shined on Tails. Tails covered his eyes as the bright light shined in his eyes."

"There you are! Come on up!"

Tails walked up to the stage as James put his arm around him.

"You see this guy right here? This guy is a legend and is one of the bravest people I've ever heard of. This guy stopped the metarex whilst sacrificing the one he loves most. Now in his respect, I'm not gonna release her name. But he is one of the most courageous people you will ever see. Which is why I'm dedicating this show to him. Everyone give him a round of applause!"

Tails didn't want this attention, especially considering why he was up there. He looked toward Sonic as he gave him a thumbs up! Oh no, sonic planned this! He felt tears running up toward his eyes as he looked up at the fireworks launching in the sky. He noticed two fireworks. The first one was a rose, similar to that of Cosmo's. Tails gave up on trying to not say her name. The second one though, made his feelings set in stone. The second one was in the figure of Cosmo, with her green hair and dress, red roses, and her blue eyes.

Tails couldn't hold it. Tails began bawling as he flew off towards the parking lot. Tails could hear the others trying to tell him to stop, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered without Cosmo. Tails got to his car and turned it on. He then set it to take him home. As the Tsunami took off. His vision started becoming blurry. Suddenly it went black. Tails couldn't hear or see anything. Suddenly a flash came by; it looked like he was getting chased. Then it happened again, this time a crashing sound and more screams. Finally, he heard himself scream to go away before he fully went unconscious.

End of part 4


	5. A Nightmare too Real

Day: June 3, 2184

Tails woke up to see that he was on his couch in his living room. As Tails got up, he suddenly felt very nauseous and had a major headache. Tails tried to recall what had happened yesterday, but couldn't remember.

"Gee, why can't I remember?" Tails thought. He looked around his living room. One thing that he noticed was that Sonic was sleeping on the ground next to him on the ground. "What's Sonic doing here?" Tails thought. He also saw Knuckles sleeping on a sofa across from him. "I must've had a party afterwards then" Tails assumed, so he got up and started making breakfast for everybody while they were here.

Tails, for the first time in a long time, began making French toast. Vanilla had taught Tails how to make amazing French toast with just eggs, bread, milk, and sugar. While Tails had been making the French toast, he felt a sharp pain on his left foot. Tails looked under his foot and saw a small piece of glass on his foot. Tails carefully took the glass out of his foot, wincing at the sharp pain of the glass. As he looked around, he saw more and more glass around the kitchen.

"What happened?" Tails wondered "Why is there so much glass?" Tails then smelled an awful smell. As he began to come back to his senses a little better, he could smell an aroma of alcohol. "Oh, Knuckles must've had too much to drink and got reckless with the beer." Tails assumed. Tails believed he understood what had happened.

Tails turned around and saw that the French toast was ready. Tails put the French toast on a plate and set it on a table. Tails got some coffee ready for Sonic and Knuckles, along with some orange juice. Tails got a broom and swept up all of the glass and threw it away. Tails walked up to the TV and turned on the news, waiting for Sonic and Knuckles to wake up.

"Hello everyone, I'm Rosa, alongside Dave, and welcome to Mobius news." It was the news, maybe seeing some of the events from last night might help regain some of his memories.

"Citizens and attendants of last night's firework festival are still trying to figure out what is up with Tails and where he has gone"

"What?" Tails thought, "Why is everybody wondering where I am?"

"That's right Rosa, as we all know, last night, Tails was given recognition for 'Killing the one he loved most to save everyone' After that fireworks started going off. Tails then flew off and no one has seen him since. We are hoping that we will get an update on Tails and his condition soon"

Tails couldn't believe it. He began remembering everything from that moment. The light flashing in his eyes, James talking about Cosmo, and the fireworks showcasing her, and Tails flying off to the Tsunami. But what happened afterwards?

Suddenly, Tails heard a noise and looked down to see Sonic starting to wake up. Sonics eyes began to slowly open up. Tails looked at Sonic with a smile.

"Good morning Sonic! I made some French toast for all of us!" Tails said. Sonics eyes widened and he grabbed Tails by the arms and pinned him on the couch.

"What on Mobius is wrong with you?" Sonic screamed at Tails.

"Wh-What? What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asked. Tails could see that Knuckles was getting up as well.

"Don't give me that! You weren't you last night!" Sonic yelled

"Yea, what the hell was up last night?" Knuckles asked. Tails was trying to process what Sonic and Knuckles were talking about.

"Well, what happened? Because clearly, you know something that I don't." Tails said. Knuckles and Sonic stared at him with the blankest expressions.

"Y-You have no idea what happened last night?" Sonic asked

"No, so if you would tell me I would greatly appreciate it." Tails said

"W-Well okay. But I'm gonna warn you now, it's very disturbing." Sonic told Tails

"I don't care; just tell me what happened Sonic." Sonic stared at Tails for a while. Sonic looked away for a second, he sighed, and looked back at him."

"All right, but please, hold all questions until the end" Sonic said.

"Okay, just get on with it." Tails said. Sonic sat himself down next to Tails while Knuckles got everyone some French toast.

Day: June 2, 2184

Tails had tears rushing down his face as he flew his way toward the car. Tails couldn't stop thinking about Cosmo; he was almost going literally insane without her.

"I-I'm sorry C-Cosmo" Tails whimpered "I-I can't stop thinking about you. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST COME BACK TO ME?" Tails screamed. Tails had gotten into the Tsunami and set it to take him home. Tails sat back and began crying uncontrollably as the Tsunami sped through the empty downtown streets. Tails leaned back in his chair to try and get ahold of himself. But it was no use, anytime he would stop, he would just start crying again, and it got worse and worse.

Suddenly, Tails looked to his left and saw Sonic running right next to the car. Sonic knocked on the door.

"Tails?" Sonic yelled, "Tails buddy, I'm sorry. I didn't think that would make you upset. I thought giving Cosmo some recognition would make you happy!" Sonics attempts to cheer up Tails were to no avail and Tails looked away.

"Tails just stop the car and we can talk this out." Sonic said. Tails didn't stop the car. Instead he set it to rush mode and the car sped up ahead of Sonic. Sonic began picking up the pace as Amy pulled up right behind Sonic and Tails.

Tails arrived at his house, but couldn't go in. If he did, everyone would follow him. Tails just needed to be alone and away from everybody so that he could work this out. Tails started dodging and weaving through the trees of the forest, trying to shake off Sonic and everybody else. After being chased for 15 minutes, Tails finally lost Sonic and everybody.

Tails pulled into his garage and locked all of his doors and windows. He threw himself onto his living room sofa and screamed into the cushions as loud as he could. Tails was losing hope. He was losing hope in his promise and he was losing hope in himself.

"I don't care anymore." Tails said. "Without Cosmo, my life is meaningless."

Suddenly, Tails heard a loud knock at the door.

"Tails!" Knuckles yelled, "You better open this door right now! Were just trying to help you!" Tails ignored Knuckles and went to his kitchen. He went to the medical cabinet and found some antidepressants. Tails looked at the prescription label "Take one every 12 hours"

"Well," Tails said out loud. "I have been forgetting to take some, might as well catch up."

"Tails? What are you doing?" Knuckles asked.

"Let's see here, I forgot all of yesterday, and I took my other this morning. So… Three otta do it"

Knuckles came to the realization of what Tails was doing. "Tails! I don't wanna knock down this door, but I will if I have to!" Knuckles screamed. Knuckles was too late. Tails took 3 of his antidepressants and swallowed them whole, no water necessary.

"Gee" tails said in an insane voice, "I could use something to drink after those pills, lets see what I've got" Tails opened his fridge and saw the 6 pack of beer from when Knuckles came by for that party.

"Oh Knuckles! I hope you don't mind me having a couple of your beers!" Tails screamed, "I need something to wash down those pills!"

"Tails!" Knuckles screamed as he began to punch the door. Tails began chugging the beer. Tails had never drank beer before, so this was the first time he had ever drank it. The taste was odd. It tasted good, but tasted awful. Tails didn't want to stop. He finished chugging one beer.

"Delicious!" Tails yelled, "That was so good, I think I'll have another!" Tails screamed as he began to grab another beer.

Sonic and the rest of their group showed up to Tails house.

"Knuckles!" Sonic said, "What's going on in there?"

"Sonic, he's overdosing on pills and is drinking some of my alcohol!" Knuckles said

"What?" Sonic screamed as he pounded at the door.

"Tails!" Sonic screamed, "Please stop this now!"

"Get out of my way" Knuckles growled as he pushed sonic aside. Knuckles raised his fist and gave a giant swing at the door. The entire door broke down and Tails stared at Knuckles as he drank more beer.

"Stop this right now!" Knuckles said as he lunged toward Tails.

Day: June 3, 2184

"And the rest of the night, we just got into a scramble and had to try and get you to stop." Sonic said as he finished up the story, "We pinned you onto the sofa here and held you down for the rest of the night. Everyone else left and me and Knuckles stayed to make sure you didn't try anything again."

Tails sat in shock as he came to realization. He began to remember everything. Tears started falling down his face he started bawling uncontrollably.

"Shh, its okay" Sonic said as he hugged him, "Your okay now"

"No I'm not" Tails whimpered as he continued crying, "I guess I'm not over Cosmo yet"

"Don't worry" Knuckles said as he stood up to walk over to Tails, "We're all having a meeting in a few hours to discuss this situation and what we're gonna do about it."

A few hours later, everyone began filling into Tails house as they all looked around. Cream walked in with tears on her face. She looked at Tails for only a little bit and began crying even more as she threw herself into Vanilla's arms. Vanilla looked at Tails with a look of disappointment as Cream cried in her arms.

"Alright, everybody have a seat." Sonic said as everybody sat down as Sonic stood up.

"Before we start, I'm gonna say right now that we aren't gonna make any specific references to last night. We may talk about it, but nothing specific." Sonic said

"Tails, you yourself said it, your not over Cosmo yet. Am I right?"

"Y-Yes, your right." Tails whimpered, "I thought I was, but I-I guess I'm not."

"Okay good, now guys," Sonic said, "We have one of two things we can do here. On one path, we go and have Tails get professional help, or on the other path we all work together to help Tails out. So, which one is it gonna be?" Sonic said.

Everybody just sat stunned realizing Tails did need help, but how? It seemed like hours passed with everyone just sitting still, with the thought of how they should help Tails.

"I'm gonna answer this myself." Tails said. "I've been thinking, and I think its best if I-" Suddenly, a loud noise came from outside.

"What was that?" Sonic asked. "Come on lets go have a look!"

Everyone ran outside to see A large amount of smoke coming from the beach. Everybody ran to the strange puff of smoke.

"Do you think its eggman?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't think so, let me have a look." Sonic said as he walked up to it.

Sonic took a look at what had hit the ground. Suddenly, as the smoke cleared, Sonic saw the figure of a person. Once he the smoke fully cleared, he saw who this was.

The person seemed to be wearing some sort of spandex with a helmet on top with two blue visors for vision

"Help" the person said

"Help?" Sonic asked, "Help with what?"

"My client here is in need of medical attention immediately" The person responded

"Wait, who are YOU then?"

"I am a CPU designed for my client, now please give my client medical ate-"

Suddenly, the CPU shut down. Sonic looked at the others just as clueless as they were looking at him.

"Lets get him somewhere safe" Sonic said

End of part 5


	6. Crash Landing

Day: June 3, 2184

The strange man began to slowly open his eyes, feeling as though he was dreaming. His ears were ringing and couldn't see anyone. Suddenly, reality struck back and he saw that he was in a room. He was lying on a bed facing up.

"Ughh" he said, feeling aching around all of his body, but mostly on his head. "Where am I?" he wondered as he looked at his surroundings. He saw two windows, one to his left and one to his right. The room was colored pink with many toys, hinting that he was in a child's bedroom. He also saw a bookshelf with books scattered all around the room. Finally, he saw a picture with a rabbit, and other people.

"Sir, are you awake?" The CPU asked

"Yes computer, I'm up. A-am I dead?" he asked.

"No sir. Your heart and organs seem to be working just fine, your heart rate is up but that would be expected."

"Okay, good. Would you mind telling me where we are? I would like to leave now"

"Gladly, sir, loading up GPS" The CPU then began working on trying to figure out where they had crashed landed. While the computer was loading up the strange man felt a very sharp pain in his left arm.

"Uh, sir; it seems as though you have broken your left arm upon impact of landing. Let me help you with that" the CPU said. He then felt a pinch at where the pain was coming from and in a matter of moments, his arm felt as good as new.

"Thanks, computer" he said

"No problem sir" The CPU said

"I swear, I cannot get enough of your British accent, I could listen to it all day"

"I will take that as a compliment sir"

"Please do, it's awesome" Suddenly a large beeping noise came from the strange man.

"The GPS has confirmed our location" the CPU said.

"Good, so where are we?" He asked

"We are currently at Coordinates X: 0153 Z: 4376 Planet name: Mobius"

"Say that again. Did you just say Mobius?" He asked

"Yes sir, we are currently on planet Mobius"

"The GPS might have been shooken up upon landing, check again" He said

"Very well sir" The CPU said as it started searching again on the GPS

"No, no of all places to land why Mobius?" he wondered as he walked closer to the picture. He grabbed the picture off of the bookshelf to see that it was in what seemed like a ballroom. It showed a group of people at a picture. One of the people was a cream colored rabbit, along with a red echidna and a female with green hair. He also saw a blue hedgehog.

"Sir, I'm getting the same coordinates on the GPS as before sir, we are on planet Mobius" The CPU said. He sat there in silence, in shock, in fear.

"I-is everything alright sir?" The CPU asked. He didn't say a word. He was still in shock of learning the location that he had crashed landed on. Of all the places he did not want to land on, Mobius was on the top.

"Computer, find us a ride outta here" He said

"Sir, I am too far out of signal to try and access one of our own spaceships, but I can try and see if we can find an inter-galactic spaceship to fly us away from this planet" The CPU said

"Do that, but first things first" He said, we need to find a way out of this house

He slowly opened up the door, which to his surprise was unlocked. He began walking down a narrow hallway with many closets and a couple of bedrooms. He checked each open door to see if there was anyone in there that might give away his position. If people were to learn who he was and what he has done, there's no telling what would happen to him. He started walking down some stairs. He smelled something being cooked from downstairs. It smelled like pork chop. Suddenly he heard some people talking from the kitchen. He dashed behind a couch as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"What a crazy day!" one person said

"Absolutely!" the other said. He looked up at the two people talking. It was Cream and Vanilla making dinner for everyone.

"So, mother. Do you think the strange person that we found on the beach is going to be evil by any chance? Cream asked, puzzled by all the events that have occurred today.

"I don't think so dear. It doesn't seem like he is going to hurt us." Vanilla said as she continued to cook the pork chop on the pan.

"Ok good." Cream said. Cream looked like she still had something on her mind.

"Is there anything else that you wanna tell me Cream?" Vanilla asked as she looked at Cream, who still looked concerned about something.

"Yes, it's about Tails." She said

"Are you in love with him?" Vanilla asked

"Yes!" Cream said, she instantaneously blushed "I mean no, I-I mean, I don't know mother."

"Well, do you feel different around him compared to anyone else?"

"I did feel a little warm around him whenever I was hanging out with him before the fireworks festival. But after what happened last nig-"Cream was getting ready to finish the sentence when Vanilla put her finger on her mouth.

"Shh, let's not talk about that night, I would rather not remind myself of how Tails looked" Vanilla said

"Oh, well after that 'one day' when I saw Tails again, I didn't feel the same, I felt alone and cold whenever I was around him."

"Well, what I think is happening is that you do love Tails but right now at this moment in time you don't because of his erratic behavior from that 'one day' so you're afraid of him right now. "Cream took this into consideration while she stirred up some corn.

He was done listening to this conversation. It was going nowhere that he wanted. He snuck through the living room and walked across. As he walked across, he sat behind another couch, looking around for anything else that can get his way. All he had to do was walk across a little hall and he would be at the front door and would be able to escape.

"Great" he thought, "Nothing stands in my way now!" Suddenly he heard something behind him; he turned around to see a blue blob fluttering in the air. He identified it as a chao. He quickly snagged it from the air and pinned it to the ground.

"Listen here" he whispered "You aren't gonna make a peep, you hear me? Because if you give away my position, I think I will be having some Chao meet for dinner. Do you understand?" Cheese nodded and sat next to the couch, hiding its face so he didn't have to look at the strange man again.

The man snuck past the hall and made it to the door. He quietly opened the door and closed it behind him. He looked around at the vast amount of forest surrounding the area that he was in.

"Wow" he thought "These trees and these flowers are beautiful. Too bad I'm going to be leaving this planet never to return." The man started walking down a path.

"Computer" He said "Open up my HUD, and show my organ function on screen as well" He said

"Gladly sir, wait a moment" The CPU said. Suddenly, a lot of items appear in his vision. It included radar, which showed the location of anyone within 500m of him and showed the amount of oxygen, blood, and the function of his heart on his HUD. The man smiled as he continued walking.

"Thank you, computer" He said

"Anytime, sir' The CPU said

30 minutes later, he was still walking down the path, except he could hear urban life ahead of him.

"We are approaching a modern city sir" The CPU said

"Great" He said "Now we can go in and find a way out of here"

"Hold it right there!" Someone said. He turned around to see Knuckles standing a few feet away from him with his arms crossed.

"Grrh, computer! Why didn't I see him on my radar?" He asked

"I don't know sir" The CPU said "Perhaps the radar is glitched up when we landed here" the CPU said

"Hey, mind explaining what you're doing here buddy?" Knuckles asked

"Stay away from me!" He said, "Computer, activate sonic boosters and lose him!"

"Roger that" The CPU said. Suddenly, two thruster packs came out from behind the man's back and powered up.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you want, but I don't want to harm you, but I will if I must" Knuckles said. The man didn't care as he began to speed away from Knuckles. Knuckles, aggravated with the strange man, called Sonic

"Sonic, we have a problem" Knuckles said

"What is it knucklehead?" Sonic asked

"This isn't the time for jokes!" Knuckles said, "The strange man is up and is running away from me! He ran back into the forest. I need you to come block him off and try and stop him."

"Sure thing, I'm on my way" Sonic said

"He's running through the path. So you should be able to stop him there" Knuckles said

"Gotcha" Sonic said.

Meanwhile, the strange man had no control over the thruster pack.

"Why are we going back into the forest computer?" He asked.

"Sorry sir, but it seems as though the thruster pack has a mind of its own right now, I will try to fix this for you sir."

"Thank you, computer." He said as he sped through the forest path.

As knuckles began running through the forest, he tried to think of why the strange man was running from him.

"Maybe he was created by eggman" Knuckles thought as he ran through the path. As he looked to the left, he saw something standing in the forest. Knuckles stopped, staring at the figure

"Hello? Who is that?" he yelled. Suddenly, the figure disappeared. Knuckles tried to think of what that was, but shrugged it on, as he had more oppressing matters at the moment.

"I think we lost em sir" The CPU said as he boosted up the path.

"Yea, me too." He said, "Now, about the thru-"Suddenly, he saw Sonic the Hedgehog standing in the middle of the path. He tried swerving out of the way, but ended up running into a tree, causing him to fall and have his thrusters disable. He tried getting up, but the impact was far too much for him. The CPU noticed his injuries and tried to heal him

Suddenly, Sonic ran up to him and stood up next to him.

"Are you okay pal?" Sonic asked as he offered his hand to the strange man

He got up off of his feet and got into a fighting stance.

"Computer, load me a Desert Eagle" He said. Suddenly, a Desert Eagle began to form near his right leg. The gun finished forming and the man pointed it at Sonic.

"Not so fast" He heard from behind him. It was knuckles and he knocked the gun out of his hand and pinned him to the ground

"Who are you?" He yelled "Why are you trying to kill Sonic?"

"Woah woah, take it easy" Sonic said. Knuckles stopped yelling, but kept him pinned on the ground.

"But would you mind telling us who you are?" Sonic asked.

The strange man sighed as he looked into Sonic's eyes

"My name is Shawn." He said

"Hi Shawn, my name is Son"

"You don't need to tell me, Sonic, I know who you are." Shawn said

"Bu-But how?" he asked

"This is why I've been running from you guys." Shawn said. "The reason I know who you are and everyone else here on Mobius is because I…I… I used to work for the Metarex"

End of Part 6


	7. Trust

Day: June 3, 2184

Sonic and Knuckles stared at Shawn in shock, still in disbelief at what Shawn had just told them. How is it possible that he could've worked for the metarex? Sonic recalled Shadow mentioning a resistance working with the metarex, but they did it on choice. Was Shawn a member of the resistance?

"Bu-But why?" Sonic asked.

"I understand why you may be mad at me, just please don't hurt me" Shawn pleaded

"Oh, I don't think you should be concerned about what I'm gonna do to you" Knuckles said as he walked up to him, "I think you should be concerned about what I'm NOT gonna do to you!" Knuckles raised his iron claw in the air and was ready to throw it down onto Shawn.

"Wait!" Sonic yelled. Knuckles stopped and stared at Sonic in shock.

"Didn't you hear him?" Knuckles asked, "He said he worked for the metarex!"

"Yes, USED to!" Sonic said. "Let him explain himself before you go off murdering people!"

Knuckles grunted and took off his iron claws and got off of Shawn.

"Okay, do you care to explain why you worked for the metarex?" Sonic asked

"It's a long story, but you'll understand why I did what I did." Shawn said

"Well, I've got nothing better to do. Please enlighten me" Sonic said

"Alrighty, whatever you say." Shawn said.

Shawn got on his feet and began to explain his story.

"Well, I used to live on a planet known as Herthia, and I lived on my own, my parents abandoned me when I was 6, so I grew up going from house to house, just trying to find a place to live. So eventually I found a house and stayed there for a while, when I turned 10 the metarex attacked my home planet and took me prisoner. When I was captured, the metarex brainwashed me, making me believe that the metarex were the right and anyone who resisted was wrong, so when the brainwashing was finished, I truly believed I was part of the metarex."

Sonic and Knuckles stared at Shawn with shock and disbelief, well Knuckles mostly.

"So how would we know if you were lying to us and that the metarex are still out there and you're not just a spy?" Knuckles asked.

"I know the metarex are gone, I can even check for you. Computer, scan galaxy for any metarex." Shawn said

"Roger sir, it's a large area so this is gonna take a bit." The computer said.

"So wait, are you a person, or a robot?" Sonic asked

"Does this answer your question?" Shawn said as he removed his helmet off of his head. Shawn's face looked like it had a few cuts and bruises from the crash landing. He had blue eyes with brown buzz cut hair.

"You look like someone I used to know" Sonic said, "His name was Chris. Are you a 'human'?"

"Yes" Shawn said, "Now as I was saying, the reason I already knew who you were was because I was given a database of you, Sonic, and all of your friends. I know all of your strengths, all of your weaknesses; basically I know everything about you."

"Oh really?" Sonic said as he crossed his arms, "What are my weaknesses?"

"Let me see" Shawn said as he looked through the database on his HUD, "Aha, I see. Sonic, you are very cocky, which can sometimes get the best of you in a mission. You are also caring more for others than the mission. So if I was still your enemy, I could probably defeat you."

"What did you say?" Sonic said as he was getting ready to punch Shawn.

"See?" Shawn said, "You're becoming too cocky." Sonic realized this and stood back.

"Now, I will continue on." Shawn said, "Do you guys remember when Eggman was 'working' with the metarex and ambushed you guys?"

"Yes, what about it?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I was part of that ambush." Shawn said, "I was under the control of Dr. Eggman, I was told my objective was to board your ship and capture one of three targets, You, Knuckles, or another person named Tails."

"Well, what happened? Because it's clear that you failed." Knuckles said.

"I was coming in on a small spaceship. Suddenly, lasers started getting shot at my spaceship, I tried to use evasive maneuvers, but the ship wasn't fast enough. I ejected out of the ship. I was sent flying into the yellow wall and was taken to a random part of space. There, I requested Dark Oak to come pick me up. He said to meet him at Coordinates 000 because that's where the "final process would begin"

Sonic and Knuckles immediately recognized those coordinates as the final battle between Dark Oak and Sonic.

"I used my sonic thrusters, ironic I know, and began to make my way to the coordinates. When I arrived, you guys were already fighting the metarex. I asked if I should board the ship to distract them, but Dark Oak told me no because we would soon be victorious. Soon after the fighting stopped, then something green started flying in the air. It moved over towards the planet thing the metarex were using and suddenly a bright light came up and a tree was planted on top of it. I didn't know what was happening, so I didn't do anything. Then the fighting stopped. I then heard a panic tone come from Dark Oak saying Tails was gonna fire the Sonic Power cannon at them and that they were doomed. Suddenly the Canon fired and suddenly planet eggs began dispersing everywhere."

Sonic and Knuckles knew who the green person was, Cosmo. Only they weren't so sure if Shawn knew who it was.

"Suddenly," Shawn said as he continued, "A planet egg ran into me and knocked me into space. I was knocked out cold. I don't know how long I was out, but I woke up in the middle of space, alone, and noise to be heard. Suddenly I remembered everything, the brainwashing, my home, and the metarex. I then tried making sense of what to do, suddenly, I saw a planet, hint hint, Mobius, and I tried getting away from your gravity field, but it was too late, I was already hurling down straight towards your planet, I used some of my suits functions to stabilize my speed. If I hadn't done that, I wouldn't be alive. I was then hurled into the ocean to be brought up by the tide onto your beach."

It was a lot for Sonic and Knuckles to comprehend. They sat there for a while, shocked and bewildered by everything Shawn had been through.

"Well, while you try to find a way home," Sonic said, "You can gladly stay here"

"Really?" Shawn and Knuckles said

"Yes, as long as there is truly no metare" Suddenly Shawn's computer interrupted him

"Sir, I checked the entire galaxy and there is no Metarex to be spotted anywhere."

"Thanks computer" Shawn said, "So can I?"

"Absolutely" Sonic said.

"Sure, I guess." Knuckles mumbled.

"Thank you" Shawn said, "Oh and if you couldn't tell, I am a weapons expert, so if you need help fighting eggman or anything else while I'm here, you just give me a call" Shawn said.

"Here," Sonic said as he gave him a communicator that everyone used while fighting the metarex.

"Thanks" Shawn said. "While I'm here, I must see Tails. I have to thank him since he was the one who undid the brainwashing and saved me." Sonic and Knuckles suddenly looked very depressed.

"Is something wrong?" Shawn said.

"No, not with you Shawn, but with Tails." Sonic said.

"Well, what's wrong with him? Did he get hurt?"

"Yes Shawn. Do you remember the green thing you saw going towards the metarex planet thing?" Sonic asked

"Yes, I have been wondering what that was."

"Well, that was one of our friends, Cosmo. And well, Tails loved her."

"Aww, that's cute." Shawn said, "But why does that make him upset?"

"Well, she didn't come out of the planet; Tails had to shoot her along with the metarex"

Shawn stood there with his jaw dropped. He sat there a few moments before speaking again.

"I must see him" Shawn said, "Where is he?"

"He has a house by the beach, but I'm telling you Shawn, now is not the best time!" Sonic yelled. But it was too late as Shawn had already began going towards the beach

It didn't take long for Shawn to find Tails house. He went up towards his door and knocked on it.

"Hello?" he could hear a voice inside

"Tails come outside" Shawn said.

"Do I know you?" Tails asked

"No, but we need to talk."

"Okay, but if your with the news, I don't wanna talk."

"I'm not."

Suddenly the door began to slowly open, Shawn saw Tails as he looked down. He could see that he had been crying and the lights were off in his house.

"Hi Tails" Shawn said, "Do you mind if I come in?"

"My house is a mess, do you mind if we talk outside?"

"I guess we could" Shawn said. They then walked out to the front of Tails house.

"So what do you need from me?" Tails asked.

"I don't need anything from you. I know about Cosmo Tails." Suddenly he saw tears come up to Tails eyes. Even her name being said broke him down. He began to sob. Shawn felt a bit uncomfortable and tried calming him down.

"Hey, listen I want to help you." Shawn said. Tails looked up with a confused face.

"Before I do though, I need to tell you something you're not gonna like, so please calm yourself before I say this." Shawn said. Tails began to wipe the tears away and come back to his senses.

"I used to work for the metarex, now ple" Tails didn't even let him finish.

"You used to work for the metarex?!" Tails yelled.

"Yes, now please let me expla" Tails then began punching him in the gut, but to be a futile result. Shawn stood there, protected by his armor. Shawn grabbed Tails hand and made him stop.

"Please let me explain!" Shawn yelled. Tails pulled his arm away to let him talk.

"I was brainwashed to work for the metarex, but that's not what I'm here to talk about, can we please continue this without you trying to murder me?" Tails sighed and nodded his head.

"Thank you; I know what you had to do to Cosmo. You had to kill the person you loved most, and it breaks your heart, thinking there had to be something that you could've done to save her. I'm here to tell you I've gone through something similar."

Tails looked confused and upset. He didn't know what to think of Shawn, so he let him continue speaking.

"Before I was brainwashed, my home planet, Herthia, was attacked. I saw someone being captured by the metarex and it was someone I loved and cared for. I was ready to fire a gun at the thing that was capturing her, but if I was to shoot it, then I would lose her in the process. So I had to watch her get captured by the metarex. Soon after, I was captured as well."

Tails looked at him with a shocked expression, shook by what had happened to Shawn.

"So, are we good, I needed to tell you this because I thought it would make you feel better?"

Tails stood there for a brief moment, not sure if he should really trust Shawn. For all he knew, Shawn could be getting ready to kidnap him, but he needed someone to connect to. Shawn pulled out his hand for Tails to shake. Tails stood there for a while before doing anything again, and grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Thank you Tails" Shawn said

"You're welcome, Shawn." Tails replied

"Did that help you at all?" Shawn asked

"Yea, in fact, I'm actually feeling pretty goo"

Suddenly, an alarm went off on Shawn's communicator.

"Shawn, you said that you could help us right?" Knuckles yelled.

"Yea, what's the issue?" Shawn asked.

"There's a weird guy here, he says he needs to see you. Were at where we were talking earlier."

"Very well then, I'm on my way." Shawn said. "Are you coming along Tails?"

"Yea, let's go!" Tails exclaimed as Tails followed Shawn.

When they arrived, they saw Sonic and Knuckles staring at a strange man, having a cloak over his face.

"You" He said as he pointed his finger at Shawn

"Me?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, you. Come here." He said.

Shawn shrugged his shoulders and began walking up to the cloaked man. He stopped about 5 feet in front of him. He curled his finger, signaling him to come closer.

"I'm already close enough, what do you wa"

Suddenly the man pulled his hand out and Shawn was thrown into the air and was stuck. Shawn couldn't move.

Shawn began to scream from the pain he was feeling all through his body. Suddenly white orbs began coming out of Shawn's body as he screamed louder and louder.

"Hey, stop that! You're hurting him!" Sonic yelled. Suddenly he dropped Shawn as he lied on the ground curled up from the pain he just felt. The man looked at Shawn and everyone and said

"Welcome to your inevitable doom"

End of Part 7


	8. Shadows Lurking the Day

Day: June 3, 2184

Shawn began to slowly stand up after getting hurt by whatever this person was doing, not feeling as much pain, but a bit tired.

"Wh-what did you just do?" Shawn Yelled to the stranger. The strange man just stood there, still as the trees surrounding them.

"Answer me!" Shawn screamed to the stranger

"You will all soon die" The strange man said in a still tone.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that! Computer, load me an M249 SAW!" Shawn said. On Shawn's back, a gun started to manipulate on his back, similar to how his desert eagle formed earlier. The gun was taking a bit to form, but the strange man stood there, not doing anything at all, not harming anyone, just staying there.

The machine gun had finally formed across his back. He pulled out and aimed it at the strange man.

"Eat lead!" Shawn pulled the trigger and bullets began going out of the gun. Except something was wrong, Shawn wasn't able to keep control of the gun and aim it.

"What the? Why can't I fire my gun?" Shawn was trying to figure out why he couldn't fire his machine gun when he was easily able to do it before.

"Its no use (Author's note: No Sonic 06 reference intended)," The strange man said, "You won't be able to do anything to me, even if you could fire your puny weapons at me"

"I wouldn't be so sure, computer, load me an M16A2" Another rifle began appearing on his back as they stared him down."

"Shawn, I don't think this is a good idea." Sonic said, "We should fall back and we can handle this later"

"And what?" Shawn said, "Let this guy get away? No way, this guy is gonna die right now!"

Shawn's M-16 finished forming, pulled it off of his back, and fired it immediately at the man. Again, he couldn't fire his gun as it was uncontrollable. Shawn threw his gun onto the ground in frustration.

"Dang it!" Shawn yelled. Why isn't this working?

"Your not gonna be able to fire your guns Shawn" The strange man said

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Shawn asked.

"I've been known by many names. Scumbag, cheepskate, liar, but my friends and allies call me the Dark Master, leader of the Dark Monsters."

"The dark monsters?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, Sonic" The dark master said. Sonic stepped back in shock as he knew his name to.

"Don't act surprised, much like Shawn over here I know just about everything about all of you." Dark Master said. "And I shall use this to my advantage when I rule this galaxy.

"What exactly d-did you do to me?" Shawn asked. The Dark Master laughed at Shawn.

"What did I do? I simply took all of the light energy from you and kept it for myself."

"Wait, why would you want light energy? Judging by your little groups name, wouldn't you want dark?" Tails asked.

"Dark energy is much harder to acquire. Easy to produce, but not as easy to obtain." The Dark master replied. "And we dark monsters have the ability to convert light energy into dark energy. While it isn't as powerful, it is just enough to make sure that we are more powerful than you mortals."

"Would you care to explain why exactly I can't fire any of my weapons?" Shawn asked, "Is this because of when you did that thing to me and held me in the air?"

"Well, yes and no." He replied, "You see, light energy contains power. Much like electricity, when you don't have power, you can't do much. And since I took away your light energy, your gun skills are about as good as a civilian."

"Since your already telling us so much, what exactly is your plan?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I am feeling a bit generous today, so I guess I can tell you." He replied, "My goal is to plunge this world into eternal darkness and have dark monsters reign supreme among all other beings."

The group stood in shock, they had no idea how he was going to do this, but however he planned on doing it, it wasn't going to be pretty. They stood there for a while in a standoff, knowing they couldn't attack him since they would lose their powers and just make him stronger.

"Well, this has gotten boring" Dark Master said, "attention mother ship, send in the dark core and engulf this planet into darkness." Suddenly a large space ship appeared. It had four plasma engines in the back, mounted weapons all around, and a large gun on the front (Authors note: Want a more visual look? Google Battlestar galactica, you'll see what I'm talking about). "Well, I'm gonna get going. I feel like taking over another planet or two. Adios!"

Suddenly, the dark master then began to fly off into the sky and towards the ship. As he began heading toward the ship, a bunch of small dots began coming out of the underbelly of the ship. As the group looked closer, they saw dark figures begin to come out from underneath, and they were heading straight towards the city.

"oh no!" Shawn said, "What are we gonna do?"

Sonic thought for a bit, trying to devise a plan to be able to save everyone but stop the dark master as well.

"If he's attacking more planets besides ours, then you know what were gonna have to do Tails."

Tails sighed, since he knew that sonic meant that they were going have to go back into space with the blue typhoon, which held many memories involving him and Cosmo.

"Alright, but I'm gonna need the master emerald" Tails said

"Alright then, Knuckles you go get the master emerald and tell Rouge to get the police to evacuate everyone in the city. Shawn, you get the group and tell them to meet us at the blue typhoon."

"Alright" Shawn said

"I'm going to try and distract the dark monsters so that you guys can get your jobs done."

"Thanks Sonic" Tails said as he began flying towards the blue typhoon. Shawn then ran farther into the forest and went to find Amy and Cream, while Knuckles went to Angel Island to acquire the master emerald, which had come back into its natural form after it had shattered during the final fight with the metarex.

When Knuckles arrived, Rouge was already there. She probably thought he was gone and that it was the perfect time to steal the emerald.

"Hey you bat!" Knuckles screamed, "Stay away from the master emerald!"

"What, do you think I don't notice the bad guys rolling around down there?" Rouge asked, "One of them tried grabbing me, said something about dark monsters and light energy"

"That was probably there leader, the Dark Master." Knuckles replied.

"So what are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be helping everyone out down there?" Rouge asked

"No, actually I was looking for you." Knuckles said.

"Well, what do you need sugar?"

"Sonic wanted me to tell you that he wants you to go get the police and evacuate the city."

"Oh yeah?" Rouge replied, "And what are you gonna do?"

"I'm taking the master emerald to the blue typhoon and were gonna head back off into space to fight these guys."

"Aww, but I want to come along, and I know you want me to as well." Rouge flirtatiously said.

"No I don't! We'd be better off without you!" Knuckles replied

"Fine, knucklehead, I'll just ask egghead for a ride."

"Thank you Rouge"

"Anytime sugar" Rouge said as she began to fly toward the city.

As Shawn made his way toward Amy's house, he began to detect motion coming from his radar.

"We've got company" Shawn anxiously said, "Computer, load me an M9 pistol"

"But, sir," The computer replied, "I thought you weren't able to use weapons"

"I need to see if I can at least use a sidearm computer, now do it!"

"Very well sir" The computer said as a pistol began to form on his side. His armor had been designed to make large rifles on the back and small side arms on his right leg. The pistol had finished forming he pulled it out as he carefully made his way to Amy's house, scanning every inch of the forest to ensure no dark monsters snuck up behind him.

As he began to arrive at Amy's house, 2 figures rushed up behind him on his radar. He turned around to see to figures that looked like visible spirits come rushing towards him.

"Oh no!" Shawn screamed as he pulled the trigger of the pistol. To his amazement, he was actually able to keep control of the gun, while it still had a little more recoil than he remembered, he could at least fire it. There was just one problem, the dark monster ate it up like pancakes in the morning at IHOP.

"Grrh, computer why didn't my bullet work?"

"Sir, it seems as though normal rounds aren't going to work against this type of enemy."

"Well then, looks like our only option is to run." Shawn said as he turned around and began running toward Amy's house. The dark monsters then began firing what looked like dark lightning bolts at Shawn. He dashed through the forest, having their lethal rounds fire inches away from his body and face.

Finally, he had arrived at Amy's house. He opened the door to see Amy armed with the Pico Pico hammer and Cream with a small frying pan.

"Are you that one guy Shawn?" Amy asked, "Sonic's been talking all about you."

"Yeah, that's me." Shawn replied.

"Ok good, now what are we gonna do?"

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your space battles with the metarex, because we're going back."

"Alright then, lets go." Amy said as they ran out the door, past the dark monsters and towards the blue typhoon.

Sonic ran around the forest, searching for any dark monsters that could harm any of his friends. Sonic saw a large amount of them circled around something. It looked like the dark sphere. He then heard a person talking loudly, as if he was in charge

"Bring more troops here, the dark core must be protected at all costs!"

"Dark Core huh?" Sonic thought to himself, "Well it looks like I need to destroy this thing immediately.

Sonic then charged up and got ready for a homing attack he began spinning and aimed directly at one of the dark monsters protecting the dark core. He arrived at his target, but went right through it. He landed right next to the dark core and surrounded by about 20 dark monsters.

"Uh oh" Sonic thought. He then ran off as dark shards (The things the dark creatures were firing at Shawn earlier) went around him. He managed to escape and make his way to the blue typhoon.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shawn, Amy, and Cream had all finally arrived to the blue typhoon.

"Knuckles, is the master emerald in place?" Tails asked

"Yes, sir. The emerald is ready for use." Knuckles said

"And we have all crew members on deck?" Tails asked Shawn.

"I count six, so we're all here." Shawn replied. Suddenly, the sky slowly began to turn from blue sunny skies, to dark, thick and gray clouds.

"It must be that dark core thing the dark master was talking about that's causing the darkness." Sonic inferred.

"Could be Sonic, now lets get ready to lea" Tails was about to finish his sentence, until he realized he had forgot something. Something that would break his heart if he lost it. He flew to the exit and began flying towards his house. Shawn and Sonic had ran out with him to see what he was doing

"Tails what are you doing?" Shawn yelled, "We need to leave now!"

"I forgot something!" Tails yelled back

"Well, what did you forget?" Sonic asked. Tails had stayed motionless in the middle of the air as he turned around and yelled

"I need to get Cosmo's plant!"

End of Part 8


	9. Not Just a Plant

Day: June 3, 2184

Tails turned around and began to fly back towards his house across the beach.

"Cosmo's plant? What the heck is Cosmo's plant?" Shawn asked

"I guess he didn't tell you." Sonic said. "When Cosmo was killed, Shadow, I assume you know him, and I used chaos regeneration to try and bring her back. Upon doing so all we were able to get was a seed."

"Yes I know Shadow, and interesting." Shawn said. "How is it that Cosmo didn't return as a whole and only came back as a seed?" This thought pondered Shawn for a few moments, until he came back to the realization that they needed to leave immediately and get going, before the dark monsters were able to do anything to the blue typhoon.

"We've got to get Tails back here now!" Sonic exclaimed

"Alright, you and I can follow him to his house" Shawn said. He turned around and faced the others. "As for you guys, I need you to do what you can to protect the blue typhoon at all costs. We need to be able to actually get this thing into space if we ever plan on stopping the dark monsters."

"Okay!" Everyone said. Shawn and Sonic then began making their way towards Tails house. On their way, Shawn looked around at his surroundings and noticed that it looked a lot different than before. Back when he was sneaking out of Cream's house, he noticed all of the trees and plants and their true beauty. But what he was looking at now was not true beauty, nothing near it. The plants and trees were losing their color and they were beginning to die.

"There plan seems similar to the metarex." Sonic said.

"What did you say?" Shawn asked.

"I was saying that these dark monsters, while not the same as the metarex, seem to have a similar plan. They want to take over the galaxy by destroying all life and having dark monsters rule the land."

"Hmm, killing everyone besides their cause and having complete control of a large amount of land. Seems like your everyday antagonist" Shawn replied.

"So why are the dark monsters engulfing our planet into darkness exactly?" Sonic asked

"You seriously don't know?" Shawn said, "If a planet receives no sunlight, trees and plants can't get the natural light they need to survive. I'm assuming they're just trying to kill us all at once as if it was some major, galactic wide genocide."

"Hmm, you're probably right" Sonic replied.

Meanwhile, back at the blue typhoon, the others were watching their city being attacked by the dark monsters.

"This isn't right, we should be stopping them! We can't just watch our home planet be destroyed by these things!" Knuckles yelled.

"Well, how are you gonna stop them?" Amy replied, "We can't do anything to them. If we try attacking them, we'll just go right through them and they might take all of our light energy away!"

Knuckles was speechless. As much as he hated to admit it, they were just going to have to stand by and hope no one was being hurt by the dark monsters.

"I just hope Rouge is able to get them all out of there." Knuckles said. They all stood in shock and awe as swarms of dark monsters fell from the skies and into the city.

Shawn and Sonic arrived at Tails house, but Tails was nowhere in sight.

"Is he already inside?" Shawn asked.

"No, I think we beat him here." Sonic replied. Just as Sonic finished his sentence, he turned around to see Tails flying toward the house. He landed ten feet in front of them and started running towards the door.

"Tails! We don't have time for this! We need to go back to the blue typhoon now!" Shawn yelled. Tails ignored Shawn's comment and ran past him as he ran into his house.

"Tails, I know that Cosmo means a lot to you, but this isn't the time to be love-struck, we need to leave now!" Sonic yelled.

"So what happens to the plant when we leave? Its gonna die Sonic! Don't you see all of the wildlife around us? Its dying and this plant will to unless we get it out of here!" Tails yelled back.

Everyone stood silent for a while, waiting for a decision to be made.

"He's right" Shawn said.

"What?" Sonic exclaimed

"For two reasons: One, we are already here so we might as well grab it, and two, this plant won't live under these circumstances." Shawn replied. Sonic stood his ground for a bit, until he realized there was no way anyone was leaving unless they got that plant.

"Fine" Sonic said, "But I hope you realize that this is gonna make our lives much tougher now that we've wasted time grabbing this plant."

"Grabbing this plant wasn't a waste of time." Tails barked at Sonic, "I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure that this plant lives."

Sonic ignored this as he began running back to the blue typhoon.

About an hour after Sonic, Shawn, and Tails left for the plant, they finally returned to the blue typhoon.

"What was all that for?" Knuckles asked.

"I forgot Cosmo's plant!" Tails said

"So you mean to tell me you put all of our lives at stake over a plant?" Knuckles yelled.

Shawn took off his helmet and stared Knuckles down. He gave Knuckles the look that says you shouldn't have done that. Knuckles was confused by Shawn's gaze and looked at Tails. Tails face was extremely red and looked as though he was a bomb that was primed to explode.

"THIS ISN'T JUST A PLANT!" Tails screamed at Knuckles, "IT'S A PRECIOUS LIFE. IT'S ONE OF OUR FRIENDS! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT! OR ARE YOU TO STUPID TO REALIZE IT?" The entire ship went silent. No one had ever seen Tails scream or yell at anyone as loudly as he had just done. Knuckles looked at Tails with shock, he swore for a second he saw a different Tails then he had ever seen before.

"Let's get going" Knuckles said in a straight tone, "I'll get the master emerald fired up."

"Everyone grab a seat" Tails said, "This is gonna be a rough take off."

The entire crew then took positions in the chairs at the bridge of the blue typhoon. Knuckles went down to the engine room and began to request power from the master emerald.

Back at the bridge, the crew was waiting for their departure.

"Sonic" Shawn said, "Do you still have the 7 Chaos emeralds? Because we might need them in a bit in case this situation gets a little hairy."

Sonic sighed, "No. After the final battle with the metarex, Shadow had possession of the 7 Chaos emeralds. Since he used chaos control, either the emeralds are now gone from existence forever, or they have been scattered across space again.

"Oh, ok." Shawn said. Suddenly, something hit the blue typhoon.

"What was that?" Shawn yelled.

"We just got hit by the dark monsters spaceship!" Tails yelled. Shawn looked over and saw that the dark monsters ship was now aiming at the blue typhoon and was ready to fire again.

"We don't have time to deal with this!" Shawn yelled. He looked over the ships schematics on the system's computer and got an idea.

"Tails I have a plan" Shawn said. "Have Sonic go into the sonic power cannon (Authors Note: Or, for you Japanese fans, the sonic driver. I really don't care what you call it.) and fire it at the ship. It may not destroy it, but it will buy us some time so that we can get out of here.

Tails sighed as he shook his head.

"What's the problem?" Shawn asked.

"The sonic power cannon isn't working at the moment." Tails replied.

"Why not?"

"Well, at the end of the final battle with the metarex, when I fired the cannon at Cos" Suddenly Tails stopped as a single tear dropped down his face.

"Don't think about that moment, I just need to know why it isn't functioning properly."

Tails wiped the tear off of his face and said, "Sonic and Shadow fired out of it in super form, which was too much for the cannon to handle, so it shattered.

"Okay, so in other words, were sitting ducks"

"Not necessarily." Tails pressed a button and suddenly, lasers came from the side of the ship and fired at the enemy spaceship. The ship started to move away.

"There we go!" Shawn said, "Nice one Tails that should buy us enough time to get out of here!"

"Knuckles, how's the master emerald doing?" Tails said.

"We're all set!" Knuckles said through the communication system on the ship, "The ship is ready for takeoff.

"Then let's go!" Tails said. He pressed a button and the blue typhoon's engines roared as it began to take off into the sky. As they began to head into the sky and off into space, they all looked at the burning city of downtown Mobius. The dark monsters ship gave up on trying to take them down and began firing at the city again. Suddenly, a large beam came from the ship and was fired directly at the city's tallest skyscraper, sonic tower. The tower began to crumble down like a sandcastle and filled the city streets with debris and smoke. Everyone gasped at this and Cream began to cry.

"We'll be back Mobius" Sonic said as they began to get into space.

Around 10pm (Mobius Time), the crew began to head to their sleeping quarters from before. Shawn looked around in a bit of confused and embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Tails said as they walked down the hall.

"Well, uhh, yeah I don't have my own sleeping quarters." Shawn said. Tails realized this and tried to think of somewhere he could sleep.

"I guess you could take Cosmo's old bedroom. I would give you our old friend Chris's, but I changed that room up into something special that I will show you all later."

"Yeah, I guess that'll do." Shawn said.

"Wait, before you go to sleep, I want you to do something for me."

"Oh, umm, okay?" Shawn said. Tails led Shawn to his room. When they arrived, he pointed towards the plant at the window.

"Can your computer analyze the plant and tell me if it's Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but I can check what kind of Plant it is and tell you." Shawn replied.

"Okay that will do. Thanks!" Tails said.

"Computer" Shawn said, "Analyze plant."

"Gladly sir." The computer said as a beam came from Shawn and shined on the plant. A few moments later, the computer spoke again.

"Analysis complete sir" The computer said.

"Great, so what is it?" Shawn asked.

"Well, I can't get you a name or a species, but I did come across one peculiarly odd finding. It seems as though this plant omits energy similar to that of a tele porter device."

"A-are you sure?" Tails asked.

"I believe so" he replied.

"Very well then, unless you need me for anything else, I think I'm gonna be goin to bed now."

"No, I'm good. Thank you Shawn!" Tails said.

"You're welcome. Goodnight." Shawn said as he went off to his sleeping quarters for bed.

Tails began to get into his bed as he stared at the plant on his window and questioned if it was truly a tele porting device.

"Maybe the computer just had a glitch." He thought, "Or is he right? And if so, is it gonna take me somewhere?" Tails had so many questions on his mind, but was too tired to think as he began to go into a deep sleep.

End of part 9


	10. Welcome Planet Enchantic

Day: June 4, 2184

Tails woke up and stretched himself as he got up. The first thing he did was check his plant to make sure it had enough water and light. The plant looked young and vibrant. Tails looked at his bed and noticed something different. It wasn't because he was aboard the blue typhoon now and was in a different bed, but it was something else.

"Hold on" Tails thought. He went to his bathroom and looked himself in the mirror.

"Did I not have the dream last night?" Suddenly it was all clear. Tails didn't have the dream. He suddenly felt much joy and excitement in his stomach. This was the first time since Cosmo's death that Tails was able to get a good nights sleep. But how? Why was it that he was able to sleep well now than before? Maybe it was because he was given closure about Cosmo's plant thanks to Shawn. Tails smiled as he stepped into his shower and washed himself off.

After showering, Tails went down the hall and into the kitchen. If the system was anything like before, the girls should be cooking and have food waiting for them when they arrive. Then, Amy and Cream stepped out of their rooms.

"Amy? Cream? What are you guys doing here?" Tails asked.

"We were just getting ready to make breakfast" Amy replied. Suddenly, a delicious smell seeped through their noses. The sweet and intense smell immediately got to them.

"Well if you aren't cooking, then who is?" Tails asked. They then walked toward the kitchen to see what was happening.

When they opened the door, they walked into the kitchen to see stacks of pancakes, bacon, Sausage, and biscuits and gravy.

"Wow!" Tails exclaimed, "This looks delicious!"

"I'm glad you think that!" Then, from around the corner, Shawn appeared. Tails was surprised to see Shawn out of his warsuit. He had a white T-shirt on and blue jeans on.

"Hold on, you can take your warsuit off?" Amy asked

"Well, obviously. I'm not a robot" Shawn replied.

Just as he was saying this, Sonic and Knuckles entered the room.

"Ladies, I must say that I'm impressed," Sonic said, "not only were you able to remember our routine, but you were also able to cook some delicious smelling breakfast!" he slowly began to lick his lips, flabbergasted by the delicious smelling food awaiting him.

"Thank you Mr. Sonic," Cream said, "but we didn't cook breakfast today."

Sonic was confused, "If you gals didn't cook, then who did?"

Shawn facepalmed and said, "I did"

"Wow!" Sonic said, "So you're basically a war machine that can also cook?"

"I already knew how to cook like this before being captured by the metarex." Shawn said, "Back where I lived, my family was always big on cooking. It took them a while, but they eventually were able to get through to me and teach me how to cook!"

"Not bad Shawn" Knuckles said with a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth.

"Hey, wait for us!" Sonic said as he grabbed a plate, along with the rest of the group. As everyone was eating at the table, Tails approached Shawn.

"Shawn, you didn't have to do this." Tails said.

"Well, we've got a long day ahead of us." Shawn said, "We're gonna need all of the energy we can get." Tails smiled as he took his food to the table to sit with everyone else.

"Shawn, aren't you gonna eat?" Sonic asked as he noticed Shawn hadn't gotten a plate for himself.

"I already ate. I ate a few hours ago." Shawn replied.

"But that was 3 in the morning. Did you stay up all night?" Knuckles asked

"Yes, I normally sleep every other day." Shawn said. The group looked at him with confusion in their eyes. Shawn noticed this.

"Calm down" Shawn said, "My suit stimulates energy into my body, so I can have enough energy whenever I get tired or injured."

"So" Tails said, "How are we going to stop the dark monsters? Because right now, we're just flying aimlessly in space."

"That was going to be my next order of business." Shawn said, "Meet me at the bridge in half an hour." Tails was interested in what he had done to help the group out.

After breakfast, everyone went to the bridge to meet up with Shawn. Shawn was waiting the edge of the bridge.

"So Shawn, what's our plan?" Tails asked, still curious as to what he has done.

"Well," Shawn said, " Back when we were on Mobius, when me and Sonic were chasing Tails, we ran about 50 feet next to this dark core thing they brought" Shawn showed a holographic picture of the dark core. It looked like a purple egg inside a glass cube. "Well, my warsuit is always measuring the energy that is surrounding me, so I took that measurement and installed it into the GPS in the system. So now our GPS, as long as the readings are correct, can help us detect the dark cores that the dark monsters have placed down."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Tails asked "Turn it on!" Shawn then turned on the GPS and it began sweeping the area, a few minutes later, the GPS detected something.

"Looks like we've got our first customer!" Shawn said, "Computer, identify planet."

"The planet is planet enchantic. It is a planet that bases their society on the medieval ages with kings, queens, knights, and jousts."

"Well then, planet enchantic here we come!" Sonic said as the blue typhoon began approaching the planet.

"Alright guys, when we get there," Sonic said, "Let's get to looking for that dark co-"

"Hold on" Shawn said, "Were just gonna go walk right into their planet thinking they will be happy to see us? They may not even know who we are."

"Okay then, we'll meet the people first and approach them with caution." Sonic said.

As the ship began to land, they noticed all of their surroundings, the buildings weren't metal, they were made of bricks, and it looked as though there weren't really any security measures, which would explain why the dark monsters were able to enter so easily. They also saw a big castle in the middle of the city, which was where the king and queen probably are.

When the blue typhoon landed, they began to open the shipside door. As they saw over it, they saw about 20 men in silver armor with swords pointed right at them.

"Surrender now under the king's order!" One of the knights said

"Woah woah woah, calm down!" Sonic said, "We're not here to harm you!"

"And why should we believe you?" The knight asked.

"Because the dark monster attacked us as well" Shawn said as he walked up. The knights stared at him for a moment, not sure whether or not to believe these new strangers they've met. The group stood at a standstill for what seemed like hours before a man in a luxurious coat and crown appeared amongst the group.

"What seems to be the problem here?" He asked.

"We have these strange people who we don't know" One of the knights said.

"I think they're with those dark things we fought before your majesty." Another knight said.

"Are you the king of this land?" Sonic asked.

"I am" He said, "I am King Richardson of planet Enchantic. And who would you be?"

"My name is Sonic, and these are my friends Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Shawn" He said as he pointed out all of his friends to King Richardson.

"I see" He says, "Tell me, would you happen to be working with some dark monster like things we've seen before."

"No sir" Shawn said as he looked at him.

"Would you have thy evidence to prove yourself young one?" He asked

"First off, I'm 14, so I'm not that young. Second off, we don't look like them and we had our planet attacked ourselves. Here I'll show you." Shawn pulled up a hologram with a picture of Mobius destroyed by the dark monsters. The knights and the king jumped back in fear.

"What is this?" The king asked, "This looks something of witchcraft!"

"Relax" Shawn said, "It's like a painting, but the picture being taken at the exact time." The king and the knights exhaled in unison as they looked at the picture.

"Very well," Richardson said, "You have my trust, for now."

"Thank you very much sir!" Cream said with a smile

"No problem little girl" Richardson replied, "Please, enter our kingdom. But quickly, we must make sure none of those dark monsters are able to enter." The group, along with the king and knights, ran to the entrance to the kingdom of enchantic,

When they entered the center castle they saw before, they saw beautiful glass paintings, along with many decorations inside including royal red carpets, red chairs with golden wood, and three knights standing guard covering a young boy with a brown, bowl cap hair, a teenage girl with red hair with green eyes, and an elderly woman with gray, curly hair.

"This is my family" Richardson said, "My son, David, my daughter Isabelle, and my wife Rachel."

"It's nice to meet you!" Everyone said to the family. Rachel looked at Shawn and blushed as she looked away. Sonic bumped Shawn in the shoulder. Shawn hadn't seen Rachel blush, so he was confused as to why he was doing that.

"We need to stop these dark monsters" Richardson said, "They have taken over every other part of the world; this is all we have left. We've been able to hold off the dark monsters, but not without major casualties."

"Our people are getting sick to" Rachel said, "These dark monsters are killing our people and must have their evil ways brought to an end."

"I think I know how we can stop these dark monsters" Shawn said.

"And what do you propose?" King Richardson asked. Richardson didn't seem to have much respect for Shawn, but he ignored that as he continued on.

"The dark monsters seem to be able to control the climate with these things called dark cores." Shawn brought up a hologram of a dark core. Richardson examined the new figure appearing before his eyes, awestruck by the way he was able to bring up these visuals so easily.

"Yes" he said, "I think I saw something like that being moved by those things. They were heading towards an opening in the forest.

"Good, we have a location" Shawn said, "If we can find a way to destroy this dark core, then we can at least put this planet in a livable condition. These dark cores are cancelling out the sun, which is killing the organic life and cutting off oxygen in your kingdom, which explains why your people are getting sick."

"Very well, what do you need from me?"

"I need five of your finest knights, along with you. If you don't wish to fight, then I'll need six."

"I wish to fight." He turned and faced the three gold knights.

"I'll bring these three; Charles, Sam, and Max. I will also get Ron and Peter."

"Okay then, once we get everyone, let's go find that dark core!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Shawn said, "We have no way of taking these things down, we might as well put a bullet through our heads we were to attack now."

Sonic put his hand on his face, "Yeah, kind of forgot about that part."

Shawn looked over to Tails, "I've got some ideas back on the ship. We'll get everyone to meet on the ship when we're finished and we'll go from there.

"Sounds good!" Tails said.

Shawn turned and faced everyone, "All right everyone, let's all meet on the blue typhoon at sundown and we will begin preparing to destroy this dark core."

"Okay!" everyone said. Shawn and Tails ran back to the blue typhoon, where Shawn had created many sketches for items that would help aid them in taking down the dark monsters.

End of Part 10


	11. Preparing for the Battle

Day: June 4, 2184

5 Hours later, sunset approached, the night was coming which meant an advantage for the dark monsters. Shawn looked out the deck of the blue typhoon whilst thinking about his past. Terrible images came to mind. The countless bodies of his friends dropping to the ground, the screams of terror and agony. But worst of all, the girl. He could've saved her, there had to have been a way he thought.

His frustration got the best of him as he slammed his fist into the railing of the deck. Tails stood behind him, looking very concerned for his new friend.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked.

Shawn started walking away from the deck, not looking at Tails.

"I'm fine. Get everyone here. We're doing this now." Shawn replied.

"Do you really want to go now? The nighttime is gonna make it hard for us to see them."

"Yes, I've got something I didn't show you." Shawn said. Tails shrugged his shoulders and began calling everyone back to the blue typhoon.

Within 15 minutes, everyone was aboard the ship, including Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, King Richardson, and his 5 knights.

"Okay, are we all here?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, we're here" Sonic said.

"Good. Let's get started" Shawn said.

"As you all know, with our normal equipment, we don't stand a chance against these things. The most we can do with them at this point would be to try and protect ourselves. Over these past hours, Tails and I have been hard at work creating technology that can help us in our upcoming battle."

Shawn turned and faced Sonic, "Sonic, upon looking at your common ways of attacking, I have created you this." Shawn pulled out what looks like a mechanical skeleton.

"This will not only protect you in battle, but it will also allow you to attack the dark monsters." Tails said.

"But how?" Sonic asked.

"We've implemented light energy into the skeleton. While it may not harm them as much as dark energy would, we can still knock em out cold."

"Are you sure this will harm them?"

"I've run some simulations via the computer" Shawn answered, "you will be able to attack them Sonic, don't worry."

"Okay, thank you guys. I really do appreciate all of your help." Sonic said as he gave his classic thumbs up.

"What about me?" Knuckles asked.

Tails turned over to Knuckles, "Can I see you iron claws?"

"Umm, sure." Knuckles said as he handed over his iron claws, "I don't see the reason in why you're doing thi" Suddenly, Tails took a blowtorch and burned the iron claws into nothing.

"What the hell was that for?" Knuckles yelled.

"Don't worry; you won't need those anymore." Shawn said, making sure Knuckles remained calm, "Instead, we've made you these." Shawn held out a pair of new iron claws, shining with white tips.

"These are the same form of your iron claws as before, but with light energy tips at the front. You'll be able to punch to your heart's desire." Tails added on.

"Oh yeah baby!" Knuckles said as he threw some punches in the air.

"Please be careful Mr. Knuckles." Cream said, "Is there anything I can do to help Mr. Shawn?"

Shawn smiled, "yes, I just need your chao to come over to me." Cream pushed cheese over to Shawn, but it flew away, still terrified of their last encounter from when Shawn was sneaking out of Cream's house.

"It's okay little fella, you can trust me. I won't hurt you I promise." Shawn said as he held his hand out.

Cheese slowly but surely flew his way over to him, still being very cautious.

"That's it little fella. You'll be okay." Shawn said. Everyone was awestruck by the way Shawn was able to handle this so well. The chao landed in his hand.

"Okay, now hold still" Shawn said.

"Mr. Shawn?" Cream worryingly said as Shawn began to put something onto the chao, "How am I going to be able to help if it's Cheese that's being tampered with?"

"I analyzed your fighting abilities with the computer" Shawn said, "Unfortunately, besides flying, this is the only form of attack that came up, was you being able to use Cheese like a boomerang. So I'm putting metal skeleton, like Sonic's, onto Cheese. Now you can use cheese and take down the dark monsters."

Shawn finished putting on the metal skeleton and handed Cheese back to Cream. Cream stared at it for a while, not sure what to think of it.

"Thank you Shawn!" Cream joyfully said.

"No problem." Shawn said.

"Hey, I would like something to." Amy said.

"No problem!" Tails said, "I just need to see the Piko Piko hammer."

"What? No way. Not after what you did to Knuckle's iron claws."

"Don't worry" Shawn said, trying to calm down Amy, "We're not going to break it. Just hand it over and you'll see." Amy shrugged her shoulders as she handed the hammer to Shawn. Shawn's hands almost immediately fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" Shawn exclaimed, "How can you carry around something so heavy?"

"You get used to it." Amy said with a smile on her face. Shawn handed the hammer over to Tails and he put it onto a table. Tails then put what looked like two metal pans onto the hammer.

"These metal plates have light energy on them, so you can swing your hammer and knock em' out cold" Tails said, handing the hammer back to Amy.

"Wow, this is pretty impressive!" Amy said. She swung around the hammer and almost hit Knuckles.

"Watch it!" Knuckles yelled.

"Be careful what you say, or I might make you become target practice." Amy said with an evil smile on her face.

"And how are we to attack?" King Richardson said.

"Glad you asked." Shawn said. Shawn then took the arrows from the knights and King Richardson and threw them in the trash.

"Oh sure," Knuckles said, "They just have their stuff thrown away and I get my iron claws destroyed."

"Calm down knucklehead." Sonic said with a smirk.

Knuckles ignored him and paid attention to everything else.

"I went ahead and mass produced your army new arrows, your majesty." Shawn said and handed 6 bundles over to each of the knights and the king.

"These arrows have tips with light energy," Tails said, "it may take a couple of shots, but with your numbers, that shouldn't be a problem." The knights were amazed; their glowing tips looked amazing to their eyes. King Richardson was amazed to, but tried not to show it because Shawn would see it. He didn't like feeling inferior to a young adult.

"Thy arrows are amazing!" Peter said.

"I must agree" Ron said. The 3 golden knights nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes, they are..." King Richardson was looking for a way to sound thankful, but not amazed, "Nice" Shawn gave a smirk, looking at the king. He knew he was jealous of his capabilities, but didn't want to show it.

"Wait, how are you and Tails going to attack?" Sonic asked.

"Yea, you took all the time to make us stuff," Amy said, "I sure hope you prepared yourselves."

"Don't worry, we did." Tails said, raising his hand. On his right hand was a similar glove to his left, but instead had a mirror like object on his hand.

"This is the E2 thunderstorm," Tails exclaimed, "It shoots lightning bolts filled with light energy, so I guess you could say the dark monsters are in for a… shock!" The others stared at him with annoyed or disapproved faces.

"You had me until that joke." Sonic said.

"Yea, you're done." Shawn said. Tails slumped down, and Shawn gave him a pat on the back.

"As for me? Well, I just need Tails to hand me my pistol." Shawn held out his hand as Tails threw him his weapon. Shawn caught the weapon and loaded a blue clip into it.

"So, it's your M9 pistol, but with a blue painted clip?" Knuckles said. Shawn threw his hand onto his head in frustration.

"If you would let me finish, I will explain." Shawn said.

"Okay okay, jeez." Knuckles said.

Shawn then took a deep breath, "The pistol itself hasn't really been modified, the only thing that I have changed is that I have added light energy bullets instead of my regular ammo."

"Ohhhh." Knuckles said.

"Yes, don't you see what happens when you take the time to listen?" Shawn asked. Knuckles hadn't heard him and Shawn shrugged his shoulders, "Some people never learn."

"Alright," Sonic said, "Now let's go!"

"Nope!" Shawn said.

Sonic stomped on the ground, "Oh now what?"

"We need a plan, we're not going to be able to just walk up to their base and take it down, so we need a strategy." Shawn said.

"Aww, but can't we just go run up and take them down?"

"I don't think you realize the seriousness of this battle. These enemies are much smarter than the metarex or anything you've ever fought." Shawn said.

"Alright, what's your plan?" King Richardson asked.

"We're gonna move in with 4 squads of 3. The First squad will be me, Tails, and Cream." Cream looked over to Tails with a slight blush on her face, Tails didn't notice however.

"The second squad will be Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy."

"Yay!" Amy said as she hugged Sonic, "We're gonna be together my love!"

"Does she have to be in our squad?" Sonic asked.

"Yup." Shawn said, with a smile on his face, "Anyways, the third squad will be the three golden knights, which are Charles, Sam, and Max. Our fourth and final squad is Ron, Peter, and King Richardson." Everyone got together in their squads and looked back at Shawn.

"Okay then, here's the plan." Shawn said. Shawn brought up a hologram of the layout of where the dark monsters fort was.

"I sent out a drone while we were making your gear to give me a layout of the base. Luckily, the drone found it." Shawn zoomed in the hologram towards the front of the base.

"Squad three: You're going to start by distracting the dark monsters. You'll distract them and send their ground troops off. When you're able to get them far enough away from the base, then take them out and wait for further instructions." Shawn said.

Tails took the hologram and moved it over to the east side of the fort, "Next, we'll have the King and his men take out anyone covering the roof of the compound. There may be cannons, so be careful."

"Sounds good." The Knights and the King said.

Shawn took the hologram back and pointed it over to the North side of the fort, "Sonic, this is where your squad will come in; You guys will sneak into the fort. Once inside, you will then get around the guards by any means necessary." Shawn then pulled out a bomb, "That's when this comes into play. When you find the dark core, put it down by the core and once you do, run off."

"Well, what is your squad going to do?" Knuckles asked.

"Glad you asked." Shawn said. He then moved over towards a cliff, "Cream, Tails, and I will help with Richardson's men to take out any of the men on the roof and any ground stragglers. We'll also cover your escape.

"Sounds like a good plan!" Sonic said.

"And it will be," Tails said, "As long as everyone sticks to what they need to do."

"Aye aye, sir" Richardson sarcastically said to Shawn. Shawn laughed and closed the hologram."

"Alright, are we ready to go?" Sonic asked.

"Yes!" everyone said.

"Alright, let's go fight those dark monsters!"

"Wait wait!" Shawn said.

Sonic stopped dead in his tracks and gave an evil look to Shawn,

"WHAT NOW? WHAT IS IT THAT YOU COULD POSSIBLY NEED NOW?" Sonic screamed.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you'd react." Shawn said. Everyone started to break out laughing. Sonic gave a quick smirk but immediately put it away.

"Whatever, let's go." Sonic said. Everyone grabbed their gear and exited the blue typhoon. The gang then started their long journey to the fort, where they would have the first major battle of their long adventure.

End of Part 11


	12. The Battle for Enchantic

Day: June 4, 2184

The group traveled for 8 hours on foot, not knowing who or what to expect with their first battle inching closer and closer to them. The group kept their eyes peeled, watching for any dark monsters that could possibly sneak up on them. On their way, they did encounter one dark monster, but it ran off. The group tried to keep up with it to see where it was going, but it was too fast for them. But not for Sonic, however, as he homing attacked the dark monster. Upon impact, the monster looked as though it evaporated and sunk into the ground. There were also balls of light laying on the ground. Shawn walked up to them to investigate.

"These… look like the balls of light that the Dark Master took out of me." Shawn said as he went up to touch them. Suddenly, they flew up in the air and went right into Shawn.

"Shawn!" Tails yelled, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yea, I think so." Shawn said. He didn't feel anything different around him. If anything, he felt even better than before.

"What were those things?" King Richardson asked.

"I think these are orbs of light energy." Shawn said.

"Light Energy?" Charles, one of the gold knights, asked.

"Yes, everyone is made of light energy, which makes the good things out of you and make you do good things and make you strong, and then there's dark energy, which makes you evil and do terrible things." Tails said.

"Very intriguing, thy yellow companion." Peter said.

"Are we almost there?" Sonic moaned, "I would've been there hours ago had I ran there."

"Yes, but you would've also been dead" Shawn said.

"Whatever." Sonic mumbled. Then, as if it were magic, the group finally appeared in front of the opening. There ahead of them lay the fortress of the dark monsters. The group stared at what they would soon be invading to bring peace to this land.

"Okay, everyone get in position." Shawn said, "Contact me when you're ready."

"Uhh, thy sir, I believe we are ready." Sam said

Shawn rolled his eyes, "Jeez, for you guys being the honorary guards of the king, you can be pretty dumb.

"Art though questioning my men?" King Richardson growled.

Shawn then went face to face with the king, "Art thou mad?"

"Guys!" Amy said, "Let's remind ourselves who we're trying to fight here!"

Shawn walked away, "Cream, Tails, let's get moving."

Tails and Cream moved on, along with everyone else. Tails was becoming increasingly worried for his friend, ever since they had left for enchantic, Shawn hadn't been very happy, especially before the meeting, when he slammed his fist into the railing.

Suddenly, he felt something clinging onto his arms, he looked down to see Cream holding onto his arm.

"Tails, I'm scared about this." Cream said.

"About what, the mission? Don't worry Cream, we'll be okay." Tails said as he brushed the top of Cream's head. Cream then began to blush wildly. Tails didn't notice, but Shawn did. He laughed as they continued making their way up to the top of the ridge.

"What's so funny?" Tails asked.

"Oh nothing, Tails." Shawn said laughing again. A few minutes later, they had made it to the top of the ridge, overviewing the entire opening, and the dark monster's base. Shawn pulled out binoculars and viewed the base. The base seemed to have four heavy cannons on the roof, one on each corner of the square base. There were also about 10 guards on the roof, along with 10 guards on the ground.

"Wow, look at all of the dark monsters" Tails said.

"Sure," Shawn said, "But this is nothing like the amount we saw back on Mobius."

"Yea, but still." Tails said, still in disbelief that they were about to do this.

"All squads check in. Are you at your positions?" Shawn asked.

"Squad two is in position." Sonic said in a mocking military voice.

Shawn sighed, then someone else came through Sonic's intercom, "You should've been down here, it was hilarious. Amy tried kissing Sonic."

"No I didn't!" Amy said, "I was just staying near him to be safe.

"Everyone focus!" Shawn said.

"Our team is ready to go" Max said, along with Charles and Sam.

"For Enchantic, we are ready." King Richardson said.

"Alright, lets get started." Shawn said, "Squad three, you know what to do."

"Very well then" Charles said. The three then began to head out into the opening.

"Where would thy king be?" Sam asked, sarcastically trying to get the dark monsters attention.

"Maybe he went this way." Max said. A dark monster spotted them and yelled.

"Kill them!" It said. Then, 3 of the dark monsters began to head towards the golden knights.

"Start running!" Shawn said through the intercom. The knights ran into the forest, with the dark monsters chasing them.

"I was hoping more of them would chase them" Shawn said.

"What?" Tails asked.

"I needed them to take most of them away so that taking out these guards would be easier, but I guess not. Oh well, we'll improvise. Tails, you use the E2 Thunderstorm on the heavy guns, Cream and I will focus on the ground units."

Shawn then turned to his intercom, "Same goes for you, your majesty."

"Alright" King Richardson said.

"Wait for my go." Shawn said. Shawn pulled out his binoculars and looked to see a different looking dark monster than the others, it looked as though it had crystal armor covering its menacing body.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"It looks as though I've found their squad leader."

"There what?"

"The person that's in charge here while the dark master is gone."

"Oh okay." Tails said. He charged up his thunderstorm, while Cream got Cheese ready to go.

"Ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yes!" Tails and Cream said.

"Fire!" Shawn yelled. The three began firing at the dark monsters, along with Richardson and the other two knights. The dark monsters started dropping like flies.

"Sonic, now's your time." Shawn said.

"Lets do it!" Sonic said. Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy then started running towards the fort. A dark monster started running for the front door.

"I'm reloading!" Shawn yelled.

"I need to charge up." Tails said, "Cream, throw cheese at that guy, before he sounds an alarm." Cream threw cheese towards the man, but he turned the corner just before Cheese got there. Cheese came back to Cream as she gasped.

"Oh no!" Cream yelled. Suddenly, red lights and sirens started blaring all around the base. More dark monsters started popping out of the front while Sonic and the others were running towards the front.

"Sonic find cover! We've been spotted!" Shawn yelled.

"Uh oh!" Sonic yelled the group then hid behind a rock, while Shawn continued to fire at the dark monsters."

"We're going in." Shawn said.

"What?!" Cream yelled.

"Sonic needs assistance getting that bomb in there, and I'm gonna make sure he does.!"

Shawn started running down a hill next to the ridge.

"Shawn, don't you think we should stay up here?" Tails asked.

"And risk having casualties? No way." Shawn said. Tails and Cream then began flying down the hill.

"Sir, the dark monsters we led off are dead." Charles said.

"We've got some light orbs too!" Max said.

"Good, now I need you guys to come to the base and help us out with taking out these dark monsters. We've been spotted." Shawn said.

"We're on our way!" Sam said. A few moments later, he saw the golden knights coming around from behind the fort. Meanwhile, Sonic was taking fire from the cannons on the corners of the building.

"Tails take those cannons out!" Shawn yelled. Tails then began to both fly down the hill and fire the thunderstorm and blow them up in a beautiful array of fireworks.

"Nice shot!" Shawn said.

"Yea, way to go Tails!" Cream said.

"Thanks guys." Tails said. Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy began moving up again, taking out dark monsters along the way. Shawn's and Richardson's squad snuck around from the sides and flanked the unprepared dark monsters. The dark monsters were now surrounded. They tried to fight off Sonic and his friends, but it was to no avail, the dark monsters were killed from the combined forces. Shawn looked around to see no more dark monsters in the area, with them replaced many orbs of light.

"That was almost to easy!" Sonic said. Suddenly, the light orbs began making their way towards Shawn. Shawn was thrown into the air with the orbs revolving around him.

"Shawn!" Sonic yelled, scared for his friend the last time he was thrown into the air, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Shawn said, "If anything, I'm feeling better!" Then, after all of the light orbs went into Shawn, he went back down to the ground.

"How do you feel?" Tails asked.

"Hold on a second." Shawn said, "Computer, prepare me a MP5 with light energy rounds."

"But sir, Isn't your body not capable of using those?" The computer asked.

"Did you see my strength go up or anything like that?"

"Well, actually your heart rate is at a much more healthier rate than before."

"I knew it, now do it!" Shawn yelled. Then a gun began appearing behind his back. When it finished, he pulled the gun off of his back.

"It's lighter than before." Shawn said. He aimed the gun and began firing it. To his amazement, he was able to fire it like before.

"Awesome!" Shawn said, "I was getting tired of using a pistol!"

"That's great Shawn!" Sonic said.

"Sir, I'm detecting large amounts of dark energy in the area."

"It's probably just the dark core." Shawn said, "Alright everyone, lets finish this!" The group began making their way towards the doors. Shawn tried pulling the door open, but it wouldn't work. He looked around, dumbfounded by why he couldn't open it.

"Shawn," Sonic said, "Let me give you a hint… the giant red button to your right that says open door."

Shawn looked and saw the button. He put his hand on his face, "Ye-yea, I knew that. I was just testing you.

"Wow, and everyone calls me the idiot." Knuckles said. Shawn turned around and stared at Knuckles. Knuckles burst out laughing. Shawn rolled his eyes. He pressed button and opened the door. There inside was something they weren't prepared for. There was the dark core, and about 50 of the dark monsters, along with the one with crystal armor.

"Very impressive" The one with crystal armor said, "You were actually able to take down our outside defenses, but this is where your journey ends." The dark monsters began firing dark shards at the group. They began falling back to take cover. Everyone got behind a rock and kep their heads down.

"Is everyone okay?" Shawn asked.

"Our team is fine." Sonic said on behalf of Amy and Knuckles.

"Not to well for me." Richardson said.

"Your majesty, are you injured?" Shawn asked.

"No, but Ron, Peter, and Charles are dead." Richardson said. Shawn cringed upon hearing this, knowing he failed to keep his team alive.

"Very well then," Shawn said, "You'll be with Sam and Max from here on out."

"Okay." The group started to try and make a push for the entrance to blow up the dark core. Cream stayed behind with Tails.

"Tails?" Cream asked, "In case something happens to one of us, there's something I need to tell you."

"We'll be fine Cream." Tails said, "But what is it?"

"I- I've been meaning to tell you that I-I… I think I love you."

Tails stopped firing the thunderstorm and stared at Cream with a blank expression, "Y-you what?!" Tails yelled.

"Oh my god! Sonic!" Shawn yelled.

"We'll settle this later, but we need to go help Sonic." Tails said.

"Okay" Cream said with a whimper. Upon taking cover with Shawn and Sonic, Shawn was looking at Sonic while it seemed as though he was knocked out.

"What happened to Sonic? Was he shot?" Tails asked.

"No, he had some of his light energy taken away, like me!" Shawn said.

End of part 12


	13. Payback

Day: June 5, 2184

Tails looked at Sonic with shock and anger. He was furious that they would do something like this to a living creature. Sonic had been able to open his eyes, but still had a massive amount of pain surging through his body after having his light energy taken away.

"H-How did this happen?" Tails asked, "I-I thought only the dark master could do that!"

"Well, clearly I was wrong," Shawn replied, "Sonic said he was going to do a homing attack to try and take out their leader. I was going to cover him, but I had to reload and you were firing the thunderstorm, so I assumed you could cover him. What happened?" Did you have to recharge or something?" Tails didn't want to tell Shawn the actual reason for why he had stopped firing, because it would not only embarrass him, but make Cream feel terrible.

"Y-yea. I had to recharge" Tails nervously said. As if he wasn't sweating enough from the battle, he almost began having a waterfall come from his body from his nervousness and fear.

Shawn looked at him with a bit of concern, "Okay." He said, "Next time, call that out so that I know and will be able to stop something like this from happening again." Tails simply nodded, not wanting to talk anymore. They suddenly came to the realization that they were still in the middle of a battlefield, with the dark creatures pushing towards them.

Shawn popped back over his cover and took out more of the dark monsters. The dark monsters were still pushing forward, but they were dwindling in numbers. Knuckles charged up towards the dark monsters, along with Amy, and they begin charging through the dark monsters. At one point, Amy hit one of the dark monsters in the head and it fell down. Knuckles then jumped in the air and punched his head in, making it dwindle to the ground. The light orbs floated their way towards Sonic. As more of them went into Sonic, he slowly began to get up.

"Wh-What happened to me?" Sonic thought out loud, "I feel weaker."

Shawn helped Sonic get up to his feet, "You had your light energy taken away" He said, "Not a lot, but definitely some."

Sonic slowly got up and was able to stand on his own again, "I'm gonna take this bastard down!" He then began to run up and try and take down the dark leader. The problem is that he wasn't speeding up. Sonic noticed this himself and tried to fall back. Instead, he homing attacked and knocked off one of the dark monsters. He slowly made his way back towards the cover where Shawn was at.

"The light energy took away my speed!" Sonic said.

"That's gonna be a problem" Shawn said, "But hey, at least you've still got your homing attack." Shawn continued firing at the dark monsters. Meanwhile, Richardson and his men had made a strategy with taking out the dark monsters; have two people fire at one and two fire at the other since it was proving to be efficient.

"We're running out of arrows!" Sam yelled. Shawn looked over to see both Sam and Max digging deep into their pouches to find any spare arrows left. Shawn was growing concerned, if they didn't take out the dark master soon, then it would mean serious trouble for the rest of his team. Shawn peeked over cover again to see that there were no regular dark monsters left and only the dark leader.

"Surrender now!" Richardson said.

"Surrender?" The dark leader yelled, "Ha! You can take down that dark core over my dead body!" Sonic, frustrated with the dark leader, jumped out of cover and homing attacked the dark leader out of nowhere. He was knocked off balance from the impact of the homing attack. Then suddenly Tails fired the thunder storm and the dark leader's armor then began having large amounts of dark lighting shocking around it.

"Sonic, Tails, I have an idea!" Shawn yelled. "Do that same set of events you just did a second ago." Sonic understood and homing attacked the dark leader again. A few moments later, Tails fired the thunderstorm at him. The leader, once again, had dark electricity surrounding his body. Shawn popped out of cover and fired at the dark leader. The bullets began to slowly penetrate through the armor. Within a few moments, the armor shattered, scattering across the battlefield.

"What?" The dark leader yelled, "How is this possible? No matter, even if you defeat me, you won't make it much farther; our glorious dark master will engulf us all into darkness!"

"Not on my watch." Shawn yelled. Then the entire group attacked the dark leader. He then began screaming as he sunk into the ground.

"They're all gone!" Amy squealed.

"Good job everybody!" Cream yelled, "Y-you too Tails" Cream raised her hand, wanting a high five from Tails. He looked for a few moments, and then looked away and started heading with the others towards the dark core. Cream followed far behind, as tears fell down her face.

The group looked at the dark core, shocked by its size and what it was capable of.

"I've never felt so much negative energy go through my body until now." Knuckles said.

"Yea, let's destroy this now." Sonic said.

"Sounds like a plan." Shawn said, "Do you still have the bomb?"

Sonic then pulled it out, "Of course I do." He said. Sonic then planted the bomb next to the dark core.

"Alright, everyone fall back!" Shawn yelled. Everyone ran back into the forest to take cover from the explosion that was imminent. Sonic gave the thumbs up to Shawn, signaling everyone was a safe distance away from the bomb. Shawn then pulled the trigger on his detonator and within a second, the base had multiple explosions come from inside the building, until the entire building was engulfed in flames. Everyone then celebrated, happy that they now knew that the dark monsters were stoppable. The group then made their way back to the king's castle.

The grouped walked for eight hours, before they finally made it back to the king's castle. It was 5pm, and when they opened the gates to the castle, there was a massive group waiting to hear the news of whether or not the dark monsters had been stopped. The King stepped up onto a box and looked around at his citizens.

"Thy people of Enchantic," King Richardson said, "I have returned to gladly inform you that the evil dark monsters have been stopped!" The crowd then roared with excitement. A few moments later, the dark clouds in the air began disappearing and were being replaced with blue skies and sunshine.

"However, I do not wish to take all of the credit," He turned and faced Sonic's team, "It's because of these amazing people and their technology that we were able to stop these monstrous creatures. And for that, we will forever be in their debt." The crowd applauded Sonic and his team for all of their work for saving their people. The group walked up to the crowd to shake hands and accept the many thanks being received from the townspeople. As Shawn began walking up, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Shawn, may I have a word with you?" King Richardson asked.

"Yes, what is it your majesty?" He asked.

"Please, call me Richard and I just wanted to personally apologize to you. I treated you like a child this whole time. I mean, it never crossed my mind that someone as young as you could be able to do so much. I never gave you my respect and here you are, saving my kingdom and my people.

"Don't even worry," Shawn said, "In times like these, it's better to make our mistakes now then later when we can't."

"To honor you and your friends' heroism, I have requested that a feast be made and ready in a few hours"

"Wow, thank you!" Shawn said, "What must I pay you?"

"W-what?" Richardson asked.

"Well, you're going through all of this trouble to make us this feast, I have to pay something back, what do you request?"

"I request nothing, because you have already given me the gift I want: peace and hope for my kingdom." Shawn began to realize this, and thought to himself that people can become so giving when so much is given to him. He didn't want all of this. He didn't care about the feast or any treasures he would be given, he just wanted to be remembered. He wanted to be remembered as the guy that was able to cure obesity, or a disease, or stop a galactic terrorist threat like the dark monsters.

"Well, I thank you very much" Shawn said. Richardson held out his hand, Shawn brought out his and they shook.

A few hours later, the group entered the king's castle and what waited for them was a long table with food stacked across the middle. The king, his family, and Sonic's team sat there selves down and began eating. Isabelle sat herself down next to Shawn and Sonic raised his eyebrows at Shawn. Shawn, still not knowing about her crush on him, shrugged his shoulders and began to eat.

Cream sat down next to Tails, but didn't look at him. She simply just pushed her food around her plate and sighed. Tails noticed this and began to think. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he knew what had to be done.

"I've been thinking about what you said." Tails said. Cream looked at him for the first time since the fight with the dark monsters.

"Yes?" she said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way for you." He said, with a sigh, "Look Cream, you're a really sweet girl, but I just don't see us being together." Cream looked away and ate her food. Tails felt bad for her, but he wasn't going to lie to her to make her feel better.

It was about 10pm, and it was time for the group to be on their way to the next planet they would need to save.

"Be sure to still stay on guard" Shawn said to Richardson, "There may still be dark monsters looming around."

"Don't worry," Richardson replied, "With the ammunition you've given us, they won't be harming us anytime soon.

"Good. Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Feel free to stop by anytime" Richardson said.

"Wait!" Someone yelled. Shawn looked to see it was Isabelle; she ran up and tightly embraced him. Shawn was shocked but returned the embrace. She let go of the embrace, still holding onto him, along with him holding onto her.

"Please promise me that someday you will return." She said with large hope in her voice.

"Absolutely." He said. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Shawn blushed wildly, he didn't know what to say or do.

"Hey, quit making out with your girlfriend and let's go!" Knuckles yelled. Shawn ran up the ramp and entered the blue typhoon. The group looked as the citizens of Enchantic waved them goodbye as they drifted off into space.

It was 2am aboard the ship. Shawn was staring out his bedroom window; he didn't have anything to do since his body was supplying him energy. Suddenly, he heard something over the intercom.

"Shawn, report to my bedroom immediately." Tails said. Shawn made his way over.

Within a few minutes, Shawn entered Tails room. He saw him holding Cosmo's plant and it looked like he was getting ready to cry.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked.

"No Shawn," Tails said, "After I saw Isabelle kiss you, I don't know how but it made me think of Cosmo. He then began bawling. Shawn sat down next to him and put his arm around him.

"Hey, don't cry." He said, "I promise, that plant will sprout soon."

"But what if it isn't Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"Well, we'll treat it just like we would Cosmo, right?"

"Right." Tails said. A tear slowly dripped down his face and into the plant. Suddenly, it began glowing a bright white. Tails dropped the plant onto the floor and moved back.

"What's happening?" He said to Shawn, but his voice was mute, he couldn't say anything. Within a matter of moments, the room was engulfed in a bright white and he couldn't see anything. He then heard a voice, he couldn't tell who, but knew what it said.

"Tails, thank you. Thank you for giving my child a chance." Then the bright white began to fade away.

End of Part 13


	14. The Plant Sprouts

Day: June 6, 2184

With the bright light dimming away, Tails and Shawn were slowly able to regain their vision. As the light faded, an object laid across the floor, not moving and lying still. Tails walked closer to the object on the ground as its presence slowly became clear.

"C-Cosmo?" Tails said. The object didn't respond. Slowly, this object was clearer to see, with it now phasing into a body.

"Tails, what is that?" Shawn asked. He looked and saw Tails face. Slowly it turned from confusion to excitement.

"Cosmo!" Tails yelled as he threw himself on top of the body. Shawn walked up closer to the body to see who it was. When he walked up, he saw a girl with green hair and red roses at the sides of her head. She was wearing a green and white dress along with it.

"Wait, what?" Shawn asked Tails.

"Do you remember the girl that I was talking about? The one that died?" Tails asked Shawn, "This is her! Oh my god, I can't believe she's here!"

"Hold on a moment." Shawn said. Shawn walked out of the room, and returned a few moments later with his helmet in his hands.

"Computer, check organs of new subject." Shawn asked.

"Yes sir." The CPU said, "Do you want me to tag this as a friendly? If so, what do you want it to be profiled as?

"Yes, computer. Save it as an ally." Shawn looked at Tails and smiled, "Her profile name is Cosmo."

"Very well sir." The computer saved Cosmo's motionless body as an ally and checked her vital organs.

"Check complete. Cosmo has a healthy heart rate and blood is pumping fine. She is knocked out, however. I don't know why, but she must've used a lot of energy to make it out of that plant. She probably won't be awake for approximately 6 hours."

"Thank you computer." Shawn said.

"Should we tell the others?" Tails asked.

"I'll tell them." Shawn said, "I'll give you some alone time so you can be right by Cosmo when she wakes up." Shawn said.

Tails looked at him for a few moments then tightly hugged him.

"Oh, uhh." Shawn said, not sure with what to do. Tails let go and looked at Cosmo, then back at Shawn.

"Thank you Shawn." Tails said.

"Well, it's kind of the respectable thing to leave you two alone." Shawn said.

Tails laughed at Shawn saying this, "No, not for that, but for always supporting me, no matter how much opposition I have faced so far."

Shawn was shocked, no one had been nice to him besides his old family back on Herthia, at least that's what he called them.

"No problem." Shawn said, "One thing though, you and I have a lot more in common than you think."

"What?" Tails asked.

"I'll tell you later." Shawn said as he smiled and left the room.

A few hours later, everyone went to the kitchen for breakfast. The girls gave Shawn the day off since he cooked last time. The guys, everyone minus Tails, walked in to see pancakes topped with whipped cream, strawberries, and syrup. As everyone indulged into the delicious pancakes, Cream stayed back and looked out a window. Shawn saw this and was concerned for Cream.

"Hey, what's wrong with Cream?" Shawn asked everybody.

"You didn't hear?" Amy said, "Cream told Tails she loved him in the middle of that battle with the dark monsters."

Shawn was in shock, now knowing that Cosmo was back, this was going to change everything.

"Well, what did Tails say?" Shawn asked.

"Tails told her he didn't feel the same way." Sonic said, "And she hasn't spoken to a soul ever since. Shawn looked and saw that Cream was staring right at them; he then began to feel very uncomfortable in there.

"Well, she isn't going to like what I'm about to say then." Shawn thought to himself. He then stood up and began speaking to the group.

"Everybody, I have some important information regarding our team." Shawn announced. Cream looked over and made her way to everybody else.

"As we all know, Tails has brought a seed that has belonged to Cosmo. Well, I am here to notify everyone that the flower has sprouted." The group was in shock, they didn't know what to think of the news they just heard.

"Well, what did it become?" Amy asked, now on the edge of her seat.

Shawn smiled, "When the flower sprouted, a bright light came from the flower, and when it did, Cosmo came out." The group then began cheering and clapping, now knowing that their friend that they thought would never return has re-entered their lives. Everyone was happy except for Cream. She knew that Tails loved Cosmo, and that even if she still had a chance after the incident on the battlefield, all of those chances were now gone.

"Let's go see her!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Not yet." Shawn said, "Apparently, Cosmo used all of her energy to get here, so she is currently sleeping in Tails room. So I want to surprise them."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Sonic asked.

"I say we throw a welcome back party for Cosmo!" Shawn declared.

"A party!" Amy exclaimed, "Oh how I would love to have a party, it's been so long since we had one!"

"I'm up for it!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I guess I am too!" Knuckles said, agreeing with the rest.

"Just make sure you don't demolish everything this time!" Sonic snickered.

"It wasn't my fault! It was the Chaotix that made me do it!"

"Yea, whatever." Sonic said, "So Shawn, what exactly do you have in plan for this party?"

"Here, I'll show you." Shawn said. He then pulled out a hologram of ideas he had for the party.

Meanwhile, back in Tails room, Tails sat in his room, eagerly waiting for Cosmo to wake up. He looked up to the clock in his room; the time said 7:58 am, so it should be around time for Cosmo to wake up.

"Please wake up soon." Tails said, "I just want to hear your beautiful voice again." Tails then looked over to Cosmo, who was beginning to slowly open her eyes.

Cosmo slowly sat herself up as she looked around, "Ugh, where am I?" She wondered. She then looked over to see Tails, his face filled with excitement.

"T-Tails?" She said.

"Cosmo!" He yelled as he ran up to her and almost tackled her as he embraced her tightly and fell on top of her on the bed.

"Cosmo!" Tails exclaimed, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you to Tails!" Cosmo said, returning the embrace. Tails slowly realized what he was doing, and began to wildly blush. He let go and went back.

"S-Sorry Cosmo." Tails said as he blushed, "I'm Just really happy to see you."

"It's okay Tails." Cosmo replied, "I've missed you too."

The two sat there in an awkward silence for a while, not sure what to say since they were still in shock that they were both here, staring into each other's eyes.

"So," Cosmo said, trying to break the silence, "Where are we? Are we still going back to Mobius after the final battle?"

"No." Tails said, "We're fighting something new now."

"Oh" Cosmo said, "What are we fighting now?"

"We are fighting these things called the dark monsters. These things want nothing more than to engulf the entire universe into eternal darkness so that they can rule everyone and everything."

Cosmo Then looked scared. No, terrified, the group sounded terrifying and vicious.

"Tails, be honest." Cosmo said, "Do you think we can stop them?"

Tails smiled, "Of course we can, with our teamwork, we can't be stopped!"

Cosmo then smiled, "I've missed your enthusiasm."

"And I've missed you overall." Tails said. Cosmo smiled and embraced Tails. Tails returned the embrace.

"Cosmo," Tails said, "Do you remember anything from when I shot the sonic driver at you?"

Cosmo let go of the embrace and thought about it for a little bit, "No, actually. Why?" She asked. Tails knew that if she didn't remember the end of it all, she didn't remember him saying he loved her.

"N-Nothing." Tails said, "I was just curious."

"Oh okay." Cosmo said, "Listen, I have some new powers that I want to show you."

"Wow!" Tails said, "What are they?"

"Well," Cosmo said, "I can now heal people of any injuries, from cuts to broken bones." Cosmo looked at Tail's arm and saw a cut on it.

"Here, I'll show it on your cut." She said, "Hold my hand." Tails began to blush, but listened to Cosmo as he placed his hand in hers. Cosmo then closed her eyes. Soon Tails then felt a tingling feeling on his arm and he looked at his cut. He was amazed to see that his cut was healing.

"Impressive!" Tails exclaimed.

Cosmo smiled, "Not only that, but watch this." She then stood up and held her hands straight out at the flower pot her flower once resided in. She slowly moved her fingers and branches began coming out of the plant.

"This is incredible Cosmo!" Tails said.

"I'm glad you like it." Cosmo said with a smile, "So how are we going to tell everyone that I'm back?"

"Shawn is introducing you to everybody!" Tails said.

"Shawn?" Cosmo wondered, "Who is Shawn?"

Tails laughed, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, we have a new friend named Shawn. He wears this suit that allows him to gain strength and fire weapons! Isn't that amazing?"

"Yes, it's quite intriguing." Cosmo said. Tails then realized something else with Shawn: he used to work for the metarex. He knew he had to tell her.

"There's something else about him." Tails said, "but I need you to stay calm and let me say everything before you react."

"Sure, what is it?" Cosmo asked.

Tails took both of Cosmo's hands and looked into her eyes, "He used to work for the meatrex. But let me finish, it was only because he was brainwashed, but now he isn't and he helps us on our adventures." Cosmo was shocked and scared. She pulled away from Tails and covered her mouth.

"But Tails, are you sure he's reliable?"

"I promise." He said.

Cosmo put her hands down and calmed down, "Okay." She said.

"Tails and Cosmo," Shawn said over the intercom, "please report to conference room one immediately."

"Shall we?" Tails said.

"Let's go!" Cosmo exclaimed as they ran down the hall. Tails almost forgot how happy he was whenever Cosmo was around. He was glad she was back.

Tails opened the door to see everyone standing in front.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. Cosmo jumped and threw herself into Tails. Tails blushed wildly as he held onto her. She looked again to just see that it was a party.

"Welcome back Cosmo!" Everyone said. Each and every person walked up to Cosmo and hugged her and welcomed her back. Music then started up as everyone began to dance. Tails went with Cosmo and danced with her. While Shawn danced with the rest of the group, he looked at Tails, happily dancing with Cosmo. He smiled as he walked over to where the music was playing.

Amy chased Sonic around the dance floor, "Come on Sonic, please just one dance?" She pleaded to Sonic.

"Fine." Sonic said, "We can dance to the next song. I mean, come on, it's not like it's gonna be a slow dance or anything like that."

Shawn came back a second later and walked up to sonic, "Well think otherwise." Shawn said. Suddenly, a slow song came on as everyone got a partner and danced. Shawn sat down where the food was and indulged on the sweets.

When the slow song came on, Tails was shocked as he looked at Cosmo. She held out her hand, requesting Tails danced with her. Tails blushed as he took her hand. They then held each other, blushing at what was happening. The emotions going through Tails were indescribable. He was so happy, embarrassed, and excited. He looked over to Sonic, who was slow dancing with Amy. He looked at Tails and gave him a thumb up. Tails smiled as he continued to dance with Cosmo for the rest of the night.

End of Part 14


	15. Sailing the Ocean Blue

Date: June 20, 2184

The crew traveled for two weeks, with no sight of a dark core anywhere. They anxiously waited to arrive for their next battle. The night after the dance, Cosmo needed a place to sleep. Since Shawn was using Cosmo's room, she didn't really have anywhere to sleep. The team thought for a while until Tails came up with a "brilliant" idea, more like a matchmaking idea. He "suggested" to Cosmo that she could put a bed in his bedroom and she could sleep there. Cosmo accepted his offer. Tails blushed upon hearing this and smiled. Shawn snickered as he saw Tails obvious love for Cosmo.

After everyone left, Shawn walked up to Tails with a huge grin.

"What?" Tails wondered.

"I hope you realize how obvious it is that you have a crush on Cosmo" Shawn said as he burst out laughing. Tails cheeks became bright red upon hearing this.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Tails said, trying to cover his secret.

"Don't worry," Shawn said as he put his hand on Tails shoulder, "Your secret's safe with me." Not that it was a secret; everyone on the ship knew Tails had a major crush on Cosmo. The only person who didn't know was Cosmo. It was quite surprising, actually. There had been many obvious moments that Tails showed strong feelings for Cosmo. It seemed her innocence covered her imagination for possibility.

Back to the present, Tails walked up to the deck of the blue typhoon and went to his seat; he walked up to the captain's seat and opened up his GPS to look for any dark cores in the area. He looked over at his clock to his right and saw that it was 4am. Upon looking at the clock, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to see that Shawn was sleeping in one of the co-pilot seats.

"Shawn, wake up." Tails said with a yawn. Shawn shot his head up, looking around with a hand near his wrist in case there was an intruder. He looked over to Tails and sighed.

"Oh, hi Tails." He said. Shawn stretched and looked at his computer, almost as if he didn't know he fell asleep.

"Shawn, do you know what time it is?" Tails asked.

"Yea, isn't it about 10pm?" He attempted to answer.

Tails shook his head, "Do you know what day it is?"

"Yea, it's the 18th right?"

"Have you been asleep since that long?"

"Why? What day is it?"

"Shawn, it's the 20th and its 4am." Tails laughed. With that laughed, Tails hid his concern for Shawn with it. This isn't the first time this has happened, Shawn had done this a couple of times ever since their last battle with the dark monsters back on Enchantic. Tails began wondering if the things in the suit stimulating Shawn's energy were harming his body.

"You should go to your room and get some actual rest, instead of you slouched on a computer." Tails said.

Shawn shook his head, before he realized how tired he actually was, "Fine." He said. He got up and walked out of the deck. Tails hoped that Shawn was okay.

At about 10am, Shawn woke up to the sounds of sirens filling the room around him. Shawn jumped out of bed, wondering what they were for. Was it an intruder? Had they run into a dark monster spaceship?

"All crew members, report to the deck immediately, no need to fear, we've found another dark core." Tails voiced boomed through the speaker system. Shawn sighed; he really wished that they would get a different alarm for minor things such as this. Nevertheless, he made his way to the deck.

By the time Shawn had made it to the deck, the entire team had already arrived, with Tails discussing something. Shawn ran up into the middle of the conversation.

"-And it seems that this planet has many islands on it." Tails said as he finished his sentence and looked over to Shawn, "A little late, I see."

"I never knew I had a time limit." Shawn smartly said.

Cosmo stepped out from among the group, "Tails, what exactly is a dark core?"

"It's what creates the bad weather in the planet." Shawn said, "it somehow creates dark energy that not only creates the inclement weather, but also allows for more dark monsters to come into the planet. It may be because of certain molecules combining withi..." Tails continued rabbling on about sciency stuff and Cosmo stared at him with a blank expression. Not having a single clue as to what he was talking about. Sonic sighed as he came up and covered Tails mouth.

"It makes bad weather and lets Dark Monsters have the ability to inhabit the planet." Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic." Cosmo said with a smile. Tails realized what he had done and rubbed his head.

"Sorry about that." Tails said.

"So where exactly are we?" Shawn asked.

"We are arriving to a new planet named Pirate Cove." Tails said, "This planet's inhabitants are induced with, well, pirates. They are rowdy people we would rather not have as enemies." Tails said.

"He also forgot to mention something else." Sonic said, as he walked up with an angry expression, "The planet is 90% water with the other 10% of land as islands, which means I can't run!" Sonic said.

"Don't worry Sonic." Tails said, "We can use those hover shoes that Chris gave you back on planet Hyde (Author's note: The first planet the gang went to back in season 3, come on people, step yo game up lol).

"Whatever, its still water." Sonic then shivered. Shawn laughed as he took Sonic's hand.

"Aww, does little mommy need to teach her little boy how to swim?"

Sonic pulled his arm away, "Back off, and no, I just hate water."

Amy also confronted Shawn, "Yea, hands off. If he's gonna have anyone's hand it will be mine." Sonic sighed upon hearing this.

"Alright everyone, let's get to landing this hunk of metal!" Tails exclaimed. They all took a seat. Cosmo stood around, not knowing where to go.

Tails blushed, "Oh yeah, you're back now," Tails said, "We kind of need to get you a seat."

"Don't worry," Shawn said as he stood up, "She can take my seat."

"Really?" She exclaimed, "Thanks Shawn!"

Shawn smiled, "No problem." She didn't know his real reason for doing that though. Shawn wasn't doing this to be a gentleman. Well, kind of, but that's not the main reason. Shawn wanted Tails to be able to sit next to his Women Crush Wednesday. Tails took notice of this and realized what Shawn was doing. He looked over to Shawn and smiled. Shawn simply nodded and looked back at the deck. The ship had now entered the atmosphere of the planet. Upon looking around, Shawn saw that the description was not a lie; there was mostly nothing but water surrounding the land, minus a few islands that scattered randomly amongst the vast sea.

"Aww man," Sonic said, "We haven't even landed and I'm already feeling seasick."

"Quit your fussin!" Shawn said, "The sooner we take this dark core out, the sooner we can leave, does that make you feel better?"

"Yea, I guess." Sonic said, he then stopped looking around and threw a book on top of his head to take a nap.

The crew then heard what sounded like singing. They couldn't tell where it was coming from, but it was close and loud, they kept looking, but didn't see anything.

Cream looked and said, "It's probably coming from that ship!" Cream pointed out. Everyone looked over and saw the massive pirate ship made with wood and black sails which had cannons surrounding the sides of the ship. Tails turned the ship into ship mode as the blue typhoon landed into the water.

Shawn, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all stepped outside onto the runway of the ship as the pirate ship sailed next to them. The ship then put out a long wooden plank that stretched from there ship to the blue typhoon. The pirates sang louder as a pirate that looked of higher authority crossed it and stepped onto the blue typhoon as he looked at the four.

"And who would you be?" The pirate snarled as he looked deep into their eyes. Tails coughed from the reeking smell of alcohol under the pirate's breath. That stench reminded him of the night after the,

"No!" Tails thought, "I'm not reliving that night."

Sonic then stepped up, "I'm Sonic, and these are my friends Tails, Knuckles, and Shawn."

He looked them over even more. He then said, "And what would ye be doing in me waters?"

"We're here to stop these things called dark monsters from taking over the galaxy," Tails said, "Their destroying your world and we're here to help."

"Alrighty then, mates." He said, "My name be Captain Scurvy."

"Nice to meet you." Knuckles said as he held out his hand." Captain Scurvy smirked as he held out his right hand, which had been replaced with a hook. Knuckles pulled away his hand.

"Heh heh" Knuckles sarcastically laughed as he put his hand down.

The captain smiled as he put his hook away, "Come on lads," Captain Scurvy said, "have your ship follow mine and I'll take you to me crew." Tails shrugged his shoulders as he ran back inside the blue typhoon and fired it up. He then had the ship turn and follow Scurvy's ship as they made their way across the ocean blue and towards the many other pirates they would soon meet.

End of part 15


	16. Operation: Uppercut

Date: June 20, 2184

As the crew sailed the mighty seas, they noticed how the weather became increasingly worse. The tide was rising, along with the speed of the wind. With the strength of the blue typhoon's metal, they were able to get through the tough waves just fine, but Scurvy was taking a lot longer than Sonic's team. Eventually, the group arrived at a stone fort, lined with cannons and many pirates. The ships entered through a water gate and entered the fort. Both groups exited and entered the interior of the fort, where there was a large meeting room.

"So, mates, what do you have in mind for destroying these here 'dark monsters'?" Captain Scurvy asked.

"Well," Sonic said, "We just recently were able to stop the dark monsters on a different planet called Enchantic, so if we were able to stop them once, we can do it again.

"How is it you plan on killing them?" Scurvy asked, "Because from what we know, none of our weapons can stop these here things."

"They can be killed." Tails said as he stepped up, "We need to use weapons with light energy though."

"Light energy?" Scurvy said, very confused, "What is light energy?"

"It's tough to explain," Shawn said, "Just know this, your weapons can be modified to where they are able to harm them, just let us fix up a few of your ships, and we can work together to stop the dark monsters.

Scurvy threw his hook onto the table separating the group from him, "And what am I getting out of this? I'm either making me some profit or I don't come."

"Your lives." Cosmo said, appearing from behind the crowd, "If Tails is saying these dark monsters are as bad as they are, then you won't stand a chance unless you help us."

"Very well then." Captain Scurvy said, "What will you need to do?"

"First off," Tails said as he stepped up, "Your wooden ships won't last a second against the weapons of the dark monsters. You'll need to upgrade to a metal hull if you want to even consider going out there into battle. We'll also need to tweak your ships cannon's and any other weapons you may have on your ship.

"Sounds fine to me." Captain Scurvy said.

"We're gonna need a couple of your ships," Shawn said, "We can't just attack with the blue typhoon, we'll be done for."

"Very well, I will bring you two of me finest vessels." Captain Scurvy said.

"Mr. Scurvy" Cream said, nervously approaching him, "Do you know where the dark monsters may have a very large base?"

"Yea," Knuckles said, "We will need to know where it is if we wanna take out this dark core."

"What be a dark core?" Captain Scurvy asked?

Tails stepped out amongst the group, "It's a-"

"It lets the dark monsters ruin the weather and send in dark monsters." He looked over to Tails, "Sorry, he wouldn't have understood your technological genius."

Tails sighed, "Its fine Shawn."

"Yes." Scurvy said, "They have some sort of large fort at desolate island."

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"It's a large island completely surrounded by water for hundreds of miles of water." Scurvy exclaimed.

Sonic sighed, "Are you sure it's there and not somewhere else?"

"Yep, I can still remember from me two eyes." Scurvy announced with a laugh.

"Very well then, how far is it from here?" Shawn asked.

"With the tide, about a 4 hour sail." Scurvy estimated.

"Okay then, let's get to work!" Sonic said. Scurvy got a group of his pirates and ordered them to follow the order of Sonic and his team. Tails brought out some metal as the pirates took it and began putting it over the original wooden frame of the pirate's raggedy ship. As they worked, the pirates sang shanty's as they worked. Cosmo was intimidated by the pirate's size and horrible smell. Cosmo stayed by Tails the entire time that they worked. Tails smiled at having her back and working with the group again.

After a few hours, the ships were battle ready, armed with cannons that would shoot fireballs filled with light energy. The groups made their way to their ships, ready to make the long journey to their next objective. The pirates waved and screamed as they wished the group the best of luck with their mission.

On the way, Tails sat at the captain's seat, steering the ship through the tides of the ocean. Cosmo came over and tapped his shoulders.

"Yes Cosmo?" Tails asked smiling.

"Tails, I don't know how exactly I can attack the dark monsters." Cosmo said, what do you think I should do?"

Tails looked at Cosmo with confusion, "Wait, are you saying you want to join us in battle?"

"Yes Tails, I don't want to sit back and watch you and our friends get hurt." Cosmo said.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Tails asked, "I won't hold you back, but I just don't want to see you get hurt after what happened with the metarex."

"Yes Tails." Cosmo said as she put her hand on his. Tails put his other hand on top of hers.

"Okay Cosmo. But if you feel like you're in serious danger, then I want you to get out of the battle."

Cosmo tightly hugged Tails, "Thank you; I knew you would give me a chance." Tails wildly blushed as he continued to steer the ship through the ocean. Eventually the three ships were able to see the massive base.

"Wow." Shawn said, "I don't know about this."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"This isn't gonna be as easy as Enchantic, We're gonna need to go loud, since there's no real way of sneaking in.

Tails sat there amongst the group as they debated on how they were going to attack the base. Eventually he stepped up.

"I've got an idea!" Tails said as he ran out to the deck, he signaled all of the pirates to meet up with them so that they could discuss it. All of the pirates, including Scurvy, came aboard the deck as Tails told them what everyone would do.

All of the ships began circling the base as they began to get ready for an attack.

"Fire!" Tails yelled from the ship as all of the ships began firing at the dark monster's base. Then, hundreds of cannons and lasers were fired at the base. The base began returning fire at the gang as the sounds of the cannons and lasers filled the air. The ships made evasive maneuvers to evade the fire of the cannons at the top of the base firing dark shards the boats. The pirates were having difficulty holding off the fire of the fire of the cannons, and were starting to take some serious damage. The cannons then started to get destroyed. Scurvy looked at the blue typhoon from his ship and watched as heavy weapons emerged from the ship and began shredding the meatal of the cannons. Within a few moments, most of the cannons started blowing up.

The blue typhoon started to push forward, until large, cannon like weapons, emerged from the base as it began to fire large lasers at the blue typhoon. It started melting some of the metal on the blue typhoon.

"All units retreat!" Knuckles yelled through the intercom as the pirates and the blue typhoon began to speed away from the base. In the Captain's seat, Knuckles sat there with a pirate's hat as he smiled.

"Arrgh!" He mockingly said, "We shall soon be seizing the booty!"

"Knuckles, could you say what you're saying in English?"

Knuckles sighed as he took his hat off, "The plan is going perfect right now and the base will soon be going down. Wow, none of you can have any fun on this ship." Knuckles and Amy then got into a heated discussion.

As the ships traveled away, 2 regular submarines and a 2 person submarine swam underneath the blue ocean as they sneaked their way into the underbelly of the base. Aboard the normal subs were Sonic and Shawn. The dual sub held captivity to Tails and Cosmo.

"Good thing we had these subs back from Hyde!" Tails said through the intercoms connecting the 3 subs. Cosmo stared above as she watched the ships fire at the base. A large laser then stretched across the top of the base and hit the blue typhoon. It then began falling back.

"I think that means we're up." Cosmo said as they started moving towards the underbelly of the base. The subs then began going through the dirt and started making their way towards the lowest level of the base.

"Tails," Shawn said, "Where would the best spot be to get into the base undetected?"

"There's a workshop for some vehicles at this location." Tails said as he highlighted a part of the bottom of the base for Shawn. A laser then appeared and started opening a hole for the submarines. They then snuck their way into the base. The subs landed on the metal of the base and got out. Sirens were going off from the ships attacking, and they went away. This gave them the cues that the ships had fully fallen back.

"Good, now let's get to finding that dark core." Shawn said as he got an MP5 and put a suppressor on it. The team started making their way through the hallways of the base and checked the corners. Shawn peaked over and saw that there were two guards walking down the hallway.

"I've got this." Sonic said as he got out in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey." Sonic said, as the guards looked at him with shock.

"It's th-" The guard tried to finish his sentence, but by that point Sonic had already taken both of them down with a homing attacked. Their bodies disappeared into the floor.

"That was fun," Sonic said, walking back to the group, "But let's actually get moving now." The team then continued making their way through the hallways. As they made their way through the hallway, someone watched them through a camera on the wall.

The dark monster grunted, "If only they knew how dead they were."

End of Part 16


	17. Hidden

Day: June 20, 2184

As the group snuck through the halls of the dark monsters base, Sonic, Shawn, Tails, and Cosmo crept their way around the corners, keeping an eye out for any dark monster that might get in their way.

"Computer, is there any sign of negative energy?" Shawn asked

"Checking sir," The computer said as it checked for anything around.

"The nearest large dark energy source is 2 floors up." The CPU responded.

"Is there anything else we should be concerned about?" Shawn asked.

"There are multiple dark energy sources around us."

"How many?"

"Around 100."

Shawn loaded another clip into his silenced MP5, "Seems like a fair match. Let's get moving." The group decided the first thing they would need to do is find a way of getting up to the floor they needed to be in in order to find the dark core and destroy it. As they headed their way through, Tails began to notice that Cosmo was slowly moving closer and closer to him. She eventually got so close that their arms were brushing together.

"Are you okay Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"Yea." Cosmo replied, "It was my fault for running into you." Cosmo said.

"Cosmo," Tails whispered, "If you're scared, you can tell me."

"Well, I guess I'm a little scared, its jus-". Cosmo was just about to finish until Tails took her hand.

"Don't be afraid," Tails said, "As long as I'm here, you won't be hurt." Cosmo smiled and let go of Tails hand. Shawn elbowed Sonic and they both snickered. Shawn shushed them as he looked around another corner. Awaiting him were 3 dark monsters walking towards them.

"Shawn, take the one on the left. Tails, take the one on the right. I've got the middle." Sonic said.

"What about me?" Cosmo asked.

"Uhhh…" Sonic didn't know what Cosmo could do.

"You can cover our backs and let us know if any are coming behind us." Tails said.

"Oh," Cosmo said, "Okay." Sonic did the same thing he did before; he walked out with his hands up.

"Don't shoot! I surrender!" Sonic said coming from around the corner. The dark monsters raised their rifles, ready to shoot Sonic anyway.

"Woah woah woah!" Sonic said, "Before you shoot, you should know I'm not alone." As he said that, Shawn and Tails came from behind. The dark monsters took a step back. Shawn, Sonic, and Tails ran up and took down all of the dark monsters ahead.

"Come on." Sonic said, "If this gets any easier, then I might have to just take a nap!"

"We can" Shawn said, "After we destroy this dark core.

Cosmo walked up to the rest of the group, "I think I see a set of stairs up ahead!" Cosmo said. The three looked up ahead. Sure enough, there was a door leading to a set of stairs.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sonic said, "Let's go!" Sonic then ran quickly down the hall.

"Hey, wait up!" Shawn said as he turned on his sonic thrusters and started making his way towards Sonic. Tails was just getting ready to fly towards them, but then noticed Cosmo standing back. That's when it hit Tails: Cosmo didn't have a way of going very fast.

"Don't worry," Tails said as he held out his hand," I've got you." Cosmo took his hand as Tails grabbed her and carried her in the bride and groom position as Tails flew and carried Cosmo down the hall and towards the stairs. The two ran up the stairs and saw that Sonic and Shawn were looking through the window of the door. Tails, concerned for what they were looking at, picked up his pace as he made his way towards the duo.

"What's in there?" Tails asked.

"Take a look." Shawn said, with a concerned tone. Tails walked towards the door cautiously, and when he looked into there, he wished he could look away and look back to not see what he was looking at. On the other side of the door contained many dark monsters, probably around 20 or 30.

"What are we gonna do?" Cosmo asked.

"We won't be able to kill any of them," Shawn said, "Someone would be destined to know that people are starting to go missing."

"You're right." Sonic said, "But it would be impossible to try and sneak through. There are too many guards."

"We have to think of something quick!" Cosmo said, "If we don't, the dark monsters are bound to notice that some of their men are missing." The group sat there in silence, trying to think up a plan as they waited for someone to think up something.

"I think I've got a good idea." Tails said.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"I say we have Knuckles bring the ships back and prepare another attack. That should send some of the men outside to try and stop the ships, which will give us an easy time getting to the dark core."

"Seems like a legitimate plan." Shawn said.

Tails opened up his communicator, "Knuckles, can you read me?"

"Ahoy me maty!" Knuckles said in a mocking pirate tone.

Tails sighed, "I need you to get serious for a moment Knuckles."

"Oh." Knuckles said ripping off all of his pirate gear, "What's up?"

"Well, we're almost to the dark core." Sonic said, "But we have way too many dark monsters near us, so we need you and scurvy to swing back around so that you can distract them once more."

"I'm not sure Sonic." Knuckles said, "Scurvy said his ships weren't holding up well, and they were almost out of ammo."

"Don't worry," Tails said, "We just need you to at least get there men outside, when we give you the go, then you can fall back again, just shake them up a little."

Knuckles sighed, "Very well, if we start taking too much though, we're leaving."

"We know." Tails said. He then closed his communicator, "Looks like we've got some time to kill." The group sat and watched for anyone coming near them while they waited for the second distraction to come in.

Meanwhile, Knuckles closed his communicator and shook his head.

"What's wrong Mr. Knuckles?" Cream asked as she came from around the corner.

"I'm just concerned" Knuckles said, "Tails wants us to create another distraction, I'm just not sure that we will be able to take some of the damage we're gonna take.

"Well, I guess Tails can be stupid like that sometimes." Cream said. Knuckles looked at Cream with shock. Cream doesn't usually say stuff like that about her friends. He then looked at her with concern.

"A-Are you okay?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes." Cream angrily said, "Why do you have to be sniffing down my neck? What, do you think I'm upset about something? Because I'm not!"

"Okay okay." Knuckles said, "I won't ask anymore."

"Hmph." Cream said as she walked back into the halls of the blue typhoon. Knuckles contacted Captain Scurvy through the communicator the group gave him.

"Hey Scurvy, We're not finished yet."

"What would you need me maty?" Scurvy asked.

"Sonic has requested that we take distract the dark monsters once more so they can get through a room."

"Are ships may be breaking, but our fighting spirit won't!"

"Sounds good, so let's focus on the laser before we're melted first." Knuckles said. The three ships turned around and then got there missiles ready as the team saw that the laser was still up from before. The three ships, once within range, immediately fired there missiles at the laser cannon. Within a few moments, the laser cannon was blown into smithereens. The dark monsters got out of firing position and started firing back at the ships with dark shards and rockets. The three ships began picking off the dark monsters one by one. More dark monsters we're coming out from the base and into the battle. Suddenly, the second pirate ship started taking lots of dark shards. Knuckles and Amy looked to see that the dark monsters were now setting up mini-guns around the base and firing them at the pirate ship.

"We be taken too many hits!" The leader of the second ship said, "We need to fall back now!"

"Just try and hang in there a few more moments!" Knuckles said, "Sonic, can we fall back yet?"

"We're still waiting for a few more to leave." Sonic said, "Probably about thirty more seconds."

"I don't think we have 30 Seconds!" The leader of the second pirate ship yelled through the communicator.

"You're doing great, just hang in there," Tails said, "Knuckles, Scurvy: Focus your fire on whatever is hurting that ship!"

"We'll try!" Knuckles and Scurvy said." Knuckles and Scurvy then began to focus fire on the mini-guns. However, they started having mini-guns fire at them.

"I'll cover you!" Knuckles said, "You just take care of the mini-gun on your friend over there!"

"That's not just my friend!" Scurvy said, "It be me brother!" He then began pouring everything he could into the mini-gun firing at his brother's ship.

"We're good now, you can leave." Tails said.

"Good." Scurvy said, "Come on brother let's-"

"The ship is on fire!" Scurvy's brother said, "Everyone, abandon ship!" Scurvy then watched as he saw his brother and his crew dive into the ocean blue as the ship exploded and erupted into flames.

"Brother!" Scurvy said.

"Guys, we've gotta go, your gonna need to take them all out before we can help you." Amy said.

"Don't worry." Sonic said, "We'll be alright, "Come on guys, let's pick up the pace." The group then ran through the room, which seemed like some sort of vehicle factory, and made it to the other side. Upon arriving at the next door, Shawn looked into the door to check for anymore dark monsters. None were in sight, so he opened the door and entered the hallway.

"The dark core will be located to your left." The computer said.

"Thanks computer." Shawn said. They then made their way down the hallway.

"Wow," Tails said, "This place is definitely a lot bigger than the last base we went to."

"Yea," Sonic said, "I wonder why."

"They might be protecting something just as important as the dark core. Keep your eyes open." Shawn said. As they walked down the hall, Cosmo walked up to Shawn and poked him on the side.

"Shawn?" Cosmo asked, "Do you think Scurvy's brother and his team are going to be okay?"

"Yes," Shawn quickly answered, "I'm making sure we leave here with no casualties, unlike Enchantic." Shawn then hurried ahead as he continued to walk down the hall. As they looked down the hall, Tails caught something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to see something in the window. Upon seeing it, his eyes shined like the object he desired.

"Guys!" Tails whispered/yelled. The group turned around to face Tails, "I found a chaos emerald!"

"A what?" Sonic asked.

"A chaos emerald!"

"But, I thought those were all scattered in space after Shadow used them."

"That's what I thought, but I guess not! Come on, let's go get it while we're here!" Tails then ran into the room to acquire the chaos emerald.

"Tails wait!" Shawn yelled as he and the rest of the group ran into the room with him. Upon running into the room, the door shut tight behind them. Shawn ran back and tried to open the door.

"Guys, it's locked!" Shawn said. The group then heard a menacing, evil laugh came from behind them.

"Who are you?" Sonic yelled, "Show yourself!" Sonic said.

"If you insist." The voice said. Then, from behind the emerald where the table laid stood a 6 foot tall dark monster with platinum armor.

"Don't tell me you really thought that your plan would work."

End of Part 17


	18. A Suicidal Plan

Day: June 20, 2184

"Plan? What plan?" Shawn asked, trying to cover the fact that they had been caught sneaking into the dark monsters base.

"Come on, you can't seriously think we didn't know that you snuck in underneath the base." The dark monster said.

"Well, if you knew that we were here, then why didn't you just kill us then?" Sonic asked.

"Well, what fun would that be?" he asked, "If I was to sound the alarms immediately, then you would probably escape and I wouldn't be able to capture you like I have now." They all stood in a stalemate, waiting for the other to make a move.

"So, who are you?" Tails asked.

"Who am I?" he asked, "my name is Hex, one of the commanders of the dark monsters."

"Wait." Shawn said, "I thought that the dark master was the leader of the dark monsters."

"He is," Hex said, "I'm one of the four commanders. The commanders are right below the ranking of dark master."

"But why?" Cosmo said as she emerged from behind Tails like a whimpering dog, "Why do you want to engulf this world into darkness?

"Because life has always used light as there source of hope." Hex replied, "Whenever civilization began, people wouldn't rely on the dark, they needed light or they wouldn't live. So what do they do? They take away our darkness and fill it with lights and flashing icons. And for what? A store? A mediocre sign showing off a city for marketing? You people used to use light for a feeling of safety. But now you use it for useless things. We are here to bring back the darkness that used to be in your world, but this time, darkness will consume your universe forever!"

Hex then began to ominously laugh, sending chills down Shawn's spine.

"So, what are you going to do with us?" Tails asked.

"You have two options." Hex said, "Dave, bring up the monitor." A dark monster then walked over to an overhead monitor and turns it on. When it turned on, it showed 15 pirates, all lined up with dark monsters behind them.

"You can either turn all of your friends in and surrender, or all of these pirates will die." Shawn stood there in shock. He knew he had promised Cosmo and everyone else that he would make sure there would be no casualties this time. Every time that someone within his team dies, he feels like that he's the one to blame.

"You wouldn't." Shawn said.

"Oh, would I?" Hex asked, "Randall, take care of one of them for me." One of the dark monsters nodded. He then pulled out a black, ominous knife and stabbed it into the shoulder of one of the pirates. He screamed as he fell onto the ground, grabbing his shoulder from the stab wound. The dark monster then stabbed both of his calves. The pirate screamed as blood poured from his body. The dark monster then took three more knives and stabbed them into both of his arms and legs. Shawn winced as the pirate begged for help amongst his other pirates. The pirates sat there in horror knowing they could be next in line to be put through this torture.

"Is this what you want?" Hex said, "Do you really wish for your fellow comrades to die like this, knowing it was you that could've saved them? Come on, just surrender yourselves already!" Cosmo cried as she threw her head into Tails arm. Tails wrapped his hand around her so she didn't have to witness the bloody beatdown that was occurring right in front of them.

"We won't give up now!" Sonic said, "We're just getting started!"

"You must really enjoy torture, blue hedgehog." Hex said, "Randall, finish the first one off and prepare the captain." The dark monster nodded as he pulled out a gun and slowly shot dark shards into the pirate. The pirate screamed as he tried to hold on for dear life. The dark monster then pulled out the knives as he turned the pirate on his back as he pointed the barrel straight into the pirate's eye. He then pulled the trigger as blood splattered onto the monster's armor and onto the sand. The other pirates looked away from the terror that was occurring before their eyes.

Another dark monster grabbed one of the pirates and pulled them in front of the camera.

"No, please, I'm begging you!" The pirate said. He then looked at the camera, "If I die, tell my brother that I love him and that me spirit will always be with him and the mighty seas!"

"That must be Scurvy's brother" Sonic thought, "We've gotta try and find a way to save him!"

"Shawn?" Shawn heard something come through his ear within his helmet, "Shawn, can you hear me?" It was Knuckles; he was coming through to contact Shawn, "I know you've been captured. I can see what you can see thanks to your computer thing. I also know we've got pirates being killed on the sand. I'm gonna shoot our last missiles at the base, which should distract them enough to buy you time to try and escape. Get the dark core if you can, but don't do it if it's too sketchy." Shawn looked at the others, who had earpieces on and they nodded. Hex may have had a good plan in mind, but it was the earpieces that he forgot to notice.

They sat there for a few minutes, watching Scurvy's brother get beaten down senselessly.

"You know," Hex said, "This can all end now. All you have to do is call your friends in and surrender."

Suddenly, the base rumbled violently from the impact of the blue typhoon's missiles. Sonic, Tails, and Shawn then began firing at the dark monsters that were surrounding them. Dark shards, a blue blur, yellow lighting, and blue bullets filled the air within them. Cosmo ducked behind them as she hid behind a flipped over a desk. Hex tried to take in everything that was happening, but couldn't because of all the carnage that was happening. He looked at the monitor to see that the pirates were gone and the dark monsters had been murdered.

"No!" Hex yelled. He then looked back to see that Sonic had acquired the yellow chaos emerald.

"Thanks!" He said as he turned around. Shawn, Sonic, and Tails then worked together to go through the window of the room and break through. Cosmo followed shortly behind.

"NO!" Hex screamed as he ran through the window and started to pursue Sonic and his friends.

"He's following us!" Cosmo yelled while she was being held in Tail's arms.

"Don't worry." He said, "Hex won't be able to catch up to us.

"I've got an idea." Shawn said as he looked at the others, "A little payback to our old pal Hex. Just follow my lead."

"Dark Core is up ahead to your right." The computer said.

"Thanks computer." Shawn said. The group then ran through the door to see the dark core right in front of them.

"Knuckles," Shawn said, "Pick us up at the marked coordinates."

"No way." Knuckles said, "Sorry Shawn, but the engines are fried, we're being tossed around by the waves out here!"

"What are we gonna do?" Tails asked, "We're cornered!" Shawn thought for a second, he saw a walkway above him. He smiled as he came up with an edgy plan.

"Tails, do you trust me?" Shawn asked.

"Y-Yea of course. Is that the best thing to be wondering right now?" Tails asked.

"Absolutely." Shawn said. He then pressed a button on the bomb and placed it on the dark core and set the timer for one minute.

"One minute?" Sonic exclaimed, "Shawn, I'm fast, but I'm not fast enough to run on water and exit this fort in one minute!"

"We're not." Shawn said, "Do and say as I tell, and we'll make it out of here alive." The group was concerned with Shawn's plan, but they followed. Shawn locked the door with extra emphasis and armed the bomb.

"Tails, tell me when that bomb is at 30 seconds." Shawn said.

"Okay." He watched the bomb. Suddenly, banging came from the door. It was Hex, ready to kill the group of freedom fighters.

"It's at 30!" Tails said. Shawn then pressed a button on his forearm and started making a hole in the wall. The door was slowly beginning to give away from Hex's fist driving into it.

"Shawn!" Cosmo screamed, "We're gonna die!"

"No we're not!" Shawn said. The hole he was making finally opened up and showed the outside. The seas we're the only thing ahead of them.

"5 Seconds Shawn!" Tails screamed.

"Jump now!" Shawn said. Shawn then ran out of the building, with Sonic, Tails, and Cosmo following behind them. The door finally gave and Hex came running in.

"Alright, time to-" Hex then looked at the dark core ahead of him, with a bomb right next to it.

"What? NOOOO-" He was then cut off by the arming of the bomb and the explosion of the dark core. A burst of flames came from the base and all around. Shawn, Tails, Sonic, and Cosmo we're now all falling and we're about to head into the water. Suddenly, a boat came by and all 4 landed in the boat.

"Is everyone okay?" Shawn asked as he got up and made his way to the driver's seat.

"Y-yea. We're fine." Sonic said. Shawn then started driving the boat away from the base as it was coming down in flames.

"What is this?" Tails asked.

"It's a boat I made." Shawn said, "I figured we might have some difficulty getting out, so I had the boat made in case of an emergency. Pretty efficient huh?"

"Wow." Cosmo said, "That plan went perfectly!"

"Well, minus the part where we got captured, yea. That plan couldn't have gone much better." The group started making their way back to the blue typhoon. As they made their way, the seas started to calm down, and the dark, ominous clouds started to fade away. Tails smiled as he knew the effects of the dark core were going away. Cosmo gasped in awe as she watched this ugly battlefield turn into something beautiful.

"Now, about the blue typhoon." Tails said. Everyone smiled and laughed as they saw their friends waving at them from the blue typhoon.

A week later, the crew had made the repairs necessary to get the ship back in space. The group said goodbye to Scurvy and his brother as they all looked around at Pirate Cove one last time. The pirates waved their hands filled with beer and sang shanties as the blue typhoon took off and left for the stars.

As everyone rested in their beds, Tails walked by Shawn's room to hear him talking. "Funny" He thought, "I thought Shawn was alone in his room right now." He entered to see Shawn talking to some device. Shawn, out of his warsuit, turned around and smiled.

"Don't worry" He said, "I'm just logging a war diary." Tails looked at him confused.

"Apparently the device may kill all of my memory someday, so I have to do these just in case." Tails smiled and nodded as he closed Shawn's door and made his way to his room to get some rest.

Day: June 28, 2184

Tails woke up to hear screaming in his room, he turned to see it was Cosmo, who was sitting up and crying. She looked at him with shock.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked.

"Yea, I just had a nightmare." Cosmo said as she gasped. Cosmo twiddled with her fingers as she looked around.

"Tails, I-I know this sounds may sound odd, but is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?"

"Aren't you kind of doing that already?" Tails asked.

"No, I meant with you in your bed." Tails face turned bright red. He knew it would be kind of weird, but he wanted Cosmo to get some rest.

"Sure Cosmo." Tails said.

"Thank You." Cosmo then got up and made her way to his bed. As she lay down next to him, it was a good thing Cosmo couldn't see his face, because it might as well be a tomato. He blushed even harder when he felt her arm snuggle up on his body. The two were now inches away from each other. Tails could then feel himself wrapping his two Tails around Cosmo.

"Don't worry." Tails said, "Just know you'll always be safe when I'm around."

Cosmo smiled, "Thank you Tails." The two then comfortably slept together through the night.

End of Part 18


	19. A Galactic Encounter

Day: June 28, 2184

Shawn's War Log Entry: Over this past month, with each dark monster I send to their graves, I feel myself growing stronger. It must be the light energy coming back into my body. I will never understand how this works, but I do know that it keeps happening. It makes me feel happy to kill these demons, which I don't know if it makes me a demon, or if it makes me a demon. Another thing is that I have noticed that whenever I step out of my warsuit, my body is becoming more and more de-energized. Maybe it's just from travelling through space, but I can't assume that yet, considering I haven't been in battle for a long time. Also, I've begun to notice myself also hanging out with Tails more often than usual. I wasn't expecting to make such a personal connection with all of these people this fast. Maybe it's because of the past that I don't need to mention. I may tell them later, but for now, I don't want to remind myself of the things that were done to me in my past. I must rid myself of these demons, before my actions harm any of my friends. Friends? No. Teammates, that seems like a more appropriate name. I'm not even sure these people like me. Maybe they just keep me along as a supporter of the freedom fighters. Hopefully I will get my answer soon… [End of war log entry]

Shawn got up and walked away from his computer device that recorded his log entries. Shawn got up and went to the kitchen for a quick bite. He looked at the clock in his room: 3am. He hadn't slept since a couple of days ago. Shawn opened his door and peaked out to see if anyone was in the hall. He didn't wish to wake any of his friends that were resting after their long and dangerous battle on Pirate Cove. To Shawn's luck, no one was in the hallway. Shawn walked to the kitchen and opened the door. Upon opening, he saw Tails at the fridge, drinking a glass of milk.

"What are you doing up this late?" Shawn asked

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep." Tails said, "So I decided to go ahead and get a glass of milk."

"Oh, okay." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you'll never believe it. Cosmo and I slept with each other tonight!"

"Uhhh, don't you technically do that already?"

Tails threw his hand onto his face, "No, I mean slept with me in MY bed!"

Shawn smiled, "So, did you make a move?"

"No. She just wanted to sleep with me because she was having a nightmare."

"What?! Come on man, that would've been the perfect opportunity to make some magic happen!"

Tails ears dropped down, "Yea, I shouldn't have been that stupid.

"Hey, don't worry" Shawn said, "You two will date one day, I can see it."

Tails ears perked back up, "You really think so?"

"Yes, I'm almost sure of it."

Tails tightly embraced Cosmo, "Thanks Shawn."

Shawn didn't know how to respond, so he simply embraced back, "Your welcome." The two then grabbed a couple of cookies, and returned to their sleeping quarters.

Day: July 5, 2184

Shawn woke up to the sounds of alarms and flashing lights going through his room. He slowly began to wake up from his slumber.

"Wait," Shawn thought aloud, "have I been asleep this whole time?"

Suddenly, Tails voice came booming through the intercom, "attention all freedom fighters, report to the deck immediately. And Shawn, hustle this time, it's a real emergency. Upon hearing this, Shawn quickly had the warsuit quickly mold onto his body and ran to the deck. Shawn arrived 30 seconds later, to see everyone standing at the railing looking into space. Shawn joined everyone look at the railing.

"Hey, what's up? Shawn asked.

"It's a space station!" Sonic said. Shawn looked closely and could see a metal building floating amongst some meteors in the sky.

"Sir," Shawn's CPU said, "I'm detecting something on the radar."

"What is it Computer?" Shawn asked.

"It-It's friendly. Sir, I-I Think this space-station belongs to the metarex!"

"Shawn," Knuckles said as he approached him, "I thought you said that the metarex were gone and never returning."

"Calm down Knuckles," The CPU said, "Shawn wasn't lying. The only thing I am detecting at the moment is the space-station, but no sign of any metarex."

Knuckles loosened up, "Very well then."

"Sir, I can get you layouts of the base and all of their defensive measures." The CPU said.

"Sure, computer. Go ahead."

"There are 4 laser cannons, missile pods stretching amongst the entire base, Anti-heavy missile systems, and multiple mini-guns."

"Why are there so many heavy weapons?" Tails said with his arms crossed.

"According to the info about this base, this was a major factory that manufactured metarex robots." The group looked at the massive base ahead of them, not knowing the challenge that they would soon have to face.

"Computer," Shawn said, "Simulate 10 battles and check our chances with these guys."

"Calculating, sir." The computer then sat silent for a little, simulating battles and seeing how the results would come.

"Sir," The computer said, "Upon the 10 simulations you requested, the freedom fighters won 2 out of the 10 battles, but they barely made it out alive." The group became uneasy. They never had a battle where they knew heading in it would be a difficult challenge, and that it could be possible that a few of their teammates could be seriously hurt.

"Computer," Shawn said, "I want you to run another 10 simulators, but this time I want you to add 100 drones to the equation."

"Roger that. I'm simulating the battles now." The CPU said.

"100 drones?" Knuckles asked, "Shawn, we don't have 100 drones at our disposal, you know."

"You didn't," he replied, "until now. Come with me to the hangar." The entire gang made their way towards the hangar. When they arrived, the hangar looked the same as normal. There was the X-tornado, the X-tornado V2, Amy's plane, and a few spares in case anyone else headed into battle.

"Well," Sonic said, "Where are these 100 drones that you have spoken of?"

"Just wait." Shawn said. Shawn then walked up to a control panel. Upon pressing a button, a large part of the hangar floor opened up, when the ground raised from below, 100 robots, looking very similar to Shawn's warsuit, stood straight and still. Everyone gasped from the similarity of the robots to Shawn.

"Shawn!" Tails said, "When did you get the time to make these?"

"I came up with the idea about a week ago. (Author's note: Come on, let's be honest, you started singing the song when you read that.) And then I started the production of them two nights."

"Are they the same strength wise?" Knuckles asked.

"No." Shawn said, "I had to remove a bit of strength and speed, but they work just fine."

"Well then," Sonic said, "what are we waiting for?"

"My computer to come back with the projections." Shawn said, "If they aren't good, we're gonna produce more."

"I have the results," The CPU said, "The freedom fighters won 9 out of 10 times, and the one loss was due to a malfunction in the drones."

"Well that won't happen." Shawn said, "Okay everyone, here's the plan." The group got together as he laid out a brilliant plan to enter the base.

A few hours later, everyone prepared in their stations to attack the fleet head on. The heat seeking camo cover that had been activated ever since the team first sighted the station was turned off, and the blue typhoon shot multiple missiles at the base. Upon the missiles firing, all of the drones lifted off from the hangar bay and flew their way towards the metarex mega base. The base fought back by releasing fire with their mini-guns at the drones belonging to the freedom fighters. The laser cannon that were talked about hadn't been opened up yet, which confused Shawn, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Why haven't they released the laser cannon yet?" Sonic asked through his communicator.

"I think they're waiting to use it." Shawn said, "They don't want it out in the open because they know we'll make it our top priority to take it down. It's the only thing that can majorly hurt the blue typhoon."

"True," Tails said, "So where are we entering again?"

"I'm gonna mark some coordinates for the blue typhoon to fire rockets at, so that we can enter through the prison cell area."

"But why the prison cell area specifically?" Knuckles asked.

"The prison cells, unless the dark monsters did something to it, shouldn't have done anything to it. This means no guards, and a stress free time."

"Seems legitimate." Knuckles said. Shawn then shot a projectile at a part of the base and flew away and joined the drones that were now fighting enemy planes that had entered the battlefield from the metarex mega base.

"I've received the coordinates." Amy said, who was commandeering the blue typhoon since Tails wasn't able to operate it.

Cosmo and Cream watched the group fight from the observation deck. Cream stood near Cosmo, but wasn't happy with her, considering that she ruined any chances of getting with Tails.

"I sure wish I could join the rest of the guys out there, I feel useless standing around here." Cosmo said, watching the show of explosions and planes flying through the empty void of space. Cream didn't reply to Cosmo.

"Cream, are you okay?" Cosmo asked, "Do you want me to get you some tea and cake?" Cream walked away and out of the flight deck. Cosmo wasn't sure why Cream was acting this way. She had been giving her the cold shoulder ever since she had been revived the plant. Not wanting to focus on it too much, she shrugged her shoulders and watched the guys continue to fight.

"Missiles fire!" Amy screamed as missiles were released from the ship and we're flying their way towards the spot Shawn fired the tracker at. Within a few mere moments, the missiles hit the base, making a big enough hole so that everyone could get in.

"Wow!" Sonic said, "Great shot Amy!" Sonic then stopped himself, "I-I mean, yea. Good job pressing that button, I guess."

"You're welcome Sonikku." Amy said seductively. Shawn laughed as everyone ejected out of their planes and landed into the opening in the ship. One by one, the group of four landed into the prison cell area. Shawn then pulled out a weapon and shot projectiles at the opening in the hole. The projectiles turned into flubber-like objects and covered the hole created by the team.

"That should hide the spot." Shawn said. The team then made their way quietly through the prison cell area. Shawn looked at the bodies that we're held in these cells. It ranged from anyone and anything. There we're Mobians, Marmolins, and there we're even a few seedrians that he saw. He made sure that he didn't mention this to Cosmo, considering she was the only surviving seedrian, who had already escaped death once, she didn't need to know about it again.

"You guys get that door open." Shawn said, "I'll catch up to you." The group, wondering why Shawn made this decision, decided to listen to him and he went ahead. Shawn slowly walked ahead as he looked at all of the people that lay dead in the prison cells. Shawn noticed one body out the others. One that looked so familiar to him, he swore he noticed it from somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on it. Shawn then realized something, he knew this person from somewhere. His jaw dropped as he dropped his weapon. He fell to his knees as he looked at the body that was in that prison cell. The others saw him and we're concerned.

"Shawn?" Sonic asked, "Y-you okay?"

"I thought you we're dead." Shawn said.

"What?" Tails asked, "I can't hear you."

"Oh my god! Jane!" Shawn screamed as he grabbed at the prison cell bars.

"Shawn!" Tails said, "Don't do that! There may be alarms on those bars.

"Jane! I'll save you!" Shawn said. He used his armors super strength and pulled the bars off of their holding place. Alarms rang as the group readied for a massive attack.

"Look at what you did Shawn!" Knuckles screamed.

"This girl… means more to me than anything in the universe." Shawn said with a chine spilling tone, "and we will save her, even if we have to kill every single dark monster in this place."

End of part 19


	20. Lost and Found

Day: July 5, 2184

The three stood there in shock, having chills sent down their spines after the way that Shawn had just spoken to them. Never had they heard Shawn talk like this before, and they didn't want to hear it ever again. The person most shocked was Tails. Tails had a feeling something wasn't right with Shawn, he was always treating him differently amongst the others. Maybe it was trust; maybe it was just that Shawn didn't like anyone else in the group. He also talked about different stuff with him, not just war, but his personal life. Something told him he was hiding something about his past, but he would have to confess soon, because he was making a lot of people angry.

"O-okay Shawn." Sonic said. Tails came back to the realization that they were still in battle. He turned around to see a swarm of dark monsters were charging towards them, ready to fight.

"Guys!" Tails exclaimed, "We've got dark monsters coming, don't forget that!"

"R-right." Sonic said. They then turned to fight the dark monsters. Sonic used his homing attack and attacked the dark monsters. One by one, the dark monsters began fading away into the ground, dropping energy orbs and going towards Shawn.

Shawn began to laugh, "Oh my god! I can feel the power seeping through my veins!"

"Focus Shawn!" Knuckles said, "If that girl is as important as you're making her out to be, then we need to get moving." Shawn nodded, as he pulled out his MP5. He nodded in disapproval.

"I need something bigger." Shawn said, "Computer, it's time for an upgrade. Get me an FN SCAR"

"Roger that sir." The CPU said. Tails watched as the powerful rifle formed around his back as a gel like substance took form and within a few moments, the rifle was fully formed and ready to fire. Tails had always been astonished by the way the technology was able to manipulate these weapons and have them loaded and ready in an instant. Shawn pulled the gun off of his back and began to fire his weapon. Tails turned around and saw that the dark monsters were dropping one by one onto the ground. As Knuckles ran up to get his share of some of the enemies, Shawn accidentally fired a bullet close to Knuckle's head. Knuckles looked down to see that a bit of his red fur was on the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" Knuckles said, "We're on the same team, y'know!"

"My bad," Shawn said, "it just feels good to have enough power to fire rifles again." Tails felt better as he heard Shawn's normal voice fill his lungs. It seemed like Shawn was back to his normal self. He just hoped he stayed this way, at least until they got back to the blue typhoon. Suddenly, something came to his mind.

"Shawn, hold on a moment." Tails said. He didn't want to ask this, but it might save them the time and effort, "How do you know that Jane is actually alive?"

Shawn then looked at Tails. Tails had chills go down his spine again, like he did before. He didn't want to compromise the mission, but he didn't want to get this girl out of here, just to learn that they were saving a dead body.

"Y-yea, I should probably check her, while we still have some time." Shawn said. Tails strongly exhaled, happy to know Shawn was still being normal.

"Computer, check organs of marked subject." Shawn said as he looked at Jane.

"Roger sir. Do you want me to save this contact as a friendly?"

"Not yet, but keep her in the database, we may keep it for later."

"Very well sir." Tails realized he had the time to look at whom exactly there saving. Tails examined Jane and what she looked like. Jane looked similar to that of Shawn and Chris, so he assumed they were the same species. Jane looked to be about a few inches shorter than Shawn, and had blonde hair, which looked like it had been cut before. She looked very skinny, almost as skinny as Tails from back when he was depressed about Cosmo. Maybe perhaps it was because she had been in this base, chained to the confines of her prison for so long.

"Examination complete." The CPU said.

"Well, is she alive?" Shawn asked.

"To my surprise, the subject has a heartbeat. It's weak, but her body is functioning. I'm assuming she went into a coma due to her exposure to space, or she is unconscious due to lack of water in the body."

"Thanks computer, I really appreciate it." Shawn said. He turned and faced the others, "Well, looks like we've got two objectives now."

"How exactly are you going to fire your rifle if you're carrying her?" Knuckles asked, "Because I know I'm not carrying her around."

"I'll just use a pistol then." Shawn said. He then took his new rifle and snapped it in half. The gel began to come again and fell onto the ground, hardening and turning to stone.

"Computer, I need an M9 pistol." Shawn said.

"Alright sir, but this is the last gun I can get you." The CPU said, "We're almost out of the gel."

"Wh-what?!" Shawn yelled.

"Sir, we don't have an unlimited source of this stuff. We'll have a little leftover, but we'll need to save it if we'll ever want to make more weapons. Don't forget that this stuff will also regenerate as long as there's at least a tiny bit of the essence."

Shawn sighed, "Very well then, get me that sidearm." The sidearm then started forming upon command. The pistol that Shawn used back on Enchantic and Mobius formed on his side and he pulled it up.

"Do we still have enough ammunition, computer?" Shawn asked.

"Yea, we've got ammo. I'm not sure how much though." The computer replied.

"Okay, I'll use it sparingly." Shawn said. He looked back at the rest of the team, "I need you guys to take a few more of them out, since I won't be able to use as much ammo as I can normally do."

"Hey, that means more for me!" Sonic said.

Shawn laughed, "Yea, I guess."

"Tails? Tails, can you hear me?" Cosmo's voice rang through the communicator on Tail's wrist. He flipped it open to see Cosmo's face.

"Oh thank god." Cosmo said, "I thought you guys were dead. The alarms were going off and you weren't moving. We were scared for you on the ship."

"Don't worry, we're fine." Tails said as he looked over at Shawn, who was carrying Jane, "We're bringing another guest aboard the ship when we return."

"Who?" Cosmo asked.

"We'll explain later. We need to destroy this base." Tails said, "Tails out." He then closed his communicator.

"So, how are we destroying this base exactly?" Knuckles asked.

"I think I've got an idea." The computer's voice rang, "There's a control station where there's a self-destruct button ready to go."

"Seems like a good idea." Sonic said, "Let's get moving!"

"I'll lead the way!" Shawn said, "after all, I'm the one who knows where this place is." Shawn then turned on his sonic thrusters as everyone ran down the halls, following where Shawn went to get to the control station.

Along the way, the group would encounter multiple groups of dark monsters. The group dodged and weaved through the dark shards and eliminated any dark monsters that came in their way. Along the way, Sonic became very cocky.

"Hey Knuckles," Sonic said, "When I say now, knock that dark monster out of here!" Sonic pointed at one of the dark monsters ahead of them. Knuckles smiled and nodded. Sonic then pulled ahead of the group as he began to aim at a dark monster ahead of him. He jumped in the air and homing attacked one of the dark monsters. The dark monster was then dizzy and confused.

"Now!" Sonic said. Knuckles ran up and knocked the dark monster through the hall and straight through a door.

"Nice hit!" Shawn said, "That's actually where the control room is, so that works out perfectly." The group ran into the room, where the dark monster had been slayed and walked up to the computer. Shawn looked at all of the technology around him, still carrying Jane on his shoulder.

"Which button does it?" Knuckles asked. Tails came up and examined the technology around him. He looked and pointed at a flashing red button.

"There!" He exclaimed. Shawn ran up and looked at the button. The button said self-destruction mode and had a timer above it. He turned the dial to 10 minutes. He then pressed the button and smashed the computer.

"There," Shawn said. "Mission accomplished!" Everyone began celebrating, all except for Tails, who stood with his arms crossed.

"Great, now how do we get out of here?" Tails asked. The celebration instantaneously stopped.

Shawn scratched his head, "Yea, probably should've thought about that."

"Sir, there is a hangar. It's a bit of a travel, but if you use the sonic thrusters, you should be able to make there just fine."

"Let's do it then!" Shawn said. "Come on guys! I'd rather not be here when this place blows up!" Shawn then turned on the sonic thrusters as he went out of the door and into the hall.

"Wait up!" Tails yelled as the three started catching up to Shawn. Tails began to feel like Shawn was trying to take control of the team. This wasn't team Shawn, though. They were the freedom fighters; they thought together and worked together. He wanted to say something to Shawn, but he knew that this wasn't the time. Maybe later, perhaps.

5 minutes later, Shawn arrived at the hangar, which had dark monsters up and down the hall, entering ships and going out the plasma shielded exit.

"Well, how do we plan on getting out of here?" Knuckles asked.

"I've got an idea," Shawn said, "I say we sho-"

"Hold on, Shawn." Sonic said, "You've been helping so much, how about we use my idea."

"Okay," Shawn said, "What's your plan?"

"I say we use a distraction to lure the dark monsters away and we steal their ships."

"Seems like a pretty legitimate plan." Shawn said. Sonic looked around and saw a pyramid of oil barrels in a corner.

"Hey Shawn," Sonic said as he pointed to the oil barrels, "How's about we see how powerful your pistol really is." Shawn then smiled as he raised his sidearm and pulled the trigger. The plasma round went flying through the air as it went into the air and created a massive explosion. The dark monsters looked and made their way towards the oil barrels.

"Hmph!" Sonic grunted, "To easy!" The group then jumped into the ships that were available to them. Shawn strapped Jane into one of the second seats in his ship as they lifted off. The dark monsters saw them and began to fire their weapons at them. It was to no avail, however, as the group launched their selves back into space.

"Amy," Sonic said, "We're coming back, but we're in the dark monsters ship, so hold your fire."

"Don't worry." Amy said, "While you've been gone, we've been dealing with the giant laser that wishes to melt us into oblivion!"

"You won't need to worry about that for long." Sonic said.

"Why?" Amy asked. Suddenly, fireworks of explosions happened through the base and sent chunks of metal through the void of space. Throughout the communicators, everybody celebrated, congratulating everyone for their hard work. All except for Shawn, who felt ashamed of what he had done.

"Everyone meet at the deck in 10 minutes." Shawn said in a straight tone, "I think it's time I explained some things."

End of Part 20


	21. Shawn's Origins Part 1

Day: July 5, 2184

Shawn sat in the hospitality area, staring at Jane, who lie on the medical bed stiff as a board. Ever since they had returned, she hadn't woken up, but her heart rate was increasing, so she should be waking up soon. Cream sat there with him, examining her new patient. Shawn looked at her, taking off his helmet, "Do you think she'll wake up soon?" Shawn asked.

"She should be waking up in a few hours." Cream said, quickly grabbing medicine and giving attention for her new patient.

"Thanks for doing this Cream, you'll be missing my whole backstory thing you know."

"Its fine." Cream said, "I'll ask everyone about it afterwards." Shawn patted Cream on the head as he walked out of the hospitality room and towards the deck. Shawn questioned if he should do this. Would the others look at him differently? Or would they look to him as a hero? No matter, it had to be done now. Shawn walked onto the deck, where everyone waited.

"We're ready." Sonic said, with his arms crossed.

"Okay, this is gonna be a little, so don't ask any questions until the end." Shawn said. (Authors Note: The rest of this special will be from Shawn's POV, just to clear up any confusion.)

Day: July 1, 2175

I don't remember much from my childhood. Most of it is blurred images now. But if there's one thing that I can remember, it was a lake. I don't know why its only the lake, but perhaps it was something about it that made me feel at ease. I felt safe, comfortable, and in my element. My father took me out there one day to go fishing. We sat around for 2 hours, waiting for a nibble at the string. Most children would quit after the first few reels, but I was determined to catch a fish. My dad eventually told me I could cast one more time before we left. So I casted my bait out into the water. 5 minutes later, nothing was nibbling, so I started to reel back. But just as I reeled back, The line started heading the other way. My dad and I tried to reel the fish into our boat. The fish was almost within arms length of the boat, when the line snapped. The line dragged into the river, along with our bait and the fish. My dad sighed in disappointment as I sat there smiling. He asked me why I was smiling, I told him because we can only improve from here. He smiled and patted my hair.

Day: August 25, 2175

This was the last memory I had of my childhood. I remember sitting at a dinner table with my mom and dad, eating a big bass that we caught out in the lake. Everyone was sitting down, admiring the delicious bass we had caught. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door My parents both went up to the door. I couldn't see the man at the door, nor could I hear him. All I could see were my parents crying and hugging each other. A couple of hours later, I went to bed. I woke up a few hours later in the car, laying in a cardboard box with lots of stuff around me. I couldn't tell what it was, but suddenly, I felt the car stop. My mom stepped out of the drivers seat and opened my passenger door. At this point, I wasn't fully awake, so I wasn't able to ask her what was happening. I was set down underneath a bridge and my mom cried as she ran back into the car. I cold see my dad from the passenger window, with tears running down his face. I saw the car drive away as I fell back asleep.

I woke up the next day, and my parents weren't there. I looked into the box that I was asleep in to see 7 sets of clothes, 2 sweats, and a winter coat, along with a letter. I opened it up to see a letter saying "Don't come home. I'm sorry it came to this, we will always love you, XOXO mom and dad." I cried, knowing that I would never see my mom or dad ever again. I ran, thinking I was in some horrible nightmare and that I would wake up, but I didn't. I was now stuck in a never-ending nightmare.

Day: May 27, 2181

There's nothing much different that happened after that. The rest of it up until this point is me surviving. I would walk down the streets with a coffee mug I found lying around, asking for change from strangers. Most would give me some money, seeing that I was only 5 years old. It wasn't hard for me to acquire a meal, so I originally had the thought that I would be okay. This reality was proven false when I started growing up. Society was developing to be self-minded and not to care for anyone else. So When I turned 11, people seemed to stop caring for me. I had found a group of the homeless, who welcomed me with open arms, seeing that I was only a kid. Unfortunately, or fortunately, I was the only kid in the camp, so I really didn't get to have a childhood.

The only person I trusted among the group was Jacob, an 18 year old who ran away from his father after being beaten by him. We would always hang out and try to get money together. He would look out for me and I would look out for him. One day, I was walking back to the camp, excited to show Jacob a $20 bill that I had found on the ground. When I arrived, there was a group huddle near something. I was confused as to what it was, so I walked up to investigate. When I walked up to the group, I saw a horrifying image. Jacob was lying on his back on a bed, with blood gushing out of his ribs. I ran through the crowd, horrified by the fact the only person I truly trusted was dying before my very eyes. As I ran up to him, he saw me coming and smiled. Even with the undescribably amount of pain he was going through, he still smiled when seeing me come by his side.

"W-who did this to you?" I asked.

"It was some rich bastards who thought it would be funny to stab me." Jacob said.

"We've gotta get you to a hospital!" I said.

"They won't take me. And besides, I'm about finished anyway."

"No!" I screamed, "That's not gonna happen! We're gonna make sure your alright! You'll be okay and we'll get that used car we saw yesterday!" Jacob looked into my eyes and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Shawn" Jacob said, "I want you to do something for me, before I go." I leaned in closer as he whispered in my ear, "Be remembered. Do something great that everyone will remember you for."

"Okay!" I screamed, "I will!" Jacob smiled as he exhaled one last time before his body became stiff. I slowly put my hands over his eyes and closed them. I screamed as I lay near my only friend's corpse. I can't hold myself together as I cry and scream the rest of the night.

Day: June 2, 2181

I left the camp the next night, as everyone was leaving in fear after learning that those rich bastards killed Jacob. Jacob was the strongest person in the camp, so knowing that, everyone had a right to be fearful. I tried going to a school to get an education, but they wouldn't accept me since I they thought I was full of shit when I said that I was homeless and didn't have any parents. No matter though. I had a promise to fulfill, and that was to be remembered. So I started working on going somewhere in my life instead of surviving on the streets. I was walking down the street, and ahead of me were these 3 guys. They were all white with Brown, blonde, and black buzz cut hair. I mind my own business and keep walking. As I walk past them, however, they intentionally run into me and I'm knocked onto my back. I get right back up and face them as their laughing as if it was the funniest thing ever that they knocked me down.

"Hey!" I yelled, "What the fuck was the for?"

"Heh, I just think that it's hilarious that you think you can walk around the rich district of Herthia." The blonde haired one said.

"I'm human to, you know. So I have a right to go wherever the hell I want."

"You wish." The buzz cut said, "you best be leaving you worthless piece of shit." There wasn't much I could do at this point, it was three of them and one of me, and I hadn't eaten for 2 days. I decided to walk away in the other direction. I could hear them laughing at me as I walked off. I would get payback, I thought, those faggots have no reason to act like they're top dog.

Later that night, I was walking down the street again, a couple of blocks away from where I encountered those jerks earlier. I saw a huge line for a club or something like that. I've never been in one before so I wouldn't know what it looked like. As I walked by, I saw that everyone was giving a dirty or disgusted look. I was disappointed that this is what society had turned into, knowing of the past when the wealthy would help the poor, but now they only cared about thereselves. As I walked by, I see three familiar faces in line. I'm shocked to see the three same faces I saw earlier that day. Angered by what happened before, I walked up to the one with a buzz cut and tossed his shoulder so he would face me. I threw my fist at him and the punch directly landed on his face. The buzz cut guy fell to the ground as the other two looked right at me.

"What the fuck?" the blonde one yelled. I turned and made a run for it as I heard the two behind me.

"Its that asswipe that we saw earlier today, lets jump his ass!" The brown haired one said. I ran down the street, with the others in hot pursuit. I ran down a street and into an ally, thinking they didn't see me go in. I was wrong however, as I saw them follow me right in. I ran down the alley until I met a wall. I turned to my left and saw a door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I turned around to see that the guys were standing there, menacingly facing me.

"Your gonna pay for that, faggot." The blonde one said.

"Yea," The brown haired one said, "Johnny just got out of the hospital a few days ago after stabbing the shit out of a worthless piece of scum like you." Reality suddenly hit me, these were the guys who killed Jacob. Anger fuelled up inside of me as I screamed and ran up to them as I tried to throw a punch. The blonde one grabbed my arm and snapped my wrist. I screamed as I fell to the ground in pain. I lay there as these two punch and kick me, not being able to defend myself.

"Well then Devin," The blonde one said, "Looks like we're gonna be able to stab two losers this week!" I watched as the blonde one pulled out a knife with blood stained all over it. It was the blood of Jacob, and I was about to have that knifed pierced into my side just like Jacob. I watched as the blonde one stabbed the blade into my ribs. I screamed as they jumped back from my scream.

"Shit dude!" Devin said, "someone's gonna hear him screaming!"

"Yea, lets go get check up on Johnny." The blonde one said. I watched as the two ran off around the corner. I stood up as I limped my way to the street. I screamed for help, hoping somebody would show up. But it was to no avail, so I kept on limping. The pain was almost unbearable at this point. I couldn't keep walking and tripped as I fell into the street. I was lying in the middle of the road with a puddle of blood surrounding me. I saw a light in the distance edging closer and closer to me. This is it, I thought, I'm gonna die and I'm gonna see Jacob. I began to pass out as the light got closer and closer to me.

I woke up later, I couldn't see anything but I could hear people talking.

"And you said he was lying in the middle of the street with blood all over the place?" A young, female voice asked.

"Yes." A male voice said, "He wasn't in good shape and the hospital wouldn't take him since I'm not his legal parent."

"What if this man's dangerous?" another female voice asked.

"Then we'll grab the rifle out of the closet." The male voice said. I started to slowly be able to see, and I felt as though I was in the most comfortable bed I had ever felt.

"Hey, he's waking up!" The young female said. I looked around to see I was tucked in a bed. I began to freak out and try to get out. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see an older gentleman putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Relax," He said, "we're not gonna hurt you." This man had brown eyes with blonde hair and looked at me with such meaningful eyes, and I think he saw it in me to.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your in our home." The man said, "We saw you in the street while we were driving and we noticed you weren't in the best of shape. So we decided to help you out."

"Young man," The older female said as she walked up, "Do you have a family? Where do you live?"

"I-I don't have a family." I said, "I live wherever the wind takes me." The family seemed shocked by my response. The old man covered his mouth in shock.

"Well," He said, "This isn't quite a hotel, but you can stay hear for a little while until we can find you a home, I guess." My face lighted up from hearing this. No one had ever been this nice to me since Jacob, so it made me feel warm inside.

"really?" I asked.

"Of course!" The female voice said, "We'll get you back into shape so you can be healthy, because from the looks of things, you could be doing better."

I smiled, "Thank you. My name is Shawn." I said.

"No problem." The man said, "I'm John, by the way."

"And I'm Angela." The older female said. She then looked next to her, "And this is Jane." I looked over to see a beautiful girl, about my age from the looks of things. She had blonde hair, along with green eyes. I smiled as I waved at her. She smiled and waved back.

"Jane," Angela said, "Could you feed Shawn some soup?"

"Sure!" She said. The older couple smiled as they walked out of the room. Jane walked up and sat next to my feet.

"Alright," Jane said, "Time to eat up!" I smiled as she brought the spoon to my mouth as I ate the soup.

Day: February 13, 2184

A few years passed, and I basically considered Jane and everyone my caretakers. I wouldn't say family, but they definitely took good care of me. I was given two meals a day and was a lot more energetic than I normally was. One day, I was walking downtown and smiled as I looked at some of the homeless people underneath a bridge. I walked up to them as I saw them see me. They became scared and backed up.

"It's okay." I said, "I'm not going to hurt you." I reached into my pocket and found a 5 dollar bill. I handed the bill over to one of the men as they looked at me with shock.

"T-thank you!" He said as his face brightened up. I smiled at the man, who looked like he had just gotten a reason to live. I suddenly heard a crash, a gunshot, and screams. I ran up to where it was, and saw that a bank was being robbed. I saw two men with ski masks on inside, robbing the bank. I look over and saw a cop who had been shot in the head and lied there dead. I grabbed the pistol and looked over to the two people robbing the bank. I aimed the pistol at there heads. One, two, that's how the bullets went and how the bodies dropped to the floor. I dropped the pistol and was just as shocked as everyone inside. Everyone ran up to me, shaking my hand and thanking me. I smiled as the police arrived, along with many more thanks to come.

I did it, I thought, I fulfilled Jacob's promise. I now know that I will be remembered as a hero.

End of Part 21


	22. Shawn's Origins Part 2

Day: February 15, 2184

After my whole moment with saving the bank, everyone throughout Herthia knew who I was and what had I done. I could barely walk outside without someone running up to me shaking my hand or thanking me for saving their finances. I remember one specific elderly lady walked up behind me while I was waiting in line with Jane at a restaurant for some tacos. I turned around and there she stood, giant smile over her face, with curly white hair and glasses.

"Excuse me, are you the man that stopped those bank robbers the other day?" The lady asked.

"Yea, that was me." I replied. She immediately held out her hand, and I shook it.

"Sir, words cannot describe how thankful I am that you were brave enough to stop those evil men."

"Nah, anyone else would've done the same thing."

"No. Anyone else would've ran away or watched that happened. You see, I was just informed about 5 days ago that my house would soon be foreclosed if I wasn't able to make the payments necessary. If you wouldn't have stopped them, I would've lost all of my belongings and would be sleeping under a bridge. But it's thanks to you I have a roof to sleep under tonight."

I never took into consideration how much this meant to people, how it could affect their lives. And that lady was right, not many people would've done what I did. I don't know what made me do it. I guess I can only assume that I didn't want those people to die like Jacob did. I always had followed Jacob's saying "be remembered" Ever since he died, and I guess it had kicked in then.

After the bank robbery, the bank offered me a job to work there as a security guard. I decided to take it since it would get me money for food and to possibly no longer bother Jane's family with meals. I don't really know if they enjoyed my company, or hated it. But I assumed they could tolerate it since I had been there for quite some time.

Word was also spreading that a new threat had appeared throughout the galaxy. They were being referred to as the metarex, a dangerous group of galactic terrorists that were destroying the inhabitants of planets one by one. We had been given fair warning of what to do in the case that they were to attack, but no one was prepared for what they would truly bring to the table.

Day: February 16, 2184

The next day, I decided to take my lunch break since Jane wanted to go try some new restaurant with me, she said it was some sort of new burger joint called McRonalds. I decided to give it a shot, even though I wasn't quite sure what to expect, but I was hearing mixed reviews throughout the community. As I walked out, I saw Jane standing there, in her short shorts and cut off T-Shirt. Herthia had been known for its warm weather and brief winters. However, when it was winter, it came hard with its bittering cold and snow storms. Jane walked up to me and we both began our journey.

"Hey there hotshot." Jane said.

"Hotshot?" I asked.

"Well, ever since the bank robbery incident, you've been all that anyone talks about. I guess you're some sort of super hero now."

"Yea, I guess you could say that."

"Well, every hero needs his sidekick." Jane held out her elbow, signaling me to link my arm with hers. I obeyed, and we walked down the sidewalk linked together.

"So, are you excited for this date?" I asked with a smirk.

"Date?" Jane asked, having her face blush wildly, "Since when was this a date?"

"Relax. I was just kidding."

"Oh, okay. I was about to say-" Then, A tornado siren went off, except this wasn't your normal siren. This one was extremely high pitched and wailing up and down rapidly. It could only mean one thing.

"Metarex!" Jane squealed.

"Red alert, red alert," The siren now had a man speaking through the system, "Metarex entering orbit E.T.A 5 minutes. Head towards your nearest evac center immediately. The two locations can be found on Orchard road and Galena Avenue."

"We're a couple of blocks from Orchard." Jane quickly said, horrified of the current situation.

"Yea, come on let's go!" I yelled, grabbing Jane's hand in the instance. We began running toward the evac center, where a bus awaited us to so that we could be sent to a nearby shelter, where we would be safe. As we ran, cars began rushing by them, whizzing their way to ensure their own safety. Looks like the rich won't even change when everyone is in a time of need, I thought.

Jane and I arrived at the evac station a few minutes later, where there were two lanes. There, a soldier stood atop some boxes that separated the hallway ahead into two lanes.

"Women and children make your way towards the left lane, men above 15 move to the left lane."

"Shawn," Jane said, squeezing my sweaty hand, "Sneak in with us, they won't know your 15." I stood firm, for I wasn't about to bow down to some people who thought they could just walk into other people's planets and take them over. I looked back at Jane and grabbed both of her arms.

"I'm going." I said.

"What? No, Shawn please I need to know that you'll be safe." Jane pleaded, it was to no avail. My mind had been set and there was no changing it. I kissed her on the head and looked into her eyes.

"When you get to the evac center, Tell John and Angela that I'll be okay and I will see them in a little bit." I said. Jane was now in tears, still begging me to stay with her. We were then as I was pushed into the lane with the other men and Jane was pushed into the lane with the women and children. I saw her one more time before I was thrown into a room similar to that of a locker room, except these lockers were filled with weapons, weapons to kill another person. I then looked over to my left and saw my friend Jeremy, who I met after moving in with Jane and her family. Jeremy had black skin with dreadlocks and was slightly built, strength wise. We stuck together, as we were sent with one of the leaders of this random group of fighters.

"My group," The man said, "You may refer to me as Dallas. We will be heading to the mailing building and building a defensive position from there. We are going to make sure we buy those busses enough time to get out of here and away from the metarex." I looked around as I saw my "team" Which consisted of about 20 men and children. I started to see some fathers grab their sons and try to run off, but would be cut off by soldiers covering the exit. We were then motioned to head out a door to our left. We were then met by a sky full of metarex ships. I looked around to see these ships sending lasers through these buildings and tearing apart the homes of our city. I was then pushed forward by someone. I saw that it was Dallas, who was trying to keep me focused on the task at hand. I gained focus and arrived at the Mailing station.

The mailing station was two rectangular buildings with a bridge in between, connecting the two. We arrived at the entrance and moved to the middle floor of the building.

"Alright," Dallas said as he pointed at people, "I want you five to move across the bridge and cover that building; I want you five to stay here and cover this building. The rest of you are on me. We are going to the middle bridge."

Jeremy and I stuck together and took cover behind part of the bridge.

"So," Jeremy asked, "How did Jane feel about you doing this?"

"She wasn't happy to say the least." I said, "She was in tears when we got separated."

"Hey, in case something happens to us, I just want you to know that you are one of the strongest guys I know. You've been through so much in your life, but here you are ready to die in battle."

"Thanks Jeremy, but we're gonna make it. We'll kill these metarex, make them regret thinking that taking over Herthia was a good idea, and we'll go see everyone else."

Jeremy then looked over towards the street, "I sure hope so." As Jeremy and I looked down the road, we saw metarex marching down the street, destroying anything and everything that came in their way.

"Wait." Dallas said. We sat there for a few moments, waiting for the perfect time to fire.

"Fire!" Dallas screamed. Everyone popped out of cover and fired their rifles at the unprepared metarex. The drones began to fall down one by one. Jeremy and I communicated together and focused fire on specific drones that could be causing us trouble. Before we knew it, half of the metarex that had arrived on the road were dead. I smiled as I looked back at Jeremy. Behind Jeremy's back, however, I saw a horrifying image, a son was crying as his father was bleeding out from being shot in the throat by the metarex. I ran over to the man to try and help him, but he was long gone. I looked to the kid, who had thrown his head into his father's chest, who lied there stiff and cold. I looked around to see many others were beginning to die. I questioned if we were truly going to make it out of here, or see Jane again.

"Incoming!" Dallas screamed. I looked as missiles were flying their way at the building. The missiles impacted the building and the buildings began crumbling to the ground. I tried to jump out of the bridge, but was thrown down to the ground with it. I was now under mass piles of rubble, hearing the screams of innocent lived dying by the hands of the metarex. I began to see a metarex drone walking up towards the rubble. A body popped out of the rubble and tried running away. The metarex drone laughed as it shot the person in the head. I tried to hold still to act like I was dead, but I guess my acting skills weren't top notch, for the drone had looked directly at me and raised its weapon. I closed my eyes and heard a gunshot. I opened them and saw that the metarex drone was down on the ground. I looked further to see that it was Jeremy who had saved me.

"You didn't think I was just going to let you die like that, do ya?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, I was expecting to take you a little longer." I sarcastically commented. A metarex jet flew over us and Jeremy lowered himself to stay out of sight.

"Come on, we need to get to the evac center." Jeremy said as he began helping me get the rubble off of my body."

"Is there still a bus there?" I asked.

"Shawn, they're all still there." Jeremy dreadfully said.

"Why?"

"I saw Dallas's dead body and heard over his walkie talkie that the evac center got surrounded before they were even able to leave."

I got up and grabbed my rifle and re-loaded it, "Then it looks like we have a delay that needs to be fixed then." Jeremy smiled and we both ran to the evac center. I looked around to see that the city was now completely destroyed, with all of the buildings on fire, along with some of the wildlife. I winced as I saw Jane's house on fire and crumbling to the ground. I looked away and we arrived at the evac center a few minutes later. Jeremy and I took cover behind some trees and stared at the metarex troops surrounding a bus. I used the scope on my weapon to look closer and was horrified to see what I saw. Jane's bus was the first bus out, with most of the metarex surrounding it. I looked over to the door and saw that a meatrex drone was about to enter it.

"Don't even think about it you cunt," I said as I pulled the trigger on the rifle.

"What the hell Shawn? They know we're here now!" Jeremy said. He was right though, the metaerex had now turned and we're firing their rifles at us. I looked over to Jeremy and smiled.

"Come on man, this is just like that one game we played the other day." I said.

"What, you mean Oval 4?" Jeremy asked. He then realized that's what I meant and he laughed hysterically. We began to pick off the metarex one by one. Within mere moments, the metarex were down.

"Come on," I yelled, "we've got a bus to catch." We then ran out of the forest and towards the buses. We screamed at the drivers to wait for us and, amazingly, they heard us. We arrived at the bus doors, which swung open the second we stepped in front of them. We jumped on board and I saw Jane ahead of me. I smiled as she smiled back at me.

"I told you I'd be okay." I said. But before the bus could start moving, a giant, mechanical rod shot itself through the middle of the bus. I feared for my life and Jane's as I tried to think of a way out of this situation.

"Jane!" I screamed, "Jump out of the window!" I ran back out of the bus and waited for Jane. I wasn't sure of what I was gonna do from there, but I would think up something. Jeremy and I stood there, waiting for Jane to open her window. She tried to open the window, but wasn't able to. I stood there horrified of what to do; I couldn't think of something that she could do. The rod shot into the bus was too big for Jane to maneuver around. Suddenly, I heard Jeremy scream as he fell to the ground. I saw a meterex drone with its gun aimed at Jeremy.

"No!" I screamed. I fired my rifle at the drone and it fell to the ground. I then saw the bus being lifted off of the ground by the metal rod and began to freak out. I saw a dead drone that was armed with rockets. I ripped of its gun and had metarex surrounding me, who had arrived upon hearing that the evac station was open again. The metal rod carrying the bus had also held in place.

"Drop the rockets!" The drone yelled.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I've got nothing left to live for anyway."

"You should listen to what he's saying." Said another voice. I looked over to see a taller metarex standing strong amongst the rest of the drones.

"Yea, and why should I listen to you?" I asked this person.

"I am dark oak, leader of the metarex." He said, "I'm telling you now that shooting that rod isn't worth your time. I know you've got someone in there that you care deeply about; I can see it in your eyes. If you shoot that metal rod, it will self-destruct, blowing up the bus along with it."

I tried to pretend he was lying, but odds were he's telling the truth, and there was no way I was going to try it with Jane in the bus.

"Now, put down the rocket launcher." He said. I sighed as I threw it down to the ground."

"Very good." Dark Oak said, he then signaled something I didn't know about. I turned around and was punched by a drone standing right behind me. My world became black as I passed out onto the ground. I woke up later to be strapped into some sort of ship. I looked and saw the metal rod raising and being brought into a ship.

"Begin Planet egg removal." I heard over the intercom. I then looked ahead to see a ship charging a large light. It then shot a large light beam into the ground, destroying Hestia in the process. I screamed as we were sent into space.

Day: July 5, 2184

(Author's Note: The story is and will be back in the 3rd person point of view for the rest of the story.)

"After that," Shawn said, "I was thrown into a room, where the warsuit was applied to me, and it was the most painful thing that I've ever felt in my life. The group was awestruck, never would they have believed that Shawn would have such a past like this, let alone this bad.

"So," Tails said, "When you told me you lost someone you loved back on Mobius, this is what you meant?" Shawn nodded. The entire room sat still in silence, waiting there for someone to say something.

"So…" Shawn said, trying to break the silence, "What do we do now?"

"We move on." A female voice said. The group turned around to see Jane leaning on the wall, who had just arrived after being sent to the hospitality room a few hours before. Shawn sat there shock, and everyone stood there, not sure what to do or say next.

End of Part 22


	23. Welcome Home

Day: July 5, 2184

Everyone stared at Jane, who leaned against the side of the captain's seat. Her legs wobbled as she stared at everyone around her. Her face showed mix feelings: Confusion, happiness, and fear.

"Jane" Shawn whispered as he walked through the freedom fighters. He walked up to her and embraced her. Jane returned the embrace as she began crying onto his shoulder. Sonic motioned the others to get out of the deck so that Shawn and Jane could have their time alone. As everyone filed out of the room, Shawn looked up to see Tails, who was the last to leave the deck. He looked at Shawn, smiled, and gave him a thumb up. Shawn smiled back as he gave a thumb up behind Jane's back. Tails then walked away and exited the deck. Shawn later let go of the embrace and looked into Jane's eyes.

"Shawn." Jane whimpered, "I thought you were dead. W-When I saw the metarex take you away I-I Couldn't control myself.

"Jane." Shawn said, "I-I'm sorry."

Jane looked at Shawn with a puzzled look, "Sorry? For what, Shawn? You saved me and were together again."

"Not that." Shawn said, "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save you. I should've just ran around the claw and pulled you out. It was stupid of me to not help you out."

"Shawn, you don't have to be sorry. You did everything you could to try and get me out. While you weren't successful, you still were able to be a hero that day." Shawn smiled as he looked into Jane's eyes, with their distinct mixture of blue and green. He couldn't help but feel happy inside, knowing that everything was back to the way it should be, for the most part at least.

"Thanks." Shawn said.

"So, the legend of the blue blur is true, isn't it?" Jane asked.

"Yea, you can say that." Shawn said.

"Do they know about this?" Jane asked.

"No." Shawn said, "We'll tell them about it tomorrow. For now, let's get some sleep. You're barely even able to hold yourself up." Shawn said.

"Yea, one problem: Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Don't worry." Shawn smiled, "You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Thanks Shawn." Jane said.

"Jane, one more thing." Shawn asked as they began to walk down the hall, "What happened to John and Angela? Are they safe?" Shawn asked.

Jane sighed, which hinted that something bad happened, "Shawn, They didn't make it." Jane said, "When we were sent to that prison, they were interrogated, I don't know why. They beat them senselessly until they died."

Shawn stopped and stared at Jane with shock. He could barely even move.

"Shawn, they're in a better place now." Jane said, "They don't have to worry about these wars anymore."

"Those heartless motherfuckers." Shawn whispered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Jane asked.

"Nothing." Shawn said, "Let's just go to bed." Shawn began to pick up his pace as they went to Shawn's bedroom to get some rest.

Day: July 18, 2184

Shawn's War Log Entry: My dreams came true, I found Jane inside the confines of an old Metorex stronghold. However, all good news has bad news to follow. I am beginning to feel my body deteriorate from the inside. I am now beginning to have problems breathing without my suit. Just a few days ago, I walked around with my warsuit, even though we weren't in any form of a combat situation. I'm hoping we can find a more technological world soon, so that I can get myself checked out before my condition gets worse. To cap things off, I have found myself to find Tails the most reliable person on this ship. He's very intelligent and we both share a common past. Whenever I have problems, I usually resort to him. I don't want to say he's my friend since I may leave these guys when this is all over, however if I had to pick one of the people on board besides Jane, Tails would be my only friend. [End of war log entry]

Shawn walked away from his computer and walked toward the door. Suddenly, his legs began to wobble and he held himself up against a wall. Shawn was struggling to stand on his own, and knew he wouldn't make it to breakfast on his own. He walked over to his closet and opened to see his warsuit staring back at him. He held out his arms and the suit wrapped around all of his body. The suit strapped on and he felt strength in his legs once more. He was also beginning to have issues with breathing on his own, so he grabbed his helmet and placed it over his head. Shawn now felt fully healthy and walked over to Jane, who was sleeping fast asleep in his bed. He lightly shoved her shoulder to wake her up.

"Come on Jane," Shawn said, "Wake up." Jane slowly opened her eyes to see Shawn standing in front of her, but it wasn't Shawn that she saw. Her eyes widened and she began backing away. Shawn realized he hadn't told her about the suit and he covered her mouth.

"Relax," Shawn said as he took off his helmet, "It's me. When I was captured by the metarex, they made me this warsuit to use for their evil purposes. I'm back to normal though, so it's okay." Jane began to calm down and smile.

"That's more I like it." Shawn said, "Now let's get some breakfast."

At breakfast, Shawn introduced the crew to Jane. Jane was happy to meet everyone, especially Amy. Shawn could tell that Amy and Jane were going to get along great, since they had a lot in common. A few hours after everyone enjoyed their omelets, catered from the ladies who gave Shawn the day off, an alarm went off that signaled everyone to report to the deck immediately. Shawn and Jane arrived to see that the map had a flashing signal on it.

"We found another dark core." Shawn said.

"Dark Core?" Jane wondered, "What's that?"

"Tails," Shawn said, "Could you explain the dark monsters to her? Because I'm done explaining it. I swear this has to be the 5th time I've had to explain it."

Tails laughed as he explained the dark monsters and how the dark cores worked.

"Wow," Jane said, "It sure sounds like you guys have your hands full. If you ever need any help, just let me know. I can fire a rifle."

"Wait, you can shoot weapons like Shawn?" Knuckles asked.

"LIKE Shawn? More like Shawn can fire a rifle like me. I was the one who taught him everything he knows."

Shawn laughed at this, "I can't tell a lie. She did teach me a lot about firing a weapon."

"I hate to intrude on our comical moment," Tails said, "We are within viewpoint of the planet."

"Sir," The computer said, "we're approaching a planet you've been on before."

"I've been on a planet before?" Shawn asked, "That's impossible, the only planet I was on with the metarex wa-" Shawn stopped his sentence. He dropped to his knees as he realized the next planet they were going to.

"Got the info on the planet." Tails said, failing to notice Shawn "The next planet's name is Herthia." Tails realized what he said as his jaw dropped. The group looked at Shawn, who was still on his knees from learning his unfortunate news.

"I can't believe it." Shawn whispered, "We just got attacked by the metarex, and now the dark monsters?" Shawn stood up and punched a hole into the wall, "THOSE BASTARDS ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Jane grabbed Shawn's shoulder and tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry," Jane said, "We're gonna defeat these guys and make them regret ever trying to take over our home planet."

Shawn began to calm down, "Right" He said. The ship began to descend into the atmosphere of the planet and find a landing spot. As they looked around, they saw all of the futuristic technology around them. However, something seemed familiar about this place.

"Hold on." Sonic said as he looked over at the beach. If he remembered, Chris's world had a pier on the beach that had a Ferris wheel on the beach to the upper left corner. Sure enough, there was a Ferris wheel to the upper left corner on the pier. He turned over to Shawn.

"Shawn, this city wouldn't happen to be called Earth would it?" Sonic asked.

"No." Shawn replied. He thought for a second, "However, if you put the words in a certain order and drop a word or two, it does spell Earth."

"Perhaps this is a parallel planet to Chris's." Tails predicted.

"I wish I could've visited Chris's planet." Cosmo said, "He sounded like a nice guy."

"He sounds like the kind of rich kid that cries for everything he wants." Shawn said. The group looked at him with shock. Shawn threw up his hands.

"What? I'm just kidding." Shawn said, "No I'm not." He thought to himself.

"Let's just land this thing." Amy said. The blue typhoon began to turn toward the beach and descended into the waters of the beach. As they descended, Shawn and Jane looked at the place that they once called home that was now just ash and rubbles, minus a few buildings that still stood, barely.

When the ship landed, the group began walking into the city. Upon walking in, a mass group of people ran out of buildings and surrounded the group.

"Freeze!" one of them said, "Put your hands in the air!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Shawn said, "What's going on here."

"Shut up you dark creature!" Another one said."

"Calm down," Shawn said as he took off his gear to show his own body, "It's me, Shawn. You know, the guy that stopped the bank robbery a few months back."

"Shawn?" One of the voices said from behind a few of the men. Shawn looked around to see that a familiar figure was walking through the crowd. Shawn's jaw dropped as he saw Jeremy walk amongst the crowd and right in front of him.

"Oh my god, Jeremy!" Shawn yelled as he ran up and hugged his friend tightly.

"Dude, I saw you get shot and I totally thought you were dead!" Shawn said.

"Dude, I saw you get taken away by the metarex and I thought you were done for!" Jeremy replied. The two let go from their embrace and looked around. One of the men walked up toward Sonic and deeply examined him.

"Wait," the man said, "Are you the blue blur?"

"I've been called that," Sonic replied, "But I'm mainly known as Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." The men gasped upon hearing this. Sonic was confused by this, wondering why they were shocked by his presence.

"You better come with us." The man said as he pointed toward one of the only standing buildings. Everyone began running into the building, where he would learn about his "legend."

End of Part 23


	24. Dying Inside

Day: July 18, 2184

The group was lead through the rubble filled streets of Herthia towards what they said was there HQ.

"Or in other words," One of the soldiers said, "An old abandoned storage building." On their way to the storage building, the gang noticed some areas that had some memorable moments back on Earth. They saw the military base, where they found Tails and Cream. They also saw the road that Sonic and the speed team leader began their race on. As Sonic stared at these areas, he saw a gate with a pool and a destroyed mansion. Upon seeing this, he stopped and stared at the mansion. Shawn noticed this and stopped as well.

"Shawn," Sonic asked, "Did someone named Chris Thorndyke live here?"

Shawn thought for a moment and replied, "No, but there was someone there named Chris spikethorn. He was a crazy adult that claimed he knew about some blue hedgehog and a world from another galaxy and kept on trying to build a teleportation device so that he could get there." Shawn pointed towards one of the buildings that was crumbled to the ground, "You see that one there?"

"Yea." Sonic said, "What about it?"

"That's where he was building it. While he was building it, something went wrong and the entire shed exploded. The kid died from the blast."

Sonic sighed as he looked down, "I sure hope Chris is okay back on his world." Sonic said aloud.

"Come on guys," The soldier said, "The building is just up the road." The group ran up to the building, where they saw a large storage facility that had at the front a spray-painted message saying "No supplies left, don't enter." Shawn sighed, knowing that Herthia was already in a medical decline before the metarex attack, hinting that many supplies were used after the attack.

The group entered the building and we're horrified to see what they were seeing. Thousands of people were lying amongst the facility, dying from sickness or bleeding out from the wounds from the metarex or the Dark Monsters. Shawn gritted his teeth from looking at the situation taking place in front of him, until he felt someone embracing him tightly. It was Jane, who was crying oncemore after seeing some of her friends in the building, dying from the aftermath of the metarex.

"How many people are available for service?" Shawn asked, "Because we need as many men as possible to take out the dark monsters."

"We have about 15 men." Jeremy said, "We had about 100 after the metarex attack, but that was before the dark monsters came in. They said they we're gonna help us with re-building our city, they helped for an hour, and then they attacked all of our men in an instant. We weren't ready, and before we knew it, half of our military was gone. We all hid in this storage building until the metarex left the city."

"They're not gone." Sonic said, "They are somewhere on the planet, armed with a dark core that supplies the dark monsters the energy they need to sustain their evil plans they have. If we don't stop them, they're going to engulf the universe into eternal darkness."

"We won't let that happen." Knuckles said, "As long as we all work together, we can stop them."

"Before we get started with this," Sonic said, "What's this whole thing with me and 'the blue blur'?"

"Upon gaining knowledge of the metarex," Jeremy said, "We were told from some messenger from Greengate to keep an eye out for some sort of blue mammal that was referred to as 'the blue blur'. We now know that's you, and while we weren't able to obtain your help then, we could sure use your help now."

"Don't worry." Sonic said, "We won't leave until the dark monsters are gone for good."

Jeremy smiled, "Thank you, on behalf of everyone here." He said as he held out his hand.

Sonic smiled and shook his hand, "No problem!" Sonic replied.

"We have one problem." The soldier said, "We don't have the weapons necessary to kill them. Our weapons don't work against them for some reason, so how do you guys kill them?"

"Tails and I have equipped everyone with weapons using light energy." Shawn said, "I can get you guys some plasma rounds that will work with your weapons."

"That sounds great." Jeremy said, "How many men do you need?"

"Just you and your best soldier." Tails said, "That will give us 3 squads of 3."

"That would be me." The soldier said, "My name's Brad, by the way."

"Sounds good, Brad." Shawn said, "Now let's get you two equipped with some weapons. Tails, could you hook these two up with some SCAR-H assault rifles with plasma rounds? I'm gonna try to find this dark core."

"Sure thing, Shawn!" Tails said as he signaled the two to follow him.

"I'll come with, Tails." Cosmo said as she joined Tails, Jeremy, and Brad.

"So will I!" Cream said as she joined them. Cream had been very quiet ever since Enchantic, she wasn't very patient with anyone, and anytime someone mentioned Tails, she would go ballistic on them. Everyone knew that she admitted that she loved Tails during the battle on Enchantic, however, so it only made sense why she had been different. This was the most she'd talked since then, though. So she must be getting better.

"Computer," Shawn said, "Where is this dark core?"

"Searching sir." The computer replied, the computer remained quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"Dark Core identified, sir." The computer spoke, "The core is about 100 miles away."

"A hundred miles?" Amy asked, "We won't be able to get there in 2 days!"

"Unless we drive there." Knuckles said.

"Yea," Shawn said, "We could get everyone into some cars and we can drive down there and be there in an hour or two."

"The only problem is that the only car we have that can actually do something is Tail's Tsunami car."

"Not necessarily." Shawn said, "Tails, Cosmo, and Sonic can ride the X-Tornado, and then Knuckles, Amy, and Cream can ride in the Tsunami."

"What about Jeremy, Brad, and you?" Knuckles asked.

"We can take my car." Shawn replied.

"Wait, you have your own car?" Sonic asked.

"Yea, didn't you know that already?" Shawn asked. The group stared at him blankly until Shawn realized.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you before we arrived here that I had made my own vehicle that we can use in battles." Shawn pulled up a hologram to show to everybody. The car resembled a Ferrari F80. It was mainly painted black with 2 blood red stripes going across the car.

"I call it the Blackhawk." Shawn said, The car can reach speeds of up to 300 mph and is equipped with heavy missiles and 2 chain guns that the driver can use at his disposal. The car can also have chain guns appear for any of the passengers on board as well."

"Wow Shawn," Knuckles said, "I wish I could drive with you."

"Yea, you wish." Shawn said as he lightly punched Knuckles on the shoulder. "Come on," He said "Let's get ready for this battle."

About 3 hours later, everyone met up back at the HQ. Shawn explained the plan to everyone and showed them who would ride where, and there plan for attacking the dark core. Since they had no idea how big this base was, they were going to be forced to improvise with a heavy attack on the building. The group would try to get a hole opened in the building so that Shawn's group and Sonic's group could enter the building, charge through the dark monsters, and destroy the dark core. The group agreed on the plan and left downtown Herthia and entered the forest towards the location of the dark core.

"We need to make sure we're very careful this time." Shawn said, "Back on Pirate Cove, there was some leader that said he was one of four commanders of the dark monster. I can only assume that there could be one here as well." Within about an hour and a half, the team made it to the base.

"Guys." Tails nervously said through the communicator in the X-Tornado, "We may have bit off more than we can chew with this one." Shawn looked as he emerged to see a massive fort that was guarded with 50 foot walls and guards surrounding the building.

"This place looks like a prison." Knuckles said as everyone looked at the base. Suddenly, an alarm boomed around the area as the dark monsters readied there weapons and began to fire dark shards at the people ahead of them.

"Return fire!" Shawn yelled. He then felt a massive pain in his heart and clenched his heart.

"Are you okay Shawn?" Jeremy asked.

"Y-yea." Shawn said as he gasped for breath, "Lets see who can kill more dark monsters first."

"Ha! Your on!" Jeremy yelled as he pressed a button on the door. Upon pressing it, a minigun appeared and Jeremy began pulling the trigger as bullets rained through the air and towards the base. Brad did the same as he aimed at the snipers in the towers as they poured bullets into the vehicles attempting to enter there base. Meanwhile, Tails, Cosmo, and Sonic remained on the X-Tornado as Tails shot missiles at the sniper towers, taking out one of the towers in the instince.

"Nice shot, Tails!" Shawn said through the intercom.

"Yea Tails," Cream said, "That was really heroic of you!" Shawn sighed upon hearing this. "She's seriously trying to hit on him again?" He thought. "No." He thought, "I need to focus on the mission. We can worry about some love triangle later." Sonic jumped off of the wing of the X-Tornado while Tails flew close to the ground and used his homing attack on a chain of dark monsters as their bodies faded into the ground.

"Did ya see that?" Sonic asked, "That's how you kill some dark monsters!"

"Oh no you don't!" Knuckles yelled as he jumped out of the Tsunami and joined Sonic as they fought dark monsters at the front gate. Shawn smiled as he watched the two fight the dark monsters side by side and everyone cooperating together. He also looked back and saw Jeremy, who laughed as he and him were in the midst of a heated competition of trying to kill more enemies than the other.

"Shawn, look out! Rockets!" Tails yelled through the intercom. Shawn looked forward to see a rocket heading straight toward him. He tried to dodge the missile, but it was futile. The missile hit the car and it came to a halt.

"Shawn!" Tails yelled, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yea." Shawn said, "We're fine, but the cars done for."

"Take cover by the car!" Tails said, "We'll cover you!"

Shawn, Jeremy, and Brad got out of the car and took cover as they fought the dark monsters heading there way.

"Sonic!" Shawn yelled, "can you get us some cover?"

"Sorry," Sonic said, "I've got a lot on Knuckles and I over here." Shawn began to breathe heavily as he pulled out a SPAS-12 shotgun and fired at the 20 dark monsters slowly creeping up towards him and his squad. He felt his heart and was terrified to feel it beating rapidly and uncontrollably. Shawn's vision became blurry and began to feel very dizzy. He dropped his shotgun and dropped to his knees. Jeremy turned over and saw Shawn in his current state.

"Are you okay Shawn?" Jeremy asked. Shawn could barely hear him and he saw the ground come towards his face as he passed out onto the cold dirt below him.

End of part 24


	25. Holding onto Life

Day: July 18, 2184

Shawn lay motionless. His body stiff as a board as he could not speak nor move. He could hear his surroundings however. He could sense that someone was next to him and felt someone pushing him on the shoulder.

"Shawn!" Someone said, "Shawn, wake up!" He could notice that voice from somewhere, it was Jeremy.

"Shawn, what the fuck happened to you?" He yelled. It was too bad he wasn't able to speak. He could then hear a jet ripping through the sky and launching rockets with a few machine gun bullets along the way.

"Shawn!" Another voice said, "I don't see you moving down there. Are you okay?" He could hear it broadcasting from his warsuit. It sounded like his twin-tailed friend.

"Shawn? Are you there?" Tails asked. No response. Shawn remained motionless, still not able to speak to his worried teammates. Jeremy ran up beside him and spoke near him.

"Something happened to Shawn!" Jeremy yelled, "I don't know what though. He didn't get shot and no explosions happened near us at the time. Get down here and help us!"

"O-okay." Tails said. He turned the X-Tornado around and flew towards Shawn's location.

"Shawn is in need of medical attention immediately." The computer said.

"What the?" Jeremy wondered, "Where is that coming from?"

"Sir, I am a CPU designed for my client's warsuit. He needs medical attention immediately. His heart is still beating, but it keeps rapidly changing."

"We've got help coming in a few moments." Jeremy said to the CPU. Just as he said it. Tails descended the X-Tornado towards Shawn.

"Activate mech mode!" Tails yelled the wings and the contraption of the X-Tornado began to transform and turn into a standing mech. Tails and Cosmo jumped out of their vehicle and ran towards Shawn.

"Amy," Tails said, "cover us while we try to help Shawn."

"Okay." Amy said as she continued pressing the buttons to send bullets and missiles into the dark monsters. Tails and Cosmo arrived to see Shawn motionless, face down on the ground.

"Get his warsuit off." Tails ordered and looked to see how he could take it off. He saw three buttons on the sides of his suit. He pressed the buttons down and the suit released from his body. Tails grabbed Shawn's helmet and threw it to the side. Tails looked at his fallen friend to determine the cause of Shawn's injury.

"I don't know what happened." Tails said.

"Yea, well figure out quick." Brad said as a dark shard whizzed right past his head, "They keep coming and it doesn't look like they plan on stopping anytime soon."

"I'm trying!" Tails yelled. He sat there and thought for a moment. He then turned and faced Cosmo.

"Cosmo," Tails said, "Heal Shawn."

"Do you think it will work?" Cosmo asked.

"It should if it works on animals." Tails said. Cosmo sighed and placed her hand onto Shawn's.

Shawn felt something touch his hand. It felt warm and soft. He couldn't tell what it was, but whoever was doing it, was making him feel better. His chest began to feel less tight and he began to be able to breathe easily. He also felt his eyes begin to lighten up. He slowly began to open his eyes to be blinded by the sun trying to peak through the dark clouds caused by the dark core.

"Shawn?" Tails asked.

Shawn grunted, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Oh, thank god you're alive." Tails sighed as he wiped the sweat off of his head. Shawn looked at himself to see that his suit was gone.

"Where's my warsuit?" Shawn asked.

"Over there." Cosmo said as she pointed at his suit and helmet that had been moved from Tails. Shawn moved his hand away from Cosmo and began trying to get up and get his suit back on.

"J-just let me get my suit back on. I-I'll be fine." Shawn said as he walked to his gear. His legs began to wobble and he fell to his side and got support from his broken car.

"Shawn," Tails said, "You need to rest a second. You don't have all of your strength right now. Shawn looked over to Jeremy and Brad, who we're firing at the dark monsters continuing to march towards them and fire. Jeremy heard a click come from his rifle.

"Crap!" Jeremy yelled as he threw to his gun down and pulled out a sidearm, "I'm running low on ammunition over here."

"Me too!" Brad yelled, "I've only got a clip left on my rifle!" Tails looked over to the X-Tornado, which was being shot down by the dark monsters. The laser cannon on top of the base aimed at the X-Tornado and fired its beaming laser straight through the standing giant and sent it falling to the ground in a ball of flames.

"No!" Tails yelled. All of the mini-guns on top of the base had begun to turn to them and fired at the Blackhawk, which was now beginning to go away from the abuse it was taking from the fire of the dark shards.

"This is it!" Brad yelled, "We're all gonna die!" Shawn peaked over what was remaining of the car and saw what seemed like 50 dark monsters and mini-guns firing at them. He saw that the laser canon had turned towards the group and was charging up.

"Guys!" Knuckles yelled through his communicator, "You've gotta run, now!" There was no use, even if they did start running, they would either get shot by a dark shard, or get killed by the blast radius of the laser. Tails and Cosmo looked into each other's eyes and huddled together tightly. Shawn, Jeremy, and Brad covered their selves, ready for death to meet and greet them. Suddenly, something ripped through the skies and fired rockets into the laser cannon. The laser cannon exploded and was sent into a great ball of flames. The men and mini-guns around it were killed from the explosion. Everyone looked up to see a jet flying through the sky. It looked old, but was flying like it was brand new.

"It sounded like you guys we're in trouble." A female voice said through the intercoms and wrist communicators, "Plus, I can't let you guys have all the fun."

"J-Jane?" Shawn asked.

"What? Don't you recognize my soothing voice?" Jane asked. Shawn laughed, happy to see Jane in action and helping out. He felt bad for not asking for help earlier, but she had just got back and it didn't seem like she was in any shape to enter battle, but it seemed like she had just left war a few minutes ago.

"Is everyone okay?" Sonic asked.

"We're all good." Tails said, who had let go of Cosmo.

"Good to know your all okay." Cream said. Along with cheese giving it's well known Chao Chao!

"Now let's get some payback." Shawn said. He had finally gained the energy necessary to hold his own weight. He began to pick up his warsuit, but was stopped by Tails.

"Shawn," Tails said, "I don't think you should put that on."

"And why is that?" Shawn asked.

"I'm pretty sure that the suit is the reason that you just had what happened to you happen." Shawn looked at his suit and back at Tails.

"Alright." Shawn sighed, "I'll keep it off for now."

"Alright, thanks Shawn."

"Just make sure y'all cover me."

"If you can get us some ammo, we can cover." Jeremy said.

"Very well then." Shawn said as he looked back at his suit, "Computer, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir." The CPU replied.

"Load me up an M16A4 and make another one when I take the first one off." Shawn said.

"Very well sir, but this is all we have left for now."

"That's fine." The computer loaded up the rifles for Jeremy and Brad. When they finished, Shawn threw his friends the rifles. They caught them and they pulled the coil on their rifles.

"Let's go!" Jeremy yelled, who jumped over the car and fired at the dark monsters, which fell to the ground. Shawn looked and saw his SPAS-12 shotgun on the ground, which he had before he passed out. He picked it up and moved past the car with Jeremy and Brad, who were already killing dark monsters.

"Hey guys," Sonic said, "Knuckles and I cleared up all the dark monsters near us, we're gonna come behind the dark monsters and flank 'em."

"We will as well." Amy said, "All of the guards and the guns on the top of the base are dead." Shawn looked to his left to see the Tsunami, which was a bit damaged, but still drivable. Shawn also saw Sonic and Knuckles, who we're coming from behind the dark monsters. Shawn smiled and continued to fire at the dark monsters coming toward him. Suddenly, one of the dark monsters came from his side and pushed him down to the ground. Shawn wasn't able to punch him, since he hadn't made some sort of knife or gloves for him to fight the dark monsters. So instead, he grabbed the shotgun and put the barrel straight to the dark monsters head. He pulled the trigger, sending the shells through its head as it fell to the ground. The light energy was consumed into his body and he began to feel as strong as ever.

"Seems like Shawn is all good now." Knuckles sarcastically said.

"Hey, I passed out and I'm still killing more dark monsters than you." Shawn said with a laugh.

"We'll just see about that!" He yelled as he came in, swinging his fists from behind the dark monsters as Sonic ran by his side and homing attacked the dark monsters around him. Some of the dark monsters turned around and tried firing at Sonic and Knuckles. They were then cut off by Amy and Cream, who we're firing the missiles and mini-gun at the distracted dark monsters. Well, Cream wasn't really firing the mini-gun; she was basically watching the battle while the guns fired on a sentry mode. One by one, the dark monsters dropped into the ground, until there were none left.

"Yeah! Woohoo!" Sonic yelled, "Good job guys!"

"Yeah, great job! Especially you Tails, that was so smart of you to use Cosmo to heal Shawn!" Cream said.

"Y-yea, thanks Cream." Tails said. Shawn sighed again to this. "She better not think she has a chance with Tails still." Shawn thought, "We're gonna have problems within the group if this continues."

"ENOUGH!" A voice boomed through the battlefield and through into the forest, "You mortals think you have a chance to win this battle?"

"Well, considering we just destroyed all of your soldiers, I'm gonna say that our chances are pretty good." Sonic said as he laughed.

"You still have one last obstacle ahead of you, which you will not be able to maneuverer." The voice boomed as the front gate. Something was emerging through the shadows of the front gate; it approached ominously and began appearing into the front entrance of the dark monster base. The giant appeared out of the shadows, which had giant dark armor and terrifying red eyes. The body had a person inside of it, who seemed to be controlling this device.

"My name is Ram," The person said, "Prepare to meet your doom from the meat crusher!" The meet crushed pulled a giant hammer from behind its hands and held it as it stared at the group, waiting for them to make a move.

End of Part 25


	26. Recovering

Day: July 18, 2184

Ram, the second metarex commander, moved the levers inside his giant mech, the meat crusher, and the machine began pursuing the freedom fighters. Sonic and his team each split off in opposite directions to make it more difficult for the meat crusher to take them down.

"Are you kidding me?" Sonic bragged, "If all he has is a hammer, then this is gonna be too easy!"

"Oh really?" Ram asked. He then pulled another lever in the machine which made the meat crusher press a button on its hammer. The metal began to transform and turn into something else. Upon further examination, the team began to see the hammer turn into a massive weapon of some sort.

"You just had to say something didn't you?" Tails yelled.

"Come on," Sonic replied, "You can't make it to easy or else it becomes boring!"

"We'll see how much fun you have with this!" Ram yelled. The meat crusher fired the weapon and massive bullets trailed behind Sonic as he ran a few feet ahead of the weapon. Sonic laughed as he ran circles around the mech while it had difficulty trying to keep up with Sonic's speed.

"Guys, fire at the mech while it's distracted!" Sonic yelled. Shawn, Tails, Jeremy, and Brad ducked out of cover and began to fire there bullets at the massive mech trying to chase Sonic. A laughed echoed from the mech.

"Do you seriously think that your puny little bullets will do anything to harm my massive robot?" The mech turned to them and began firing. A bullet the length of Shawn whizzed by Shawn's head. If he had been another foot to his left, the bullet would've at least decapitated him for sure.

"Phew! That was close!" Shawn yelled with a laugh, "Kind of reminds me of-"Shawn turned and saw that Jeremy was still standing. He turned to Shawn and Shawn's jaw dropped. He looked as his friend was now standing with a giant hole in his gut, caused by the bullets of the meat crusher.

"Kill confirmed!" Ram yelled through the intercom of the meat crusher. Jeremy dropped to his knees and fell down onto the ground.

"JEREMY!" Shawn yelled.

"What's going on down there?" Jane asked from the sky in her jet. Shawn looked at Jeremy's wound to see if there was any way to save him, but there was no use. The hole was just too big and there was no way of healing it.

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry." Shawn said, "I should've had you stay behind! This would've never happen!"

"A-And what? Let you have all the fun?" Jeremy said with pain in his voice, "No way, at least I know that I died beside you Shawn. Just stay st-strong and k-keep Jane safe." Jeremy exhaled deeply before he no longer moved. Brad pushed Jeremy's eyelids down and signified that Jeremy was gone. Shawn mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say Shawn?" Brad asked with shock in his voice.

"That piece of shit is going to pay!" Shawn yelled. "Jane, distract that mech with some missiles!"

"Okay Shawn." Jane said with despair in her voice from learning her friend died. Jane flew her jet toward the mech and fired 5 missiles at the mech. The mech began to wobble around and was having difficulty holding still. Shawn began to run towards the mech.

"Knuckles, join me!" He yelled, "I know how much you love destroying things!"

"Let's go!" He yelled as he joined Shawn in the run towards the mech.

"You take the left and I'll take the right!" Shawn yelled. Knuckles nodded as he ran at the mech. The two ran into the legs and the mech began to lose its balance.

"What's happening?" ram yelled.

"A little something I like to call gravity." Shawn said, "You can get a firsthand view of it now!" The mech began to fall and land right on top of the base.

"Noooooooo!"Ram yelled as the walls of the base began to crumble on top of the base. Shawn stared at the mech that was now covered underneath hundreds of pounds of rubble.

"What? That's it? No explosions?" Shawn thought aloud. Suddenly, a massive explosion came from the massive weight of the rubble and caused a chain explosion. The base began to explode and fall down on top of itself as the dark monsters fortress was taken down.

"Awesome work Shawn!" Tails said, "That was real smart of you to use the mech to destroy the base!"

"Y-Yea. That was totally my plan, absolutely." Shawn said.

"Sir," The CPU said, "If you're still there, then all of the dark energy seems to have disappeared. It just went away in a matter of seconds. Shawn looked to the sky and could see the sun starting to peak through the clouds. The dark clouds of before were now beginning to fade away and be replaced with a clear blue sky. Jane landed her jet and got onto the ground and joined the team. Everybody began to celebrate their victory over the dark monsters, everyone except Tails and Shawn. Tails had left to investigate the rubble that had collapsed the base and the meat crusher. Shawn stood in sorrow and despair, seeing that his best friend had died right beside him in battle.

"Shawn? Are you okay?" Jane asked Shawn.

"Y-yea. I'm okay." Shawn replied. "Let's just go back to HQ." The team began making their way back to the HQ on foot, since the X-Tornado had been destroyed, the Blackhawk had been destroyed, and the Tsunami was in no condition to drive all the way back after the beating it took. Tails set the car to auto drive and sent it back to HQ, where it would wait for the rest of the team to come back and take it on their next adventure. While they walked, Amy lightly punched Jane in the shoulder.

"That was amazing how you flew that jet!" Amy said.

"I was impressed with myself considering the fact I've never flew a real jet before." Jane replied.

"You've never flown a jet before?"

"I've done it on a simulator, but it's nothing like doing the real thing."

"You should really teach me how to use one of those! I know how to use a drone, but they don't bring the punch we need for this battle."

"I could probably teach you that."

"You should also teach me how to get Sonikku to admit his feelings to me." Amy said as she pointed to Sonic, who sighed and threw his hand on his face.

"I know a lot about men, I could probably teach you." Jane replied with a laugh.

"You are so cool!" Amy said as she raised her hand for a high five. Jane responded by giving her a high five.

Shawn sighed as he carried his warsuit with the group. Tails refused to let Shawn put his warsuit back on after what had happened during the middle of the battle.

"Brad, can you call a few jeeps over here so we can drive home? I'm sick of holding this piece of metal."

"I called and they said they would meet us up." Brad replied, "If we wait a little longer they sho-" Brad was cut off by the sound of cars driving up to them. Everyone sighed in relief knowing they would not need to walk any farther. Shawn walked up to the jeep and threw his warsuit in the back. Tails, Cosmo, and Cream joined him on board in the back. Tails sat down next to Shawn as they both smiled. Cosmo got up and moved to sit down next to Tails. She then felt something push beside her. It was cream, and she had just sat down where she was going to sit: right next to Tails.

"Sorry Cosmo." Cream said.

"Oh, its fine." Cosmo said with irritation. She sat down alone on the other seating facing ahead of the three.

"How about I sit next to Cosmo and Cream and Shawn can sit together? Then everyone is happy." Tails declared.

"Sounds fine by me." Shawn said as Tails got up and sat down next to Cosmo, who smiled and looked back at Cream. She quickly gave Cream a dirty look and looked out into the forest. Shawn could see that Cosmo was noticing Cream's feelings for Tails as well. Shawn laughed as he watched the love triangle unfold in front of his eyes.

An hour later, the group arrived back at HQ, where the remaining citizens of Herthia stood to celebrate their heroes return. The team got out of their Jeeps and joined the citizens, who began to celebrate with the team. The celebration began to turn into a party and everyone danced and celebrated. Shawn stood outside the party and watched, still in despair after Jeremy's death. He was to be given a proper burial and funeral. That didn't make Shawn feel any better, however. Shawn wanted Jeremy here, with him, so that they could celebrate this victory together. All it felt like, however, was a defeat. Shawn sighed and looked at the forest. He saw a leaf floating in the air, almost as if it was hovering. Shawn walked towards it to see if he could see this floating leaf more closely. As he approached it, it began to fly with the wind and into the forest. Shawn picked up his pace and followed the leaf through the tree infested forest. He followed it for what seemed like forever, until he found the leaf on the ground. He bent down to go grab it and look at it.

"I'm probably just losing my mind." Shawn said, noticing nothing special about the leaf. He looked up to see a beautiful lake, having gems of light shine from it and gleam off the blue water. He examined his surroundings further and felt like he had been here before.

"Why is this place so familiar?" Shawn thought aloud. He continued to think about it and came to the realization.

"This lake… it's the same lake that I went to with my old father from when I was a kid!" Shawn yelled aloud. Shawn smiled as he stared at this place that had made him so happy before.

"What you doing out here?" A voice asked from inside the forest. Shawn turned around to see a shadow emerging from the forest. It was Jane, who looked concerned for her friend.

"I saw you run into the forest and follow you. So what's up Shawn?" She asked.

"Oh, it's just that this place meant a lot to me back in my childhood." Shawn said as he sat in the green grass below him. Jane came up and sat down next to him.

"Well, what happened? What makes this place so special?" Jane asked.

"I came fishing here with my original father here. I don't know why I remember this place specifically, but it just made me so happy back when I came here the first time." Shawn began to feel teary eyed. He had only cried once before, and that was when Jacob had died. Jane noticed this and put her hand around Shawn.

"Don't worry Shawn." Jane said, "Whatever reason your parents left you, I'm sure they only did it because they love you. And I lo-." Jane stopped herself.

"What was that?" Shawn asked, staring into Jane's eyes.

"N-nothing. Let's just stay here a bit." Jane said as she pulled back on Shawn's shoulder, who was trying to get him to lay down next to her. Shawn accepted and lay on his back next to him. Shawn and Jane were now lying on their backs and snuggling with each other in this place that had made Shawn so happy before. They slept there together for what seemed like forever, until the sun had set. Shawn noticed this and let go of the snuggle.

"We should probably head back." Shawn said with a smile and a hand out to help Jane up. Jane accepted his help and took his hand.

"Yea, let's go." Jane said with a smile. The two made their way through the forest and back to the blue typhoon. Jane went to hang out with Amy, while Shawn went to talk to Tails.

"Hey Tails." Shawn said.

"Where were you?" Tails asked, "We were wondering where you were."

"We just went and hung out in the forest." Shawn said.

"Oh," Tails said with a smile, "I see what you mean."

Shawn's face began to turn red, "Wh-What? No! That's not what happened! W-We just hung out, that's all! I swear!"

Tails laughed, "Come on, let's get going. Your people got us a Warp Space driver, so we can get through space much faster now!"

"That's awesome Tails. Let's go then!" Shawn said.

"Shawn, wait up!" Brad said.

"Go ahead Tails." Shawn said as Tails flew back to the blue typhoon. "What's up Brad?"

"You're not staying? We could use your help rebuilding the city." Brad said.

"Sorry Brad, but I've gotta help these guys save the universe. You can join us if you want."

"Sorry Shawn," Brad imitated, "But I've gotta help these people rebuild the city."

"Whatever." Shawn said with a laugh as he waved Brad goodbye. Shawn joined Sonic and crew as the blue typhoon's engines roared as they launched into the sky and began to make their way to their next location.

End of Part 26


	27. Fixing What's Broken

Day: July 18, 2184

Shawn's War Log Entry: Our past encounter with the dark monsters almost led me to my death. I felt a strong pinch in my heart and began to have difficulty breathing. To be honest, I've been feeling this ever since the battle at Enchantic. That was different, however. Back then the pain was tolerable and sometimes not noticeable. I don't know what happened this time, however. I just couldn't bear the pain and I fell to the ground. I couldn't see nor move, and it was scary. I was shocked to see the amount of support I was given. Well, Jeremy wasn't a surprise, since we've known each other for a while now. I was more surprised to see that Cosmo and Tails were giving me so much care and thought. Perhaps these guys have trust in me after all. Well, at least Tails and Cosmo. I'm still not sure everyone has trust in me. I'm beginning to have a feeling that the others are finding me annoying or trying to take over. I'm not trying to whatsoever. I'm just giving suggestions and apparently everyone likes them. One last thing is that Tails was able to recover a Chaos Emerald from the rubble of the meat-crusher. He also collected some of the dark energy from the base afterwards. I don't know why though. All he said was that while we were in slip-space he was going to be doing some important things. Maybe a way to wipe them all out at once? I hope so. I'm sick of being used for war. I just want things to go back to the way that they were back when I could just live life like a normal person. No one should be put what we're being put through right now… [End of war log entry]

Shawn got up and walked away from the device and began to roam freely amongst the halls of the blue typhoon. Ever since the battle, he hadn't put on his warsuit and had felt weaker than ever. He was growing concerned over these conditions that were coming quickly. He hoped that the war would end soon so that he could have his conditions checked out.

Suddenly, a message appeared on his communicator. It was from Tails.

[Message From: Tails] Hey Shawn, come over to the hospitality room so that we can meet up. Don't tell anyone you're going there. If they ask, you're going to my room to talk to me.

Odd, he thought. Why does Tails want me to keep this in secret? He decided to accept this invitation and made his way to the hospitality room, making sure no one saw him in the process. Luckily, no one saw him go to the hospitality room. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and he entered the room.

Upon entering, he noticed many things. First off, Tails was at a multi-monitor computer. One of these had security footage of the front door of the hospitality room while the other monitor had a layout of a body, similar to that of Shawn's. The second thing he noticed was Cosmo. Cosmo was sitting on a chair beside Tails looking at Shawn. Finally, he saw a table stretched across the middle of the room.

"What's all of this?" Shawn asked.

"Close the door." Tails said, disregarding Shawn's question. Shawn obeyed the command and closed the door behind him.

"So what happened to not telling anyone else about this?" Shawn asked as he looked at Cosmo.

"She's going to be part of this experiment." Tails replied.

"Experiment?" Shawn asked, "What are we doing?"

"Shawn," Tails said, "There's something wrong with your body. What happened out on the battlefield back there shouldn't have happened. We're gonna figure out what's wrong with your body. That's the first part, at least. The second part will be fixing whatever is wrong. That is, if it's fixable." Shawn wanted to decline Tails operation, but he knew he was right. There was something wrong with Shawn's body, and they needed to figure out what's wrong.

"One question. Why is Cosmo here?" Shawn asked.

"She will be our emergency backup in case something is to go wrong during this; she can heal you so that you don't die." Hearing Tails say that Shawn might die during this sent chills down Shawn's body. He wasn't ready to die, not yet. He still wanted to protect Jane and the universe from the dark monsters. But how was Shawn to protect Jane if he couldn't even use a simple firearm?

"Alright," Shawn said, "let's do this." Tails guided Shawn to the table and had him lie on his back on the table. Tails began to press some buttons on his computer and a green laser began to look at Shawn's body, the same laser that examined Cosmo after the team learned she was a metarex spy. Tails began to get a migraine from thinking about that day. Cosmo almost ran away and considered that she would cause us many problems.

A bell rang and something similar to an X-ray started to appear on the computer.

"So, Dr. Tails," Shawn asked, "What seems to be the problem?" Tails looked at the computer screen and sighed.

"Well, if there was a worst case scenario," Tails said, "this would be it. Apparently, your warsuit has been giving false signals to your brain stems. They are sending signals rapidly to increase your heartrate and muscle growth. The heart isn't being sent these signals and is causing you to not be able to keep your body functioning properly."

"Okay," Shawn said, "Say that all again, but not in nerd mode."

Tails sighed, "Your body is growing faster than your heart due to your brain stems." Shawn gasped. He was now more concerned than ever.

"And that means we're going to need to do a full blown surgery. We're gonna have to tweak with your brain stems so that they can stop sending these signals so fast. We're also going to need to modify your armor as well, or else this will happen again."

"Can you do this?" Shawn asked.

"Just trust me." Tails said.

"Okay," Shawn said, "I trust you. And besides, if anyone's going to kill me, it would be you or myself in an act of heroicness." Tails laughed at Shawn's jokes.

"I hope you know I'm serious." Shawn said. Tails still laughed.

"I know, it's just funny how you said it." Tails replied.

"Could we please just get this started?" Cosmo asked.

"R-Right." Tails said, "We should do this now before people notice that we're gone." Tails set Shawn face down on the table and grabbed a syringe.

"This will make you go to sleep." Tails said, "And it will give me the time necessary so that I can complete this surgery."

"Tails," Shawn said, "Thank you. No one else would've cared this much for me back on Herthia. Maybe Jane, but not anyone else."

Tails smiled, "We're a team, Shawn. And a team is family. We all look out for each other." Shawn smiled as Tails put the syringe on into Shawn's arm. Shawn's eyes instantly became heavy and he fell into a deep sleep.

Shawn woke up later and felt a tingling in his brain. He tried to get up but he had been strapped down onto the table and couldn't move.

"Hang on," Cosmo said, "I'll get you out." Shawn could hear Cosmo messing with the straps as he began to feel parts of his body become free again and he eventually was able to lie on his back. He turned and looked at Cosmo.

"Thanks," He said. "Where's Tails?"

"Tails is in the laboratory with your suit." Cosmo replied, "He's adjusting how much energy and strength it gives so that it will still work, but not harm you."

"Good, very good." Shawn said. "So, what now?"

"Tails told me to tell you that you need to lie down for about half an hour so that your brain stems can get back into full function."

"So how did the surgery go?"

"It went perfect, actually. It couldn't have gone much better. Tails was amazing while he did it. He is so smart!"

Shawn began to smile, "So what are you trying to say?"

Cosmo began to blush, "Uhh. Nothing, just that Tails did good."

"It seems like more than that. Do you like Tails?"

"Well, of course I do! I like everyone on the blue typhoon!"

Shawn laughed, "I don't think you get what I mean when I say like. I mean do you like like him?"

Cosmo began to blush even harder, "N-No? Umm, I-I've gotta check up on something. Just make sure you stay here."

Shawn laughed even harder, "Okay, sure Cosmo."

Cosmo left the hospitality room and began making her way to the laboratory. She would've told Shawn that, but she knew he would question her more. I know I like Tails as a friend, Cosmo thought, is it possible that I like him as more than a friend? No way, that isn't possible. But then again, I always feel warm and happy around him. If I do truly like him, then I hope he doesn't know.

Cosmo entered the laboratory to see Tails working on Shawn's warsuit.

"Hi Tails!" Cosmo said.

Tails began to blush, "H-Hi Cosmo."

"Shawn is awake now. He's resting back in the hospitality room."

"That's good." Tails said. Cosmo began to look at her feet and twiddle her fingers.

"Is there something on your mind?" Tails asked.

"Y-Yes. I Mean no! nothing! I mean yes."

Tails raised an eyebrow, "Well, what's up? You can talk to me." Tails stopped working on the machine and stared at Cosmo.

"Well, uhh. I was wondering what you did while I was, you know, dead?" Cosmo asked. A major chill went down Tails spine. He didn't want to go back to those days. Back when he almost became an alcoholic and nearly overdosed.

"Well, uhh." Tails began to sweat, "N-nothing much. J-just k-keeping an eye on eggman. We-we should go check on Shawn."

Cosmo stretched out her arm as Tails tried to walk out, "Tails," Cosmo said, "You're hiding something from me. Please tell me the truth, I really want to know." Cosmo put her hand on Tails shoulder. Tails began to blush and sigh.

"Well," Tails said, "to be honest, it wasn't pretty. I was really upset when you were gone. I couldn't stop crying and could barely sleep. I also did things. Things that I'm not proud of and don't want to remember. I felt like I was nothing without you. I felt like if you weren't here, there was no point in living. That's why I looked pretty bad when we first saved you from the plant."

Cosmo put her hands over her mouth, shocked by the things that Tails just said.

"T-Tails, I…" Cosmo was about to apologize to Tails, but wasn't able to. Tails just threw his arms around Cosmo in a tight embrace and began to cry.

"I just missed you so much." Tails said, "I thought I was never going to see you again, you know?"

Cosmo returned the embrace, "its okay Tails. I understand and I forgive you." The two sat there in the embrace for a while, until they were suddenly interrupted by a message from the intercom.

"Attention," Sonic said through the intercom, "Everyone to the deck now!"

Tails and Cosmo let go of their embrace and ran out the door. When they opened it, they saw Cream not too far from it.

"Cream?" Tails asked, "What are you doing here?"

"N-Nothing Mr. Tails. Let's just get to the deck." Cream replied. She lied to Tails, he had been listening to their whole conversation through the door and knew Tails and Cosmo were gonna be together. She sighed as they ran to the deck.

Upon arriving, they saw on the overhead a target heading towards them.

"What is that?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Tails said, "It's strange that one small enemy is trying to attack us though."

Then a message appeared on the overhead.

"They're trying to communicate." Sonic said.

Tails pressed a button on a computer and began speaking.

"Hello?" Tails asked, "Who is this?"

"It's Rouge, foxy boy." Rouge said, "You going to let a girl in or not?"

"Good to see you Rouge." Knuckles said. Everyone turned and looked at Knuckles as the ship came to a halt for Rouge.

"What?" Knuckles asked, "I need to know she isn't trying to take the master emerald!"

'Yea, sure Knuckles." Sonic said. Knuckles growled, but that was about it. Rouge boarded the ship and made her way to the deck. She entered as everyone stared.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked, "Shouldn't you be protecting everyone back at Mobius?"

"Everyone's been evacuated." Rouge said, "I also have some news for you all."

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, first off we were able to fight off the dark monsters and send them away. We are currently rebuilding as we speak. It isn't a pretty sight to say the least."

"And the other news?" Tails asked.

"Well, this may come as a shock." Rouge said as she sighed, "Eggman is dead."

End of Part 27


	28. Return to Paradise

Day: July 18, 2184

"Eggman's dead?" Everyone exclaimed?

"Yes, unfortunately." Rouge said.

"Bu-But how did he die?" Sonic asked.

"Well, while trying to evac everyone to the shelters, I flew over to eggman's base to get him out of here as well. I walked in and Becoe and Docoe were standing around something. I looked and eggman was lying on the ground. I asked what happened and Becoe said that eggman suffered some sort of heart attack. I didn't stay long so that's all I asked."

"Wow this is unbelievable." Jane said as she walked up. Rouge walked up to Jane and examined her.

"And who would this be?" Rouge asked.

"That would be Jane." Shawn said as he walked up to the group.

"Very well then, blonde." Rouge said, "I've got no use at Mobius anymore, so I'm gonna stick it with you guys from here on out."

"Sounds good!" Sonic replied.

"Yea, whatever." Knuckles grumbled. Suddenly, Rouge ran up and embraced Knuckles.

"Oh, come on," Rouge said, "Admit that you missed me."

"Yea I missed you," Knuckles said, "Because now I can keep an eye on you to make sure you don't steal the master emerald."

"But Mr. Knuckles," Cream said, "WE have the master emerald." Everyone began to laugh as Knuckles began to wildly blush.

"Whatever." Knuckles said. Just then, a beeping noise came from the overhead monitor.

"We've targeted another dark core." Tails said, "It will take a few days to get there in slip-space, but it will be faster than flying for two weeks."

"Absolutely." Shawn said.

"Alright," Sonic said, "Everyone rest up, we need to be ready for the next battle."

"Sounds good!" Everyone said as they headed back to their beds.

"And where am I going to sleep?" Rouge asked.

"You can sleep with Knuckles." Sonic said with a smile.

Knuckles walked up to Sonic, "That is a terrib-"

Rouge covered Knuckles mouth, "A great idea Sonic! Now knucklehead over here can have his dreams come true."

Knuckles growled at Sonic, "I hate you hedgehog."

"yea, but you love me like a brother." He replied. Then, everyone filed out of the deck and walked off into their beds and went to sleep.

Day: July 21, 2184

The group sat on the deck, waiting to be close enough to identify the location of their next planet.

"Where do you think we will be going next Cheese?" Cream asked. The chao then squealed.

"That sounds like fun!" Cream replied.

"How do you understand him when all he says is Chao Chao?" Shawn asked.

"We've learned not to question it." Sonic replied.

"Whatever." Then, some information about their next planet began to go across the screen.

Tails began to read the description out loud, "The next planet's name is marmot-" Tails stopped dead in his tracks. He knew the next planet they were going to all well.

"We're going back to Marmolin." Sonic said with a straight tone. This was bitter sweet for the original group. It was good since they had already been here and had many great memories, especially for Tails and Cosmo. It was bad though since they know that the dark monsters were more lethal than the metarex, so they probably weren't as forgiving to the marmolins.

"So you guys have already been to Marmolin I assume?" Shawn asked.

"I've always wanted to go to Marmolin!" Jane squealed.

"Eggman never took us to Marmolin, so I don't know what's so special about this place." Rouge said.

"It's full of many shops!" Amy said. She then started gazing at Sonic, "There are also many love spells to make your dream boy turn into a reality." Sonic rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oooh!" Rouge said, "Maybe this means Knuckles can get something for me?"

"Hah!" Knuckles laughed, "In your dreams bat!"

"Let's just land this thing." Tails sighed. While it was funny to watch romance spark amongst everyone, they had to focus on the task at hand. He turned his head to look at Cosmo to see what she was up to. Cosmo was looking right back at Tails, blushing wildly in the process. When Tails looked at Cosmo, Cosmo quickly looked away and acted as though she was staring at the stars. Tails laughed as he descended the ship to the same spot that they had landed before.

"How many chaos emeralds do you have?" Rouge asked.

"We've got 3 emeralds." Shawn said.

"Not bad." Rouge replied. The ship then landed and the group was terrified to what they were seeing. The shopping square had been set to rubble and people were running franticly, not knowing where to go. They suddenly looked at the ship landing, which was identified as the blue typhoon. The marmolins began to celebrate as the ship landed, happy to see the heroes return to save them once more.

The group exited the ship and walked up to Lue, the orange Marmolin that they had met from the ship they caught.

"It is so good to see you all again!" Lue said.

"Good to see you too old pal." Sonic replied as the two shook hands. "So this was the dark monsters doing I assume?"

"If that's what you want to call them." Lue replied, "These things came flying from the air and started destroying our homes. I tried the same thing I did to the metarex so that they wouldn't do too much damage: offering them lots of cash. Unfortunately, they didn't want any of it and just marched through out town and destroyed everything."

"Don't worry Lue." Tails said, "We'll stop them."

"Thank you so much!" Lue replied, "Most of us went to the shops. That was the only place that didn't take serious damage."

"Hey Sonic." Amy said, "Why don't you and I try for love once more?" Amy reached for Sonics hand, but wasn't able to grab it as he quickly dashed to the side.

"Hey!" Amy yelled.

"Maybe another time." Sonic winked.

"So how am I going to do anything to the dark monsters?" Rouge asked.

"I guess I can make another thunderstorm." Tails asked. "I've also got some new sentry gun things I'd like to try. Might help us out in the long run, you know."

"I want to join as well." Cosmo said. Everyone gasped in shock. The only time Cosmo joined in battle was at Pirate Cove, but wasn't really in combat.

"I'm sick of standing by and watching you guys possibly getting hurt. I want to help." She continued.

"No way." Sonic said, "We don't you getting hurt, Cosmo. There's no way that I will let you go."

"I say we give her a chance." Shawn stated, "If she thinks she's ready for battle, then I think she should have her say in what she does." What do you think, Tails?"

Tails didn't know what to say for a little bit. Until he said, "Whatever makes Cosmo happy, that's what I will support."

"I want to join you in battle." Cosmo said, "That's what will make me happy."

"Very well then, Cosmo." Sonic said, "But how are you going to harm the dark monsters?"

"I can summon branches, remember? If I summon them hard enough, then it could take them out."

"I'm not sure that will work Cosmo, but just make sure you're careful." Sonic stated.

"Thank you Sonic." Cosmo said.

"Don't thank me." He replied, "Thank Shawn and Tails. They're the ones that vouched for you to do this." Cosmo turned and looked at Shawn and Tails. She smiled and nodded.

"Alrighty then, let's get started." Shawn said. He turned to Lue, "Hey Lue. Do you know where the dark monsters are camping out?"

"Yea, they're not that far!" Lue replied. "Follow me." The group began to follow Lue as he led them to the dark core. On the way, Shawn took a count of heads. There was Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cosmo, Amy, Shawn, Jane, and Rouge. So that added up to 9 People. On the way, the group discussed how squads should work. They agreed that one squad would be Shawn, Tails, and Cosmo. The Second squad would be Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream. And the third squad would be Sonic, Amy, and Jane. Shawn had begun to notice Amy's liking for Jane. It seemed as though the two got along very well. They also had a lot in common, except that Jane wasn't full blown pshyco over Shawn. At least that's what he thought.

After 2 hours of walking, the group arrived at the base. The team gazed at the massive fort ahead of them. It was around the size of Herthia's base, but a little bigger.

"Wow," Tails said, "It seems like every time we come to a new planet, the bases get bigger and bigger."

"This means an even bigger explosion." Shawn exclaimed. Then, loud alarms boomed through the area around them. They were only concealed by a few rocks and a little bit of forest. Just then, about 20 Jeeps were sent with machine guns armed with dark shards. There were also many snipers on the base and had 4 large laser cannons on top.

"Everyone take cover!" Sonic yelled. The group began to split up and find cover.

"Shawn!" Tails yelled while he and Cosmo ran with him "Pull out a rifle, except call for dark energy ammo!"

"O-Okay!" Shawn replied. He almost forgot Tails modified his armor. "Computer, get me a SCAR-H rifle with dark energy ammo."

"Roger sir." The computer replied. The rifle formed on his back and he pulled the rifle out. He pulled the trigger and fired. Dark bullets were sent through the air and towards the vehicles. Shawn sent almost a full clip into a vehicle and destroyed it.

"Wow Tails!" Shawn said, "These bullets are awesome!"

"I know!" Tails yelled, "I'm going to do this with everyone else's weapons later." Just then, a dark shard whizzed by Tails.

"We need better cover!" Cosmo yelled. They took cover in a circular thing that looked like it used to be some sort of fountain.

"We're surrounded!" Shawn yelled.

"I'm not going down like this!" Tails yelled. Cosmo looked around and felt useless. She peaked over cover and found that there was a large group firing at Shawn. The walls of the fountain near Shawn were starting to crumble.

"The walls are giving away!" Shawn yelled. Cosmo looked and thought about the wall. She concentrated hardly at the ground and had her hand face the area of Shawn's wall. Then, oak wood began rising from that area and covering the wall.

"What the?" Shawn exclaimed. He then turned and looked at Cosmo and smiled.

"I knew you would do fine!" Shawn yelled. She looked over at Tails. Tails had about 10 armed men moving towards him.

"Cosmo!" Tails yelled, "I need some help." Cosmo looked at the men and concentrated intensely. Then, a large amount of wood rose from the air aggressively and went straight through the dark soldiers. The men were hit and faded to the ground. From a distance, Sonic looked over at where Cosmo's squad was and he nodded his head.

"I guess she was ready." Sonic said as he homing attacked some of the dark soldiers. Cosmo was gaining confidence, and got out of cover. She began to send dark soldiers to their graves one by one. She smiled, feeling happy to help the group truly for the first time in a long time.

"You're doing great Cosmo!" Tails yelled. She smiled as she continued firing. Suddenly, she felt a pinch close to her left shoulder. She grabbed the area and looked at it. She moved her hand and gasped. There was a hole in her shoulder and it had blood oozing out of the hole. She fell to her knees from shock.

"Hey Cosmo," Shawn asked, "I could use some hel… oh my god."

Tails took cover as he was taking heavy fire, "What's wrong Shawn?" He looked over at Cosmo.

"COSMO!" Tails yelled.

"Hey, Hey!" Shawn yelled as he looked at Cosmo.

"Stay with me Cosmo, you're going to be alright, just look at me." Tails yelled. He tried to keep Cosmo conscious, but she couldn't hear anything. All she could see was them yelling into her face as she slowly passed out.

End of Part 28


	29. A Team of Individuals

Day: July 19, 2184

Cosmo saw nothing, heard nothing, did nothing. Was she dead? Had she just met her true demise? Cosmo wasn't positive, but was scared. Scared beyond her wildest beliefs. She wished that she had Tails beside her, she wish that he could just hold her like they did back in the lake of love. Oh the memories that were there. Cosmo had never been so happy in her life. She knew at that moment in time that there was a spark between her and Tails, but she thought it couldn't be possible. A plant and an animal couldn't be together, it just broke the laws of nature. Perhaps she could break this barrier, and change the way people look at the mating of the two forever.

She could then here someone, they didn't sound happy, however. It almost sounded like they were yelling.

"- And you just HAD to let her go out there with us, didn't ya?" One of the voices said. She could recognize that voice from anywhere. It was none other than the blue blur himself. But who was he yelling at?"

"You didn't HAVE to get us detected. You let them see us clear as the open wilderness that was amongst us!" Another voice replied. She deciphered it as Shawn. She hadn't regained her vision, but she could hear them for the most part.

"And now were here stuck in whatever you want to call this with two people we don't even know!" Sonic yelled.

"Did you have any better ideas?" Shawn yelled back.

"We could've fallen back to the city and got medical attention, but no! You just had to take control of the situation, didn't ya?"

"What do you mean?!"

"Ever since you've come here, all you've done is tried to take control. You've tried turning us into a different team than we really are!"

"Look, maybe if we set up some different squa…"

"NO! NO MORE OF THIS! NO MORE SQUADS! NO SPECIFIC JOBS! WE STICK TOGETHER FROM HERE ON OUT! I'M DONE WITH THIS SHAWN! WE'D BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU ANYWAY!"

"CAN WE PLEASE STOP ARGUING AND FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO?" That voice stuck out differently. It wasn't Shawn nor Sonic. Cosmo thought for a little longer and tried to figure out who had spoken. She later assumed that it was Tails voice, trying to keep the peace.

"Forget it Tails, I'm done with this." Shawn said. She could hear footsteps walk out the door.

"Shawn, wait!" Another voice yelled. It was Jane, concerned for her friend. Or was she a friend to him? Cosmo had assumed ever since Herthia, when Shawn and Jane went into the forest alone together, that Shawn and Jane had feelings for each other, but she hadn't said anything yet. Maybe later, perhaps once this all gets sorted out. She then felt her eyes begin to lighten from the heaviness that once held them down, she grunted as she took her first true breath.

"Hey! Cosmo's waking up!" Tails yelled. Cosmo was slowly able to open her eyes and figure out where she was, except she didn't know. It looked a lot like the hospitality room from the blue typhoon, but it wasn't. There were silver walls, with cylinders filled with colored liquids and computer screens everywhere. Cosmo opened her eyes to see that Tails had tears in his eyes and falling down his whiskers.

"Cosmo," Tails said, "We thought we lost you."

"I'm alright now." Cosmo replied. Suddenly, she felt a pain through her left shoulder.

"What happened?" Cosmo asked.

"You were shot by a dark shard." A male voice said from behind the freedom fighters. Cosmo looked around everyone to see who it was, but couldn't see him. The figure emerged from everyone and stood tall. The male was a hedgehog of some sort with white fur and a broad chest. He also had strange symbols on his gloves.

"My name's Silver." He said, "We heard the fire coming from outside and saw you guys running for help. We yelled for you to come over, and your friend with the suit yelled for everyone to come."

"That was Shawn." Cosmo said.

"Shawn, huh? Well it doesn't seem like Shawn and the blue hedgehog over here get along very well."

"And you guys will need to get along if you want to defeat the dark monsters." Another voice said. This voice was female now, but it wasn't coming from silver. The figure also emerged and stood next to Silver. This female had purple-ish fur and had a purple and white dress.

"My name is Blaze." She said, "We've seen what the dark monsters are capable of here, and you're foolish if you think that you can defeat them with the way your team is currently."

"Can we just try and get Cosmo back to the way she was before ASAP?" Tails asked.

"Well Tails," Silver said, "We have a serum that will numb the pain and patch up the wound in an hour."

"And I have an idea to help take out their base," Blaze said, "If you're up for it."

"Whatever it takes, Blaze." Sonic said, "What's the plan?"

"We have an underground tunnel that leads to the base's power source. If you can reach it undetected, you'll have a straight shot at it."

"Sounds like a plan." Sonic said.

"Is anyone else concerned that Shawn is out there doing god only knows?" Knuckles asked.

"You were kind of harsh on the kid," Rouge said, "you've gotta remember that he's been through a lot." Sonic thought about this for a moment. He realized that he was right. He should've realized that he was being too harsh to Shawn and was splitting the team apart with this feud. Perhaps it's just because they both had a different way of trying to fight.

"Wow, I was a real jerk." Sonic said.

"Yea, you think?" Knuckles said. Rouge punched Knuckles in the arm for his remark and Knuckles growled at her.

"Don't act like you don't like it." Rouge said.

"Hmph, whatever." Knuckles said.

"I'll use one of Shawn's bombs and take out the dark core." Sonic said, "Then we can all get out of here and move on with wherever we go next."

"Speaking of him," Tails said, "Where is Shawn?"

"And what about Jane?" Amy asked.

While everyone had been talking to Silver and Blaze, Shawn had walked out into the wilderness to get some peace of mind. Everyone seemed like he was against him now, quite possibly even Tails. He didn't want to bring confliction between him and Sonic's team. Shawn wanted to run away. He wanted to steal one of the jets on the blue typhoon, fly away, and go back to Herthia. He would go help rebuild it and make sure something along those lines never happened again.

But what about Jane? He knew that he couldn't leave her. Jane was the only reason Shawn was fighting with Sonic and friends. He wanted to make sure nothing could harm and all evil could be vanquished and not come between them. He sat down at a tree and thought and contemplated. That's it, he thought, I'll grab Jane and we'll go back to Herthia. We can set up better guards with better weapons and keep everyone safe. That's what Jacob wanted, right? Be remembered. As if saving everyone during the metarex attack didn't get him remembered, this would have him be known as a hero.

"What are you doing out here, hero?" Jane asked. He couldn't see her, but he heard her. She then emerged from some dead bushes around there and walked up to Shawn.

"Nothing much." Shawn said, "Just thinking about leaving and going home."

"What?" Jane asked.

"We can get away from all of this." Shawn said. He stood up and took Jane's hand, "Think about it, we can go home, help rebuild Herthia, and be safe again."

"And possibly let Sonic and his friends get killed?" Jane said, "Shawn, just because we're all in a bit of a dilemma, doesn't mean we can't fix this. Remember back when my dad kicked you out of the house that one day?" Shawn could remember it. He could remember it clear as day. Jane's dad was furious at Shawn because he had been lying in bed with Jane and it looked like, from an angle that they were making out. Jane's dad pulled him out of the bed, yanked him by his shirt, and threw him out the door. He wasn't allowed into the house for a whole day, until her dad realized that there was nothing going on. The two made up, and everything had returned to normal.

"Yea, I remember." Shawn said.

"Well, this moment is kind of like that!" Jane said, "We are all mad at each other, hell, we're pissed. We want one thing while the others want another. We can't make both happen, but we can definitely reach a happy medium."

"Y-Your right." Shawn said. "It's inevitable that we're gonna get in a fight, but we can try and do some damage control as well."

Jane smiled, "Thank you Shawn." The two them held each other in a tight embrace.

"Are you two lovebirds done over there?" A voice asked. The two let go of each other and looked around. Knuckles emerged and laughed.

"We've been looking for you, Shawn." Knuckles said.

"What, so you can kick me off the team?" Shawn asked.

"Kick you out? No man, we've been worried sick about you. Sonic admitted he was harsh to you, and wants to make it up."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Shawn asked.

"Well, Sonic is going through a tunnel and is going to take one of your bombs to the dark core and blow it up."

"You mean you're going to blow something up and not let me see it?"

"Shawn, I've been looking for you so you wouldn't miss it!"

"Well, come on!" Shawn said. "Let's go see this blow up Jane!" Shawn, Knuckles, and Jane ran their way through the dead trees of the forest and made their way to the base.

"You should be all good now." Silver said. He had just applied the liquid to Cosmo's wounded arm. The skin that had been torn apart from the bullet regenerated itself, along with the muscles.

"Thank you." Cosmo said as she embraced Silver.

"Uhh, no problem." Silver said as he slightly blushed. Both Blaze and Tails crossed their arms in disapproval.

"What?" Silver asked, "It's not my fault. She's the one who hugged me!" Everyone laughed as they made their way to the door to leave. Tails looked back and saw Blaze and Silver were staying behind.

"You're not coming?" Tails asked.

"No thanks." Silver said, "Were gonna stay here where its safe. We wish you the best of luck on your journey's though."

"Thank you, but we need more than luck with where we're headed." Tails then headed out the door with everyone else. Tails saw the group hiding around some tress farther ahead and were peaking at the base.

" Find some cover Tails!" Cosmo said.

"You don't want to be seen by the guards, or else this fireworks show won't happen." Rouge said.

"I'm not missing out on it either." Shawn said. Everyone gasped and turned around to see Jane, Knuckles, and Shawn standing tall.

"Good to have you back, Shawn." Tails smiled.

"And it's great to know that this is all done." Shawn said, "Now, where's Sonic?"

"Right here." Sonic said. Shawn turned around to see him holding out some sort of detonator.

"You can do the honors, teammate." Sonic said.

Shawn smiled, "Thanks Sonic." He said. Shawn took the detonator and looked at the base.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please be ready to protect your children, it's gonna be a bumpy ride." Shawn said. Everyone laughed at Shawn's remark.

Shawn began to countdown, "And in 3…2…1… Let the show begin!" Shawn yelled. He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. He pressed it again, nothing happened.

"You sure you armed this right?" Shawn asked.

"I'm almost positive!" Sonic yelled.

Shawn began to pull the trigger rapidly, "I don't know what the problem i…" Suddenly, the base erupted into a giant explosion and erupted into flames. The team cheered and gave high fives to each other.

"Great job everybody!" Sonic yelled. Suddenly, a blue force field appeared around the group. The team looked to see what did this, but couldn't find the source. Suddenly, silver cans came into the force-field and sent out a green gas. The team began to gag and cough. Until everyone began to pass out.

"No," Shawn said, "I-I have T-To try and F-fight it." Shawn then fell onto the ground with the rest of the team and passed out.

End of Part 29


	30. Acts of the Devil

Day: July 18, 2184

Shawn woke up to the sound of the CPU demanding his attention.

"Sir, are you okay?" He heard. The weight holding his eyes down began to lighten as he began to become aware of his surroundings. "Please be okay sir, I can't be losing you." Shawn began to move and try to bring himself up to his feet.

"Oh, thank god you're alright." The CPU said.

"It's good to hear you." Shawn replied. He looked around and couldn't see anything. "Where are we?"

"I don't know sir. We were blindfolded before being thrown into some large, glass container."

"Can you turn on the flashlight?"

"Negative. The flashlight was smashed when we were captured."

"What about the night vision."

"The night vision is out sir. Our batteries our fried."

"Well that's just fantastic." Shawn said. Suddenly, he felt the ground rumble and began to feel the glass container he was in lift up. Light began to peak through the darkness consuming the container and Shawn was once again able to see. He began to see where he was. He seemed to be in some sort of warehouse area, except it was empty. There were other circles around him on the ground, but none of them were popping out.

"Welcome." A voice said, "Welcome to the chamber." Shawn turned around and saw someone sitting on a chair behind him. The figure had the shape of a dark monster with a black figure, except that this one had blood red eyes, unlike the normal blue eyes the dark monsters had.

"Who are you?" Shawn asked, "And where are we?"

"My name is Omega, one of the commanders of the dark monsters," it replied, "And we are in the chamber, approximately 200 feet below the base on marmolin."

"So what are you gonna do to me?"

Omega laughed, "Well child, you see. The dark monsters are running a little low on dark energy, and you seem to have a lot stored within you. So I'm going to put you through some 'tests' and we'll see just how much you have stored."

"And how's that?" Shawn asked.

Omega stood up, "You'll see." Omega then walked out of the chamber and yelled, "Begin the testing."

A robotic female voice spoke, "Scanning memories of host." A red laser began scanning all of Shawn.

"Processing complete." The robotic voice said, "Beginning test." Then, one of the parts of the floor rose from the ground. It was a glass chamber like Shawn's, except that it had someone in it. He looked and saw Sonic looking around, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Shawn!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic!" Shawn replied back, "They're trying to extract our dark ener.." he was then cut off. Electricity came from a pole on top of the chamber. It then entered the glass chamber and electrocuting Sonic.

"GAHHHHH!" Sonic screamed.

"No way." Shawn said as he looked away, "I'm not going to get mad. Sonic's not hurt and I won't fall in for this."

"Test failed." The voice said. Sonic was no longer being electrocuted and another chamber came up. He looked and saw that it was his twin-tailed friend, tails.

"No." He whispered.

"Shawn!" Tails yelled, "What's happenin.." He was then electrocuted like Sonic.

"No!" Shawn screamed. He tried to not think about Tails being hurt.

"S-Shawn!" Sonic tried yelling, "L-look a-at me! Don't look at T-Tails." He yelled. Shawn obeyed and looked at Sonic and began calmed down a little.

"Test failed." The female voice said again. "Final test commencing." One more chamber was brought up and he could see who it was.

"You monster." Shawn said under his breath. It was none other than Jane. He clinched his fists and gritted his teeth as she panicked in her tight space.

"Shawn, help me!" Jane yelled. She was then electrocuted.

"NO! DAMNIT!" Shawn yelled. There was nothing he could do. All he could do was helplessly watch as she screamed in agony.

"Don't think about it Shawn!" Sonic yelled.

"No." Shawn said, "NO! I won't submit to you cruel things!"

"Test subject done." The voice said. All 4 chambers began lowering to the ground and sat there. Shawn lied helplessly. He just had to watch his 3 closest friends be injured in combat.

He then sat under the ground for a while, hearing the others scream and plead for this to stop.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" He heard Knuckles yell. He could only assume that it was Rouge that was being electrocuted at that point.

"Leave her alone!" He later heard Sonic scream. Was he talking about Amy? He thought, maybe another time.

He then felt his chamber being lifted from the ground as well. He rose up and saw Tails.

"But if you're already here..." He thought. Suddenly a surge of electricity ran through the body of Shawn. His suit began to malfunction and his hardware went crazy.

"GAHHH!" he screamed, "DON'T WORRY! I'M FINE!" He really wasn't though. The pain was almost as bad as when he was stabbed by those three people from back on Herthia.

"Subject failed." The voice said. Another person rose from the ground. It was Sonic.

"Oh no." He thought. Sonic was then electrocuted. It almost seemed worse than it was before. Tails gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He then remembered the strategy he and Sonic used.

"Tails," Shawn yelled, "look at me! Don't think about Sonic!" Tails innocent eyes met Shawn and he couldn't help but feel bad. Shawn felt as though he was the reason they were captured.

"Test subject failed." The voice said, "No test subjects left."

Shawn sighed, "Thank god." He thought.

"Correction." The voice said, "Sending final subject." A chamber rose from the ground. This one was different, however. Shawn knew that there was no way he was getting Tails out of this. The three stood in shock as they saw Cosmo rise from the ground.

"Tails!" Cosmo screamed.

"Oh my god." Sonic said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Tails screamed.

"Oh," Omega said, "Would I?" Shawn saw the electricity go down and into Cosmo's chamber.

"Tails!" Sonic screamed, "Don't look at her, look at me and Shawn. We're fine Tails!" There was no use, however. Tails stood and watched as Cosmo screamed in pain and fell to the ground and curled into a ball.

"Stop please!" Tails pleaded. Tears filled his eyes as he helplessly watched Cosmo suffer great amounts of pain.

"Raise the voltage!" Omega yelled through the intercom.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Tails screamed. A dark aura appeared around Tails.

"Tails, don't!" Sonic screamed.

"YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Tails yelled. Tails fur turned full on black, except for his whiskers.

"Tails!" Shawn yelled. The dark energy started rising up a tube and into some sort of storage container.

"Yes, YES!" Omega yelled.

"Test complete." The voice said, "Maximum dark energy storage met."

"Good." Omega said, "Let them watch each other as they starve to death." All of the chambers rose and everyone saw Cosmo passed out on the ground.

"What the hell happened here?" Knuckles asked. He looked at Cosmo and Tails and was shocked.

"Oh my god." He whispered.

"How do we get out of here?" Rouge asked, "It feels like I just got caught trying to steal a diamond."

Shawn thought for a second, "I've got it! Computer? Does our laser still work?"

"I… I think so sir." It replied.

"Try and get me a hole through this glass."

"I'm not sure it will work, but I will try." A laser came from the side of Shawn's helmet and was began cutting through the thick glass.

"It's working!" Jane yelled. A hole in the glass came through and Shawn got out. He found a control panel in the middle of the area and pressed the button that said "Open." Then all of the chambers opened up and everyone was free. Tails flew over to Cosmo and picked her up, tears filling his eyes.

"Cosmo?" Tails whimpered. Cosmo's eyes slowly began to open up as she looked at Tails.

"Tails!" She whimpered back and tightly hugged Tails, "I've never felt so much pain in my life!" Cosmo's tears made Tails chest fur begin to become wet.

"Please don't cry." Tails replied as he pet Cosmo's hair.

"Hate to break up your nice little moment," Sonic replied, "But we need to find a way out of here."

"And get rid of this dark core." Jane added.

"What should we do?" Rouge asked. The group sat there and questioned what to do next.

"I've got something." Shawn said. He then turned and looked at Sonic, "You okay with me giving an idea?

"Absolutely as long as it gets us out of here." Sonic said as he gave his traditional thumbs up.

"Computer," Shawn said, "Mark the spot right below where the source of the dark energy is."

"The results may be a bit off sir." The computer said.

"Just do it." Shawn replied. His HUD then showed a location on the ground.

"Right there sir." He replied. Shawn walked up and looked straight up from the spot.

"Computer," Shawn said, "Load me a drill that will go 200 yards. When it does… self-destruct it."

"Roger sir." A drill began to appear on the back of Shawn and he pulled it off.

"Thanks computer." Shawn said. He planted the drill on top of the spot below the dark core and turned it on."

"What about Omega?" Sonic asked.

"Yea," Knuckles replied, "I want that monster dead!"

"It will be killed from the destruction of the base." Shawn said. He didn't even dare to call it "him". That thing wasn't a person; it was a butler for the devil. He turned on the drill and it launched into the air.

"We've only got a little bit of time." Shawn said, "We better get going." The team ran together and looked for where to go.

"There's an elevator over there!" Sonic said. The group ran to the large elevator and they pressed a button to go the ground floor. The elevator began to rise to the ground.

"So, how do we plan on getting out of here?" Shawn asked.

"I thought we'd run." Sonic replied with a smile, "Mix things up a little."

"I love it." Shawn said. He then requested for a SCAR-H assault rifle and pulled it off of his back. The elevator doors opened up. Standing in front of them were multiple dark monsters, staring right back at them."

"Time to go!" he yelled. He shot the bullets and the dark monsters fell to the ground. They turned and ran straight until they were left at a hallway leading left and right.

"Which way do we go?" Rouge asked.

Tails looked and saw the outside to the left, "Left left! I see the outside!"

"Finally," Knuckles said, "I've been sick of this fort anyway." The team ran and they saw the outside.

"The drill is 50 yards from the dark core sir!" The computer said."

"Pick up the speed everyone!" Sonic yelled. Tails picked up Cosmo and the group ran, while some flew, quickly through the hallway, taking on any dark monster in their path. The team ran out of the base as it began to explode. The massive fort exploded and caused a great crater to fall below it.

"Yeaa!" Knuckles yelled, "Take that Omega!"

"Great job everyone!" Sonic yelled. The team gave each other high fives and hugs.

"Can we please just get away from this place?" Tails asked.

"Absolutely bro." Sonic said, "Let's go back to downtown."

The team left and walked through the reviving forest as the first peak of daylight shone on them as they walked back to the main area of marmolin.

End of part 30


	31. Relieve the Stress

Day: July 18, 2184

The group walked through the forest, which had slowly begun to regain life after the destruction of the dark core placed inside the base. While the group was celebrating at first, it quickly turned quiet on the way home. During the walk, everyone began to fully come to the realization of the events that had just happened about an hour ago. No one could've been as hurt, however, as Tails. Tails had to watch as the one person he truly loved was electrocuted and knocked down to the ground in pure agony. Tails could still hear the screams that came from Cosmo, and everyone telling him to try and calm down. During that moment in time, Tails felt a feeling he had never felt before. Tails wanted to kill Omega. He wanted him off the face of the universe and wanted to do it himself.

However, that job was already done, and Tails could do nothing but move on. So the group walked through the forest in silence. That is until Sonic grabbed Amy and Tails and began whispering to them behind the rest of the team. Shawn could see that the town was not too far away.

"The market is up ahead." Shawn said, "Which means we can get on our ship and go on to the next planet."

"Uhh, Shawn?" Sonic asked as Shawn looked back, "I know that you may still be hurt from the things that happened back there, but we have a lot of memories here from the last time we came. So we've been talking and decided we should stick around and have a little fun here."

Shawn shook his head, "No way. And besides, we still have more dark cores to take down."

"Please Shawn?" Jane asked as he took Shawn's hand, "I've heard so many cool things about this planet, I'm sure you would love them!"

Shawn stopped and sighed, "Alright. We can stay for today." Shawn said, "But we leave tonight."

"Thank you Shawn." Sonic said. Within a few more minutes, the group made it back to the market, where they stopped and stared at each other for a bit. Then, everyone sort of just walked off into their own little groups. Sonic and Amy went on their own, well, more as Amy pulled Sonic by the hand and left the group. Then, Rouge and Knuckles walked off on their own as well. This left Shawn, Jane, Tails, Cosmo, and Cream.

"Well guys," Shawn said as he clapped his hands together, "what shall we do?"

"I remember there being a fortune teller over there!" Tails said as he pointed toward a stand.

"I love fortune tellers!" Jane said, "Let's go!"

The five then ran into the building and enjoyed getting their fortunes.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy walked aimlessly around the town.

"So, My Sonikku," Amy said with stars in her eyes, "What shall we do?"

"Well," Sonic said, "Anything besides that lovey stuff we did last time."

"Really?" Amy asked, "Then what's in your left hand?" Sonic raised an eyebrow as he looked down to see that he was still holding Amy's hand from when she pulled him away from the group. His cheeks instantly became bright red and he looked away.

"N-Nothing now." Sonic said.

"How about we grab a romantic dinner?" Amy considered.

"I'm all for it!" Sonic declared, "E-Except for the romantic part, of course." Amy giggled as the two walked down the brick lane to a fancy and exotic restaurant.

Meanwhile, Rouge and Knuckles looked around at what had survived from the town.

"It's amazing to think all of these little guys survived this massive attack." Knuckles said.

"Yea," Rouge said with a smirk, "They're probably tougher than you."

"What did you say bat?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh just admit you like me." Rouge said, "It's clear as day."

"Ha!" Knuckles laughed, "What a joke! The day I like you is the day that… that…"

"That what?" Rouge asked as she brushed her finger down Knuckles arm. Knuckles eyes widened and he began to blush.

"Why do you like this so much, tough boy?" Rouge asked.

"I-I-I don't." Knuckles stuttered. Rouge laughed hysterically.

"You just won't admit it, will you?" Rouge asked.

"I don't like you." Knuckles said.

Rouge smiled, "Okay then. How would you feel if I told you that I kissed Shadow during the war with the metarex?"

"YOU WHAT?" Knuckles roared. Rouge began to fall on the floor and continue to laugh.

"This is just the greatest day ever!" Rouge yelled, "Knucklehead would make a statement like that and STILL not admit he likes me."

Knuckles crossed his arm and looked away, "Whatever. You go on, I'm staying here."

"Oh, come on fur ball." Rouge said as she pulled Knuckles into a jewelry store.

Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Jane, and Shawn walked out of the fortune tellers room with smiles smacked over their faces.

"I can't believe some terrible luck is coming to you!" Shawn said.

"Whatever," Tails said, "fortune tellers are usually wrong anyway."

"You're probably right." Cream said with a smile.

"You guys go on," Shawn said, "I thought I saw something at a store I might want."

"We'll come with!" Jane said.

"No." Shawn said, "I'm going to go the bathroom as well."

Jane raised an eyebrow, "Okay? We won't be too far."

"Sounds good." Shawn said. Shawn then walked to a stand with charms and jewelry as he watched his friends walk off. When they weren't visible he walked back to the fortune teller's room.

"Sir," Shawn said as he walked in, "I have a question."

"What would it be, my dear friend?" The fortune teller asked.

Shawn sighed, "When all is said and done in this war, will we win? And will we all make it out okay?"

The fortune teller shuffled some cards and drew out three. He flipped over the first one and smiled.

"With hard work, you will win." He said.

Shawn wiped his forehead, "oh thank you si…"

"…However, it will come at a cost." He said.

"What cost?" Shawn asked.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I can only get into broad details, not the specific."

Shawn sighed, "Thanks anyway."

"I will be sure the town knows of your teams heroic actions."

Shawn stopped in the doorway and looked outside, "That's not MY team. That's Sonic's team."

"Whichever you choose to believe, my friend." Shawn then walked out the door and looked for the rest of his friends. Upon looking through a packed crowd, Shawn could see an opening in the middle. He saw Jane holding Cream while Jane held her back. Cosmo stood in front of Tails with her hands out.

"Why would you do that?" Jane yelled. Shawn ran through the crowd and entered the middle.

"What the heck is going on here?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing Mr. Shawn!" Cream yelled.

"Cream kissed Tails!" Cosmo yelled.

"What?!" Shawn yelled. Cream pulled away from Jane and ran to the fortune teller's building. Jane watched and shook her head.

"I thought you said she was the nicest and most innocent out of the group." Jane said.

"I guess I was wrong." Shawn said, "Come on, I don't want to draw any more attention to ourselves." The group then walked away and headed towards the edge of the market. Jane saw something and squealed.

"Shawn!" Jane yelled, "They have a gaming store!"

Shawn turned his head, "What?" Shawn asked. Jane took Shawn's hand and pulled him into the room. Shawn looked back at Tails and shrugged his shoulders.

"You two go on your own." Shawn said, "We'll be a while."

Tails and Cosmo waved at Shawn as the two walked around the town for a little longer. Then, Cosmo pulled on Tails hand and they went into the forest.

Tails laughed, "Where are we going Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"Just follow." Cosmo said with a smile. The two then walked into the forest and weren't able to see the market anymore. On their way, Cosmo looked back at Tails, "So, what was up with Cream there?"

Tails sighed, "Back when you were still in the seed, Cream admitted to me back on Enchantic that she loved me."

Cosmo's eyebrow's raised, "Really?"

Tails shook his head, "Yea, but I already told her that I only thought of her as a friend."

"So why does she still try to get you to like her?" Cosmo asked.

Tails shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know. I guess she's just desperate."

"We're here." Cosmo said. Tails looked over and smiled as he saw one of the most memorable places from when he last came here. It was the lake of love. Tails walked forward and felt something tugging on his hand. He turned around and saw he was holding Cosmo's hand. He smiled as she smiled back. The two then felt an urge to sit in the lake together. Not knowing what they were doing, they went into the lake of love and sat in it. The water made Cosmo's dress wet, along with Tails fur. The two didn't care however. The only thing they cared about was that they were together, sitting next to each other looking out in the distance. The two looked up and saw the moon turn full and they began to giggle.

Tails then felt his arm go around Cosmo's shoulder. His face turned bright red as Cosmo looked up at Tails. She giggled and rested her head into Tails' chest. He smiled as they looked up into the sky and stared into the full moon.

"I'm glad that you're back Cosmo." Tails said.

"And I'm glad I'm here with you." Cosmo said. "The stars and the moon look amazing tonight."

"But not as beautiful as you." Tails said. Cosmo looked at Tails and smiled. The two stared into each other's eyes. Tails felt his head move towards Cosmo's and Cosmo felt the same.

OH MY GOD! Tails' head screamed. YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO KISS HER! Tails could felt Cosmo's breath on his face as they were about to kiss.

"Tails? Tails are you there?" Shawn's voice came through Tails' wrist communicator as he stared at Cosmo's face, which was only inches away from his face. His confidence was gone and his face turned bright red as he answered Shawn's question.

"Y-Yeah." Tails said, "I'm here."

"We're all back at the Blue typhoon, and we're waiting on you." Shawn said.

"Alright." Tails said, "I-I'm on my way." The two stood up and looked at each other with red faces.

"Umm." Tails said "I guess we should go." Tails said.

"Y-Yea." Cosmo said as the two walked back to the blue typhoon. The two wouldn't notice, however, that they held each other's hand the entire way back before entering the blue typhoon.

End of Part 31


	32. Family

Day: July 21, 2184

Shawn's War Log Entry: This war has been going on for what seems like an eternity. It seems as though every day we seem to get closer and closer to the end, and then another road block prevents us from ending it. I hope we find the last dark core soon. I don't want to keep living my life as a pawn on the chess board that is war. However, something happened a few days ago. Before we left Marmolin, we all enjoyed some actual relaxation and looked at what the planet had to offer for us. Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Jane, and I were in a building where we were receiving our fortunes and I felt something. I can't quite describe what this feeling was, but I can say that for the first time in my life: I felt human. I felt like I had no problems in the world to worry about, and no one was trying to take my freedom away. I had completely forgotten about the war with the dark monsters and the dark memories of my past. It was a feeling that I will cherish and enjoy for as long as I live. Things are starting to seem to get better for us, and as long as we keep fighting the way that we do, then I see us winning this war in no time and heading straight back to Mobius. This, however, leaves me with a question: Do me and Jane stay at Mobius, or do we return to Herthia? There isn't much left there that we had before, but it would seem odd for us to join this completely different civilization, where animals walk amongst the streets and do almost everything we do. I would feel like an outsider, but I think I could live with that. [End of War Log Entry]

While the crew waited for the ship to reach a new destination, everyone relaxed and enjoyed some of the new things that they had acquired from Marmolin. Tails and Shawn sat in the kitchen and enjoyed some delicious peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"So," Tails said, "What did you think of Marmolin?"

Shawn swallowed a bit of peanut butter that was stuck in his mouth, "Well, to be honest I didn't know what to expect when we first went to Marmolin. I originally thought they were just some tiny aliens that had no real way of defending themselves except money. However, I realized that this had to be the most amazing planet that we have ever been to. The planet had so many opportunities that you could have at the simple access of the marketplace! There were things for the fashion crazy, and then there were things for the lovers!"

"Speaking of lovers," Tails said with a smile, "Cosmo and I had a great moment in the lake of love."

"There was a lake of love?"

"Yea, Why?"

"N-No reason." Shawn said, with his face blushing bright red.

"Well anyway, Cosmo and I had a spark happen while we were there, and she wanted to kiss me!"

Shawn dropped his PBJ, "What?!"

"Yea, I felt myself lean in to kiss her, and I saw her do the same!"

"Yes!" Shawn said as he threw his fist into the air, "I knew you two would get together at some point!"

"But then…"

Shawn raised an eyebrow, "But what?"

"Well, remember when you contacted me through the wrist communicator?"

"Yea? What happened?"

"Well… you kind of broke up the kiss as it was about to happen." Shawn's face turned bright red. He felt terrible for ruining Tails' one true chance at getting to have a moment with his one and only love.

"Oh my god." Shawn said as he threw his palm into his face, "I should've just waited a little longer."

"It's not your fault Shawn." Tails said as he patted him on the shoulder, "You had no way of knowing that this was going to happen. I'll try to make another moment happen."

"Thanks Tails, I feel better." Shawn said with a smile, "Now come on, I want to show you something cool."

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"I'll show you in my room." Shawn said. The two then walked over to Shawn's room. Where inside, there was a Medium sized TV, with a console sitting next to it with four controllers.

"What is this?" Tails asked.

"I bought it back at Marmolin." Shawn said, "Apparently, these things used to sell like Sonic's rings whenever he sees them on the ground. They said the system went all the way back to 2007. He said it was called an 'Xbox 360'. The guy was originally going to charge me something ridiculous, but when he learned I only planned on actually playing the system and that our team saved their planet again, he charged me absolutely nothing. There were even a few games on there with Sonic's name."

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Yea, I was going to buy this game called 'Sonic The Hedgehog', but the guy said the game was terrible and made me buy something else called 'Sonic Generations'. I also got a game called 'Halo 3' and another game called 'Rock Band'. So Tails, how about we give this thing a test drive?"

"Totally!" Tails said, "We've got 4 controllers though, we should get everyone else involved!"

"Sounds awesome!" Shawn said, he contacted Sonic and told him to get everyone into his room for a little party that he was having. Within five minutes, everyone had arrived in Shawn's room. Shawn explained how he had gotten the system at Marmolin and the games that we had.

"We should play that Rock Band game!" Amy said. She turned to Sonic, "I could play the guitar and play a sweet love song for my Sonikku." Sonic rolled his eyes, but gave a smile as well.

"I think we should play Halo!" Knuckles said, "So that I can take down batgirl over here."

"Oh, you think just because I'm a girl that you can beat me at some video game?" Rouge asked, "You're on knucklehead."

"We should play that Sonic Generations game!" Sonic declared. Everyone looked at him with disappointed games, "What? The guy sounds cool!"

"Guys," Shawn said, "We can play all of them."

Sonic stepped up, "How about this? We all play Rock Band, then Halo, and then we can all take a spin at my game!"

"Sounds like a good idea Sonic!" Cosmo said. Shawn stepped up and put the Rock Band disc into the disc tray. He closed the system and the game started up. The group then began to play the game, each taking a different turn at the instruments available.

"Can I sing a song?" Cosmo asked.

"Sure Cosmo." Tails said as he handed her the mic. She found a song called "I love Rock and Roll" and chose the song. Everyone questioned her choice, but accepted it. Within moments, Cosmo, the singer, Sonic, the drummer, Knuckles, the guitarist, and Jane, the bass, began to play the song. Knuckles tried to press the buttons but couldn't get them. He threw off his gloves.

"I hate these gloves!" Knuckles said. Tails laughed and watched Cosmo sing. Tails was caught in a trance by Cosmo's singing. It was nothing that Tails had ever heard before. Never had he heard such beautiful singing from someone until now. Shawn noticed Tails' in a trance and smiled. He knew that soon the two would get together, once Tails got the courage to ask her out. About an hour later, Knuckles took Rock Band out and put in Halo. Cream and Cosmo decided to sit out of playing Halo as they weren't too interested in shooting there teammates in a virtual reality.

"You ready to be destroyed knucklehead?" Rouge asked.

"Oh yeah," Shawn said, "Rouge wanted to take you on in a 1v1."

"Let it happen." Knuckles said, "I'll show her whose boss."

"Whatever knucklehead." Rouge said as she rolled her eyes. The two picked up the controllers and chose a map called "Snowbound" Since it was a small enough map for the two. The match started and the two played. Knuckles didn't have as good coordination with the controller as Rouge did and within moments, the match was over. Knuckles looked at the scoreboard and saw that he had lost the game 2-25.

"What?" Knuckles yelled, "How is that possible? This controller is broken."

Rouge put her hand on Knuckles shoulder, "Just accept it big boy: you lost to a girl."

"Whatever." Knuckles said. The group laughed as Shawn, Tails, Sonic, and Jane fought each other in a 2v2 team deathmatch: with the teams being Shawn and Jane facing Sonic and Tails. They played capture the flag on a map called "High Ground."

"You guys are going down!" Jane said, "Shawn and I used to play these kinds of games all the time, and we were known as the best duo in town!"

"Ha!" Sonic said with a smirk, "Bring it on!" Each team took a turn at defending the flag in the base, while the other team would attempt to steal it and return it to the shore. The game came down to Shawn's usage of weapons and Tails' strategizing when defending and attacking. In the end, the game ended in a tie, with the score 2-2.

"Good game guys!" Shawn said "We are definitely having a rematch soon."

"Absolutely!" Tails said. After Halo, Sonic eagerly put in Sonic Generations.

"Finally!" Sonic said, "I get to play a game all about me!"

Tails sighed, "You know he's not giving up the controller anytime soon, right?"

Everyone else nodded, "Let's let him have his fun." The group then walked out of Shawn's room and had dinner. After enjoying some delicious chicken, the group walked back to the room and saw Sonic passed out on the ground.

"Looks like someone was having too much fun." Knuckles said.

"I'll take him to bed!" Amy declared. She picked up Sonic and began taking him to his room. The group then continued to enjoy some of their games for a little longer. Suddenly, a girlish scream came from the hall. Everyone shot up and looked in the hall.

"What was that?" Tails asked. Suddenly Sonic came running into the room and hid under the bed.

"Sonic?" Shawn asked, "What happened?"

"A-Amy tried to k-kiss me!" Sonic yelled.

"Come back here Sonikku!" Amy yelled, "I need to give the hero his goodnight kiss!" Everyone laughed as they played video games for a little bit more. A couple of hours later, everyone went into their rooms and went to sleep.

Day: August 1, 2184

The group woke up to the ship slowing down dramatically. The team went to the deck and looked at the overhead monitor.

"Well," Sonic said, "looks like we found our next planet!"

"Alright!" Shawn said, "Let's see where we are this time!" Then the description appeared. Everyone gasped at the planet, especially at Cosmo. She threw her hands over her face and began to cry. Tails walked up and put his hand around her as she continued to cry because of their next planet: Greengate.

End of part 32


	33. Once Home, now Warzone

Day: August 1, 2184

The group remained silent on the ship with no words to say. The planet that Cosmo once called home was turned into a war zone. No one expected that Greengate would be there next location to fight to rid of a dark core. Cosmo continued to cry as she had now fallen to the ground.

"Cosmo…" Tails tried to comfort Cosmo, but had nothing to say. He wished that he could do something, but didn't know what to say. Tails looked over at Sonic. Sonic signaled him to leave her alone for a bit. Tails listened and returned to the captain's seat.

"We will be landing in the planet's atmosphere soon. Brace yourselves." Tails said. The ship began to rumble and shake as the team began to enter Greengates' atmosphere. Cosmo walked up to the railing, tears still flowing down her face like a river, to see the planet that her people once called home. She looked and saw that the downtown metropolis was destroyed, but was probably like that before the dark monsters showed up with the seedrian civil war. However, she knew that the trees and plants dying were because of the dark core, wherever it was.

"Why would the dark monsters attack here?" Shawn asked, "There isn't anyone occupying this planet."

"There are signs of light energy," Shawn's CPU said, "but compared to the other planets we've seen, these readings are mediocre."

"Either way," Sonic said, "We still have to take down this dark core and get moving."

"We still don't how they plan on engulfing the planet into darkness." Shawn said. He recalled the day when he first crash-landed onto Mobius and meeting Sonic and his friends. He then recalled when he first met the dark master and learned of their plan to engulf the universe into darkness. This war had been going on for long enough. Sonic and his friends needed to stop this soon, or else this world will never end.

"Beginning the landing process." Tails said. The ship then landed in an open field. The door opened and the group walked down the ramp and looked around them. Silence. Silence was all that they could hear throughout this planet. With all of the other planets they would hear cries and the people in them moving. This place, however, was empty. The only thing that they could hear was the small, but blowing wind that brushed through their fur and hair. The group walked down and looked around.

"Where do we even start?" Amy asked.

"We don't have anyone to help guide us to the dark core." Knuckles said.

"Maybe perhaps we can move into the city." Tails said, "We can get a bird's eye view and find it?"

"Sounds like a good idea bro!" Sonic said. "Let's get moving!" The group began to run through the forest and make their way to the forest. Shawn and Jane ran side by side as they rushed through the forest.

"So what's so special about Greengate?" Jane asked Shawn.

"This was Cosmo's home planet." Shawn said. He began to explain the Seedrian civil war and how the planet was destroyed afterwards. Jane felt bad for questioning the reasoning of the team's sadness of arriving on this planet. They had always been a little upset about arriving on each of the planets that they had arrived on. Upon arriving at the city, they stopped and walked through the rubble filled streets of the planet and looked for somewhere that they could find a higher view. Shawn inspected the buildings around him and noticed something in the distance. Upon further inspection, he noticed that it was a skeleton. Shawn didn't want Cosmo to see it, so he tried to get them away from it.

"I think we should try that building." Shawn said. He pointed at a tower around the middle of the city."

"Good idea Shawn." Sonic said. The team began to move forward.

"We should move through the alleys." Shawn quickly said.

"Why?" Cosmo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It could be a bit of a shortcut and we could get to the building faster." Shawn said in a panicky tone.

"Ok?" Sonic said, slightly confused. Shawn sighed with relief as they made their way through the alleys of the buildings within Greengate. The group remained as they walked through the darkness of the alleys, begging for light.

"I can't even see anymore." Tails said.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Shawn said. "Computer, activate flashlight."

"Right away sir." The computer said. Then, a flashlight turned on the side of Shawn's helmet.

"That's better." Shawn said. He looked around and began to get a good idea of his surroundings as the group huddled behind him as he had the only source of light.

"Shawn?" Cosmo said, "I think we should head back. I honestly think it would be faster to go through the streets."

"But what if there are dark monsters there?" Shawn said.

"But Shawn," Tails said, "There are no dark monsters he…" Tails abruptly stopped from what he was seeing.

"What's wrong Tails?" Cosmo asked. She looked where Tails was looking and covered her mouth in shock. Everyone else in the group slowly followed as well.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked. He turned around to see what everybody else saw and Shawn remained speechless as well. For they weren't walking on concrete, but they were walking on the remains and bones of dead seedrians. Cosmo began to scream and cry loudly as she threw her head into Tail's chest.

"How could they be so cruel?" Cosmo cried.

"Shh!" Shawn said, trying to calm down Cosmo, "Please be quiet, we don't know if there are any dark monsters around." Suddenly, the screech of the dark monsters echoed through the empty city and vibrated around the walls of the alleyways.

"We've got company!" Sonic said. Shawn readied his rifle and everyone began to make a break as they tried to find cover quickly in the buildings around them. Too bad most of these buildings had been sealed tight since the last attack. As Tails exited the alleyway, he noticed that someone was missing from the group. As he examined the group, he knew who was gone and where they were. He turned around and ran back into the alley.

"Cosmo!" Tails yelled, "Cosmo, we have to get moving now!"

"Go on Tails! Leave me!" Cosmo cried through the dark alleyway.

"No! I'm not leaving you behind again! We're getting out of here now!" Tails tried to feel through the darkness and find Cosmo. After a little bit, he found Cosmo and grabbed her by the hand.

"Come on!" Tails yelled. "We need to catch up to everybody else now!"

"Let me die beside my former people! Why won't you let me do that?" Tails grabbed Cosmo and began to propel his tails and flew the two of them onto the roof of the building next to them. He put her down and grabbed her by both arms.

"Because unlike everyone else, I care for you more than anyone in our group. If you don't believe me, then why did I abandon everyone else just to come back to everyone else just to come back for you?"

Cosmo wiped away the tears from her eyes, "Your right Tails, what was I thinking?" The two held each other in a tight embrace.

"Tails? Cosmo?" Sonic's voice boomed through Tail's wrist communicator, "Are you guys okay?" Tails let go of the embrace and answered Sonic.

"We're here." Tails said, "Where are you guys?"

"We're holding off the dark monsters back at the tower." Sonic said, "Since you two are on the roof, we could really use your assistance over here!"

"10-4 Sonic!" Tails said as he closed his wrist communicator. "Come on Cosmo." Tails said as he picked up Cosmo, "They need our help down there." Cosmo smiled as the two flew their way towards the tower. When they arrived, they saw the dark monsters surrounding the team that was pinned down in the tower they had been talking about.

"Let's do this!" Tails yelled. Tails and Cosmo began to pick off the dark monsters one by one. As the dark monsters numbers began to slowly dwindle.

"Thanks for the help guys!" Shawn said, who was back on the ground with the rest of the team. Then, more dark monsters began appearing.

"Jeez!" Shawn yelled, "Whatever happened to there being a weak source of dark energy down here? It seems like it never ends!" The dark monsters began to surround the tower and fire at the building.

"We need to stop these guys now!" Sonic yelled. Then the dark monsters stopped firing.

"Surrender now!" A voice echoed through the building, "If you do, the dark master promises to make your death quick after you witness the universe be consumed into darkness."

"Who's saying that?" Sonic yelled, "show yourself you coward!"

"If you insist." The dark monster said. Then, the ground began to shake horribly. Tails and Cosmo were having difficulty keeping their footing and staying up. Then, the building started to collapse as they began falling to the ground. Tails instantly propelled, but saw that Cosmo was still falling.

"Cosmo!" Tails shrieked. He began propelling towards Cosmo, but he knew he wouldn't have enough time to save them both from being hurt. So Tails caught Cosmo and threw his back to the ground. The two hit the ground with a hard impact.

"Tails! Cosmo!" everyone screamed. Sonic and Shawn tried running to save them, but the dark monsters growled, forcing the two back into the tower as they watched the rubble of what used to be the flanking spot of two of their teammates. Suddenly, they saw someone stand up and brush the dust off of them. It was Cosmo, but Tails had yet to stand. Cosmo looked down to see that Tails wasn't moving.

"Tails?" Cosmo whimpered. She put her ear besides Tails heart to try and find a heartbeat. Cosmo couldn't hear anything. Tears began running down her face as she threw her hands over her face.

"N-NO! NO! TAILS!" Cosmo screamed. Then she heard a cough and a grunt. She wiped her eyes to see that Tail's was slowly beginning to open his.

"Tails?" Cosmo said as Tails began to open his eyes fully.

"Are you okay Cosmo?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine Tails, are you?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm pretty sure that my tails are broken," he said, "and I might've sprained my ankle, but when I'm with you I feel perfectly fine." Cosmo began to blush.

"Oh Tails." Cosmo smiled as she embraced the injured Fox. The two were interrupted by the dark monsters growl and the rumbling of the ground. The dark monsters began to push the two into the tower with the rest of the group. When they got in, Tails collapsed onto the ground and Shawn instantly came to his care. As he cared for Tails, a large being came from around the corner where they had run out of the alleyway a little bit ago. The being was like a dark monster, except 20x bigger.

"What are you?" Sonic yelled.

"I am Drone," it said, "A commander of the dark monsters, and we tricked you into coming here to slow you down from stopping the final phase.

"Final phase?" Sonic asked, "What's that?"

"None of your concern." Drone said. Drone then pulled out a chaos emerald from his hands. "And with this chaos emerald, none of you will stand a chance! Nothing will stop us now!"

Suddenly, a large bolt of energy shot through the Drone as he covered his chest.

"Wh-what's this?" Drone screamed. Drone then exploded in a massive explosion. More bolts of electricity were shot and the dark monsters began dropping as the chaos emerald dropped in front of the tower. Sonic ran up and acquired the chaos emerald.

"I'll take that." Sonic said. As he looked up, he saw a figure appearing through the smoke from all the explosions it had caused.

"Thanks for helping us!" Sonic said. The group looked up and saw the dark skies clearing.

"I guess that Drone had the dark core in him." Shawn said. The smoke began to clear and Sonic could see a little better. Upon further inspection, he was shocked to see what he thought he was seeing.

"No way!" Sonic yelled. Everyone looked and dropped their jaws as they witnessed Shadow walking toward them with another chaos emerald in hand.

End of part 33


	34. Emerge From the Shadow's

Day: August 1, 2184

Cosmo helped Tails up and threw his arm over her shoulders, carrying her wounded warrior back to the group. Failing to notice Shadow, Cosmo hurried back to the group.

"Shawn!" Cosmo yelled, "Help Tails!"

"I'll see what I can do." Shawn said. Shawn took Tails out of Cosmo's arms and placed him back a little farther in the back of the tower. Meanwhile, Sonic was still trying to make contact with Shadow.

"Hey Shadow! It's Me, Sonic!" Sonic yelled. Shadow continued to walk toward them, still not replying to Sonic. "Can you hear us Shadow?" Sonic yelled.

"Shadow!" Rouge yelled, "How did you survive the chaos control back with the Metarex?" Knuckles was beginning to become impatient and began walking toward Shadow.

"Hey Shadow!" Knuckles yelled, "Why aren't you responding to us?" Suddenly, Shadow threw his fist into Knuckles and sent him flying into a building next to the tower. The impact had caused a massive hole in the building.

"Who is Shadow?" Jane asked.

Rouge looked back at Jane, "Shadow was created back at a place called space colony ARK. He was created to be the ultimate lifeform. When Eggman got a hold of him, he tried to make him destroy and kill everyone in sight. Shadow eventually sided with us and helped stop the metarex. When a massive explosion was about to take us all out, Shadow used Chaos Control and gave us enough time to flee before the blast occurred."

"So why is he hurting us?" Jane asked. She looked back at Shadow, who was looking where Knuckles had been hit at. He began to laugh.

"What's so funny Shadow?" Sonic asked, fists clenched ready for battle. Shadow looked at Cosmo, who was petrified to see him. Cosmo had always been terrified of Shadow ever since he had tried to kill her to stop the metarex from being able to spy on Sonic and his friends. Shadow pointed at Cosmo.

"Do you not see who you are aligned with?" Shadow asked, finally breaking his silence.

"Who?" Sonic asked. He turned around to see who he was pointing at. "Cosmo? Of course we're teammates, why wouldn't we be Shadow?"

"She is a spy for the metarex! We must kill her now!" Everyone tilted their heads and raised an eyebrow.

"Shadow?" Rouge asked, "Do you not know that we defeated the metarex?"

"The Metarex are still here," Shadow said, "We must destroy them and Cosmo."

"Shadow," Sonic said, "The Metarex have already been defea…"

"Enough of this!" Shadow exclaimed, "If you won't kill her, then I guess I'll have to kill her myself!" Shadow charged up a chaos spear and aimed it right at Sonic and company.

"Everyone run!" Sonic yelled. The team then split up and began to run away. Shawn was still stuck trying to help Tails from his injuries, failing to hear Sonic's warning.

"You have one broken Tail." Shawn said, "And your ankle's kind of tweaked. I think I know how we can fix this." Shawn then pulled out a syringe filled with some sort of blue gel and began to put it into Tails tail.

"Ow!" Tails yelled. Then, in a matter of moments, the tail went from a massive pain and began to tickle a little bit.

"That tickles!" Tails yelled, "What's happening?"

Shawn then got up, "It's replenishing the bone faster, stimulating the bone to heal in a matter of seconds." Then, Tails felt the tickling sensation go away. He got up and propelled into the air.

"This is awesome Shawn. Thanks!" Tails said.

Shawn smiled, "No problem." The two then turned around to see Shadow and no one else. He was shaking his head in disapproval.

"It's sad to see that you didn't hear of your friends warning." Shadow said, "It looks like I'm just gonna have to kill you now."

"What?!" Shawn exclaimed, "Why?"

"If I don't," Shadow said, "Then you'll get in the way of me killing that spy for the metarex." Suddenly, Tails was hit with an instant flashback. The fear in Cosmo's eyes as he kept her safe for hours on end, making sure Shadow didn't lay a finger on her. He was able to keep her untouched, but it would cost him many injuries in the process.

"But the metarex are dead!" Tails exclaimed.

"But look who's standing next to you." Shadow said. Tails looked back over at Shawn and sighed.

"Shadow," Tails said, "Shawn did used to work for them, but like I said, they're gon…" Suddenly, Shadow sent another chaos spear at Shawn and Tails. Shawn picked up Tails, turned on his jetpack, and flew away from the tower. The chaos spear barely missed the two and hit the building. The tower then began rumbling and began to collapse. Shadow walked away from the tower as it collapsed behind him.

"Let's go Tails," Shawn said, "We've got to get to the others, wherever they are." Tails jumped out of Shawn's arms and began to fly on his own.

"It looks like the gel is working perfectly!" Tails said as the two flew in the air. Shawn looked below him to see that Shadow was still following closely behind them."

"He's gaining on us!" Shawn yelled to Tails.

"Shawn over here!" Tails yelled. Shawn looked over to Tails and saw that he was pointing at a building. Shawn saw that the group was at the top of the building, waving to the two.

"We've got to keep them safe!" Shawn said. He flew down to the ground to meet with Shadow.

"Computer, we're gonna need a big gun for this." Shawn said, "Load me a rapid-strike CS-18, set the ammo to dark."

"Roger that sir," The CPU said. Then, on command, the gel on his back began to form into a new rifle he had yet to try before. The weapon had a heavy barrel, which would increase his accuracy, and was a merge of an M16 and an M240 machine gun. The gun had a rapid fire feature which would be able to launch up to 700 bullets a minute. Shawn pulled the rifle off of his back and aimed it at Shadow.

"Shadow listen to me!" Shawn said, "I don't want to shoot you, because I know you can be a valuable teammate along our side to stop the dark monsters. But you have to understand something."

"Understand what?" Shadow asked, "That you are full of crap and that you don't even know what the dark monsters are?" Shawn grits his teeth.

"Here," Shawn said, "I will prove to you right now that there are no metarex remaining. Computer, scan for any metarex in the universe."

"Roger sir, this may take a little bit." Said the CPU.

"I know that your little cyborg is just going to lie and say that there isn't any left." Shadow said.

"Shadow, why do you have to be so stubborn?" Shawn asked.

"I'm not stubborn," Shadow said, "I'm just doing what's best for Sonic and his team, and that's killing you and Cosmo."

"That's not going to happen." Shawn said. He pressed a button that sent the weapon into rapid fire mode and pulled the trigger. Bullets filled the air as he began firing at Shadow. Shadow dodged the bullets with Chaos Control and disappeared.

"Shawn!" Sonic ran up next to him, "You're not going to be able to kill him with bullets,"

"Well, how are we going to kill him?" Shawn asked.

"We're not going to kill him." Sonic said, "We're going to try and reason with him and get him to understand that the metearex are gone." Tails flew down next to the two, "Why doesn't he understand that they are all dead?"

"Maybe it was from the amount of Chaos Control he used to buy us the time we needed to save us from the aftermath of the final battle with the metarex." Tails said, "Or it could be that it's a completely different Shadow. Remember that there are hundreds of Shadow androids."

"Both very valid points, brother," Sonic said, "but how are we going to prove that the metarex are gone?" Sonic asked.

"When will you realize you're all just blinded?" Shadow said from behind him, Shadow punched Sonic, who was sent flying across the Seedrian Street and was left unconscious.

"Sonic!" Everyone yelled.

"My Sonikku!" Amy yelled as she jumped from the roof to care for Sonic.

"Shadow!" Shawn yelled, "Enough is enough! Why won't you understand that the metarex are gone?" Shawn asked.

"Because I'm doing this for Maria and Molly!" Shadow yelled.

"Who is Molly?" Shawn asked.

"She was someone I met with some rebels," Shadow said, "When she and I learned that the rebels were siding with the Metarex, we tried to stop them, but she was killed in the process. I swore from that moment I would fight for her and Maria to make sure no more innocent people like her are murdered from Metarex scum like you!" Shadow launched another Chaos spear at Shawn. Shawn dodged out of the way, missing the spear by mere inches. Shawn pulled out a Dessert Eagle sidearm and began to fire at Shadow. Shadow quick stepped from side to side, dodging the bullets with ease. The group left the roof and joined Shawn and Tails on the ground.

"Stop this Shadow!" Amy said with tears filling her eyes, "Can't you see we're telling you the truth?" Shadow ignored Amy's statement and continued to fight Shawn. Shawn had ignored Sonic's warning and continued to fire at Shadow.

"Hah!" Shadow laughed, "You think you know how to use a gun?" Shadow used chaos control and landed right in front of Shawn. He kicked the weapon out of Shawn's hands as the sidearm flew into the air. Shadow obtained the sidearm and fired into the group.

"That's how you use a sidearm!" Shadow crushed the weapon in his hands and walked away from Shawn. Shawn turned around to see everyone huddled around someone. Shawn pushed through everyone and saw someone lie on the ground. Shawn dropped to his knees to see that Shadow had fired at Jane. The bullet had come in direct contact with her right shoulder blade. She was on the ground screaming in agony. Shawn's hands began to tremble. He stood up and looked back at Shadow who was laughing, "Your empathy for each other is childish! This is the exact reason why you will never be able to stop the metarex."

Shawn walked towards Shadow as a black aura shone around him.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Shawn screamed as he used his sonic boosters and went towards Shadow.

End of Part 34


	35. Destiny's light

Day: August 1, 2184

Shawn felt no thoughts in his mind at that moment in time. His conscience wasn't speaking, and logic had left his mindset. Nothing mattered to him more at that point than to kill Shadow. He felt the negative energy around him. While this felt strange and different to him, he liked it. He liked feeling the power he had, it made him feel superior and almost like a god. With that in mind, he began his dash straight at Shadow, his entire body surrounded by a black aura. Shadow raised an eyebrow, shrugged his shoulders, and sent a chaos spear at Shawn. The spear made direct contact with Shawn and exploded. Everyone gasped as they saw Shawn take a huge hit from Shadow's Chaos Spear. As the smoke cleared, Shawn came running up and charged into Shadow, knocking him to his back. Shawn ripped the gun out of Shadow's hand and began to fire, shooting at both of his arms and legs. He aimed for the kneecaps and elbows and made a direct hit with all four shots. Shadow screamed, feeling the pain flow through his body and mind. Shawn then pointed the gun to Shadow's head.

"Take a good long look." Shawn said, "Because this is the last thing your pathetic self is ever gonna see."

Shadow smiled and laughed, "Go ahead, kill me. Just know that the great Dr. Eggman has hundreds of me back on Mobius just waiting to be activated. Even if you kill me, another Shadow will just come back for you."

Shawn gave a devilish smile, "Well then I guess I have a hundred more Shadow's to kill." And with that, Shawn pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight into Shadow's head. Something was different, however. His head wasn't pouring blood, it was pouring oil. Upon further examination, he saw some hardware inside of Shadow.

"Was he a robot?" Shawn asked aloud. The black Aura left Shawn's body and he returned to normal. He felt very de-energized and tired from the fight that they had just had. Shawn turned around to see the entire group running up to him, with Knuckles carrying Jane. Shawn ran up to Jane and picked her up out of Knuckle's arms.

"Is she going to be okay?" Shawn asked.

"The bullet wound barely missed a blood vessel." Tails said, "Had he shot an inch or two lower, I don't think Jane would've made it." Shawn sighed and looked at Jane, who was starting to wake up.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked.

Jane coughed and smiled, "Well, besides the fact that I just got shot and I've kind of lost feeling in my right arm, I'd say I'm doing pretty good." Shawn laughed and pet Jane's hair. Shawn put Jane on her feet and looked around. While everyone else was celebrating their victory, Shawn looked off into the distance. Tails noticed this and flew up next to him.

"Hey Shawn, are you okay?" Tails asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Tails," Shawn said, "but I'm pretty sure that there is some sort of temple of their a little farther into the forest." Tails pinched his eyes to try and look farther and did notice some sort of building off in the forest.

"Yea, we should go check that out." Tails said.

"Grab Cosmo as well," Shawn said, "she might know what's up with this tomb or some of the writing that's in here." Tails nodded and ran back to Cosmo. He turned around to see Amy helping Sonic walk back over to the group after the beating he took from Shadow a few moments ago. Sonic tried walking on his own after getting closer to the group.

"Alright everyone," Sonic said, "Let's all get back on the ship and try and figure out about this final phase that the dark monsters keep talking about."

"Actually, Sonic," Shawn said, "Tails, Cosmo, and I want to go investigate a little. Could we have at least a couple of hours?"

"Yea, I guess that's okay." He said.

"Come one Sonic!" Amy said as she tugged on Sonic's arm, "Let's go see what's in the forest."

"Alright," Sonic said, "I guess." Shawn smiled as Amy pulled Sonic away from the rest of the group.

"Alright," Tails said, who was accompanied by Cosmo, "We're ready to go check this temple thing out."

"Sounds good!" Shawn exclaimed. The three then made their way into the forest and towards the temple.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy walked in the forest and looked around.

"Don't you think this place is beautiful?" Amy asked, "I feel terrible knowing that Cosmo never got to truly see her home planet because she was missing out on such a beautiful planet."

"Yea," Sonic said, "it looks nice, I guess." Amy found a nice tree and sat down with her back resting against it. She patted the ground requesting Sonic to sit next to her. Sonic decided to obey her and sit down next to her. Amy sighed as she looked up into the sky.

"Is something bothering you, Amy?" Sonic asked.

Back at the temple, Shawn, Tails, and Cosmo entered the building and looked around them. It looked like some sort of cubed shaped building. The building had definitely seen its better days a long time back, for now it was covered in dirt, dust, and vines. The three looked around and investigated the building to look for anything suspicious.

"I don't see anything." Cosmo said. She then felt some sort of pressure plate go down below her feet. She jumped into Tails arms and went far away from the middle, knowing the last time she touched a pressure plate, it nearly sent Tails and her to their graves.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked, comforting the Seedrian.

"I felt some sort of pressure plate below my feet go down." She said. Suddenly, a female voice boomed through the building.

"Travelers, Seedrains," The voice said, "If you are hearing this, then you have been chosen to stop a force that was awoken by pure hatred."

"Mother?" Cosmo asked aloud.

"While the metarex are a serious threat and could send us all to an end unless Sonic the Hedgehog is able to save us all, there is a worse threat that, if you're hearing this, has probably been awoken now. The leader of the dark monsters, Dark Master, is invincible and will be able to protect himself with pure darkness. No one can get through this pure darkness, except the chosen one that will wield this." Then, a hidden compartment opened in the middle of the temple and had a table coming up from underneath the floor, holding a black ball with orange spikes surrounding it.

"That's my mother, I'm sure of it!" Cosmo said.

"This is Destiny's light." Earthia said. "Whoever wields this weapon has the means necessary to defeat the dark monsters and save the entire universe from being plunged into darkness." Destiny's light began to blink a bright light from its orange spikes. "Upon pressing the activation button on Destiny's light, when it's ready, it will create a small explosion that would span about 5 feet, but would release an after-blast of pure light, that of which the deepest of darkness wouldn't be able to survive. When Destiny's light is ready, the spikes will begin to blink again as they are now. The chosen one will know who he or she is when Destiny's light goes form blinking to staying a pure white. The only way you may obtain this right now is by the hands of a true Seedrian." Tails and Shawn looked at Cosmo. She gulped and walked up to this precious item. She lightly got a grip on it and began to easily lift it off the table. The blinking on the light stopped, and the tomb doors opened up.

"You are now ready to defeat the dark monsters." Earthia said, "Good luck my heroes, I hope that I may watch you save everyone in the afterlife." Cosmo began to cry from hearing her mother speak these words and began to cry. Tails came over and embraced her. Cosmo continued to cry into Tails chest as the group left the temple and made their way back to the ship.

Meanwhile, Amy continued to look off into the sky above her and Sonic.

"You're not answering my question, Amy." Sonic said, "Why are you so upset?"

"I don't know Sonic." She said, "It's just, anytime I try and make something happen between you and I, you always just run off, leaving me all by my lonesome." Sonic sighed and looked to the ground. He did admit that he felt like an asshole for always leaving Amy all alone whenever she would attempt something. "But yet here you are," She continued, "You haven't run off yet, and you're actually concerned for me. When I was patting on the ground, I was expecting you to run off and leave me here all on my own again. So my question to you is what changed? Why are you so concerned for me now when you didn't give a care in the world for me before?"

Sonic was concerned and placed his hand on top of Amy's, "Amy," He said, "Don't ever say that again. I care for you way more than you think. You mean a lot to me, almost as much as Tails, and I consider him a brother." Amy smiled and put her head on Sonic's body. Sonic began to wildly blush, not knowing what to do. He then felt his arm go around Amy as the two sat together in the forest. Soon after, he felt his hand on top of hers and they began to hold hands. Sonic began to smile, "This feels nice." Sonic thought, "No it doesn't!" his conscience said, "What are you doing? I thought you didn't like her!"

"True," Sonic thought in his head, "But I guess things change over time." The two sat in the forest like this for another hour before being requested back at the ship. Upon entering the ship, both Shawn and Tails noticed that Sonic was happier than he normally was.

"So Sonic," Shawn said, "How was the forest?"

Sonic looked back at Amy and smiled, "It was amazing. The views were breathtaking."

"I'm sure that the views weren't the only thing taking away your breath, Sonic." Tails said. Sonic began to wildly blush again and ran off.

"Sir," Shawn's CPU began to speak out of nowhere, "I did a random dark energy check, and you're not going to like this."

"What's up computer?" Shawn asked. Shawn's helmet then began to project a hologram on the main screen on the deck, it showed a spot in space and it had many red dots on it. "We just detected that about a couple days away from us if we were to go into slip-space right now."

"That must be where the Dark Monsters are doing their final phase thing." Knuckles said.

"We need to get there as soon as possible!" Tails said, "Let's get moving right now!" Tails then ran up to the captain's seat and started the Blue Typhoon. The ship's engines roared and began to lift off and went into space. Once they were a safe distance away, they went into slip-space and made their way to begin their final battle.

End of Part 35


	36. One Last Dance

Day: August 8, 2184

The team stood at the deck, where there 5 chaos emeralds shone in the middle. The team was about to approach the final battle, but they didn't even have all the emeralds yet. There were rumors spreading about that Sonic was scared about this battle, fearing that without his super form, he wouldn't be able to stand a chance against the dark monsters and the Dark Master. The Dark Master had been in cover this time, not once showing himself in battle. Perhaps it was because of fear, or because he wanted to play with the team's mind. Either way, he hadn't joined in battle for a reason, and they would soon find out.

Shawn and Tails sat in Shawn's room, playing the final mission of the Halo 3 campaign on the hardest difficulty known as legendary.

"So Tails," Shawn said, "how are you feeling about this final battle?"

"I'm feeling good, actually." Tails said as he paused the game, "Everyone might be scared since we don't have all the chaos emeralds, but I have a good feeling that we will beat them."

"I like your enthusiasm." Shawn said with a smile, "I wish everyone else had your enthusiasm."

"Thanks Shawn, but I want to ask something as well," Tails said, "Who do you think will use Destiny's Light? After all, it sounds like whoever is gonna use it won't make it out alive."

Shawn thought for a while and sighed. Tails raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who do you think Shawn?" Tails asked again.

"Tails," Shawn said, "To be honest, I think it's gonna be Sonic."

"What?" Tails asked, "Why would you think that?"

"Back when you first started fighting the Metarex, Cosmo said that Sonic was the only person who could defeat them. It seems the Seedrians look to Sonic as some god or something. So it makes sense, unfortunately, that it would be Sonic. I would think it would be Cosmo possibly as well, but something's telling me it's not her." Tails ears drooped down in sorrow, fearing that he would lose his brother at the end of this battle.

"Maybe Destiny's Light won't activate." Tails said, "Perhaps we just plain destroy the Dark Monsters and we won't need to it!"

"I hope so." Shawn said, "I don't want any more casualties. We were able to do that successfully at Marmolin and Greengate, so I want to keep the streak going. I mean, three is the magic number, right?"

"I'm sure that we will win with no casualties." Tails said.

"Either way," Shawn said, "I would get closer with everyone, because it might be the last day that we see them." Tails nodded his head. It was sad to think they were talking about who was more likely to die out of everyone on the group. Shawn also began to think about what the fortune teller was talking about back on Marmolin, when he said that they would win, but it would come with a cost. Perhaps it was that they killed Shadow, was that the cost? No, no it can't be. He wasn't aligned with us. He decided not to tell anyone about the fortune teller so that they wouldn't be to upset and know that one of them wasn't going to be returning to Mobius with them.

"Shawn, Tails." Knuckles said, through the intercom, "Meet us in the deck. We think we found where the dark monsters are doing this final phase thing." The two dropped their controllers and ran back to the deck, where everyone else stared at the projector displaying many red dots.

"What's this?" Shawn asked.

"Your computer did a scan for dark energy and found this giant fleet of dark monsters." Sonic said, "It seems like it would be where they're doing their final phase."

"How long will it take us to get there?" Amy asked.

Shawn checked with the computer, "It says we can get there in three days in slipspace."

"Let's do it then." Sonic said, "Tails, set us a little bit behind them so that we have some time to prepare the ship."

"Sure thing, Sonic!" Tails said as he set the coordinates for slipspace. The ship shot open a portal and the ship entered it, sending them into slipspace. The crew walked to the kitchen to go grab some food. The team prepared a delicious meal of succulent cheeseburgers, salad for the ladies, and some pastries. As the team ate, Sonic looked around him. Everyone seemed so sad, almost depressed.

"What's wrong guys?" Sonic asked.

"Well," Amy said, "It's just that this whole Destiny's Light thing is scaring us. We're not sure who's going to have to use it. Isn't it concerning you?"

"I'm sure we'll all make it out okay." Sonic said.

"How about we have another party?" Tails declared.

"For what?" Rouge asked.

"To celebrate that this war is almost over and that we can return home. And think about it, with Eggman dead, there will be no more threats on Mobius, so we will get to live the rest of our lives in peace!"

"That's a great idea Tails." Cosmo said.

Tails smiled and blushed, "Thanks Cosmo."

"Well I'm up for it." Sonic said as he stood up.

"Same here. I haven't been to a party since Cosmo came back." Shawn said.

"Let's do this then!" Amy said. Amy rounded up the girls and they ran into the party room and began to set up everything. Meanwhile, Shawn, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles sat in Shawn's room and picked up Halo 3. They decided to play Capture the Flag on Sandbox.

"So what do you guys plan on doing at the party?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm sure Tails plans on trying to dance with Cosmo again." Sonic said.

Tails began to wildly blush, "What? No, of course not! Cosmo is a friend."

"A Friend that you love." Knuckles added, "Come on Tails, we all remember you told Cosmo you loved her back at the end of the metarex battle."

Tails looked away, "Shut up." The group broke out laughing as the twin tailed fox picked up his controller.

"Come on," Tails said, "Let's just play." Everyone else acquired there controllers and began to play. Shawn and Tails put their skills to the test as they took on Sonic and Knuckles, not to be confused with the team of Knuckles and Sonic (Authors Note: If you got that joke, comment below). In the end, Tails and Shawn beat Sonic and Knuckles 3-1.

"Whatever!" Knuckles yelled, "This game is broken! I shot at Tails fifty times with the battle rifle and he barely got hurt!" The guys broke out laughing at the anger of Knuckles.

"I would've beaten you guys if Sonic hadn't decided to try and be 'stealthy'." Knuckles said.

"Says the guy that only got one kill in that entire match." Sonic said, "And that was because Shawn went to use the bathroom!"

"Guys!" Amy said through the intercom, "The party is ready!" The guys got up and ran to the party room. When they entered, there was a mass amount of food on a table, filled to the brim with chili dogs and hamburgers. There was also a dancefloor with Amy, Cream, Rouge, Cosmo, and Jane awaiting their friends to join them on the dancefloor. Amy and Cosmo had arranged the music that would be played throughout the night, including electronica and dubstep for their dancing needs, and slow music for when they wanted things to get romantic.

"Wow guys!" Tails said, "This is amazing guys!"

"Yea," Knuckles said, "you really outdid yourselves this time!"

"Quite impressive if I do say so myself." Sonic said. Shawn just stared in awe. Never had he seen such an elegant setup before in his life. Throughout his entire life, Shawn didn't have the luxuries unlike the rich. He felt bad for making such a big jump in luxury so fast, but it felt nice to be treated so kindly. Everyone danced their hearts out and enjoyed having each other's company before the end of the war would approach them.

Day: August 11, 2184

The group sat in their chairs or stood and awaited their final battle to appear before them. No one said a word, and only silence filled the air. Finally, the ship exited slipspace and they found themselves in front of a massive fleet. It had three giant motherships surrounded by almost hundreds of smaller ships.

"There's so many." Tails said.

"The dark energy readings are off the charts!" Shawn said. Suddenly an image appeared overhead.

"You are all fools." The Dark Master appeared before their eyes on the overhead, except he had tubes entering his body and it had a black fluid in them. "You mortals think that you have what it takes to stop a pure form? Ha! You think that your light will save you? That this source that you call hope will give you the strength you'll need to survive the manslaughter that you will witness. None of you will survive. I will enjoy watching you all suffer, as you cling onto bare life whilst floating aimlessly in space, and I will enjoy using your corpses as target practice. And once you have all been destroyed, I will begin the final process of filling my body with the purest dark energy and being the trigger. Once I activate it, I shall sink this entire universe into complete and utter darkness. In which afterwards no one will survive, and the Dark Monsters shall seize anything and everything. Goodbye Sonic, it was nice knowing you the 10 seconds I did."

Soon after, missiles and lasers began flying toward the Blue typhoon.

"Tails, activate the shields now!" Sonic commanded. Tails sat in disbelief.

"They won't do anything Sonic." He said, "We're doomed." The group huddled together and prepared for their lives to meet there doom. Suddenly, missiles and lasers appeared behind them and took out the missiles and lasers attempting to hit there ship.

"Huh?" Sonic wondered. The group got out of the huddle and witnessed 4 ships appear around them. Then, a voice appeared through the intercom.

"You didn't think we'd just leave you behind to have all the fun did you?" Sam, the gold knight from Enchantic said.

"Is that the knight from Enchantic?" Shawn asked. Then, another ship appeared to be some sort of space bound pirate ship.

"Ahoy me maties!" Captain Scurvy said through the intercom, "How me favorite land dwellers doing?"

"Scurvy!" Knuckles said.

"Hello Shawn." Brads voice came through the intercom, "I'm helping on behalf of Jeremy."

"Brad?" Shawn asked.

"We knew just giving help for Cosmo wouldn't be enough." Silver's voice also popped through the intercom.

"It's everyone from the planets we've seen." Sonic said.

"I've got a crunch for a fight, maties." Scurvy said, "We may not know much about space, but we sure do know how to pick a fight! Let the war commence!"

End of part 36


	37. Beginning of the End

Day: August 11, 2184

“Wait a second,” Sonic said, “How did you all get these spacecrafts so fast?”

“Technically,” Tails said, “They had them the second we left their planets.”

“What do you mean?” Cosmo asked.

“Well, before we left Enchantic, Pirate Cove, Herthia, and Marmolin, I left everyone that I met a box. This box would turn into a spaceship and be ready in a matter of moments. So, I left King Richardson a ship, I left Captain Scurvy one, I left another one to Brad, and then I gave one to Silver and Blaze.”

“Ahh, that makes sense.” Sonic said, “So you’re all here to help us stop these guys?”

“That is true, thy friend.” King Richardson replied, “We are here to make sure these beasts may never roam again.”

“Aye, they will never touch me seas again when I’m through with them!” Captain Scurvy declared.

“I shall avenge all who have fallen form the attacks from the Metarex and the Dark Monsters, more specifically Jeremy.” Brad said.

“The Dark Monsters will stand no match against our powers combined!!” Blaze exclaimed.

“So what are we waiting for?” Shawn asked, “Let’s get to work!” All of the ships released their machine gun fire and missiles at the dark monsters ships. The missiles were making rubble of the smaller ships, but the bigger ships weren’t taking much damage from their missiles.

“Why can’t we take these guys?” Sonic said, “At this rate, we’ll be done for!”

“Sonic,” Shawn said, “The computer is detecting major light energy from two of the ships. I think they’re Chaos Emeralds. If we can obtain them, you can go Super Sonic and we can take these ships down!”

“I like where this is going!” Sonic said.

“Only one problem,” Amy said, “We would need to get into the ships, steal the chaos emerald, and get out of them. And do this without any casualties.”

“I might have an idea, me land dwellers,” Scurvy said, “Perhaps if we make a straight hole through the ships and align them right, perhaps we can obtain both emeralds at once without even technically entering them!”

“That might just work Scurvy!” Tails said.

“So how are we going to make these holes?” Knuckles asked.

“We can take two ships and send one of them to each ship,” Silver said, “Then we can send them to sides of each ship, then we can use the laser and punch straight through their armor.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Tails said, “So we’ll obtain the chaos emeralds, acquire Super Sonic, and then we can take these guys down!”

“Let’s do this!” Shawn said, “I’ll send out my drones. Everyone else, head out to your spacecrafts! We’re taking these guys down!” Everyone except Sonic, Tails, and Cosmo went to their ships and flew out of the ship and headed straight for the ships.

Meanwhile back on the ship, Tails pressed buttons on the ship which fired the weapons from the Blue Typhoon at the Dark Monsters ships. Suddenly, the overhead was taken over by the Dark Master again.

“You fools seriously believe that your reinforcements are enough to stop us? There is no point, my foolish adversary, just admit your defeat and we will make your deaths quick.”

“Never!” Tails said, “You’ll never harm us again like you did before!”

“Oh, you mean back when Omega electrocuted you and your friends back on Marmolin? He sent me that, and it was quite hilarious to watch you cry over your friend’s pain. He’s actually here, you know, do you wish to see him?”

“Wait, he’s alive?” Sonic exclaimed? Just then, Omega appeared on the screen. Chills went straight down Tails spine. Cosmo felt the same way. She threw her face into Tails chest in disbelief that the person who caused her so much pain was still alive.

“Hello Tails.” Omega said, “Did you miss me?”

“Impossible,” Tails said, “We destroyed your base, with you in it! How are you still alive?”

“Do you seriously think I stayed there? No. I left right after Cosmo was electrocuted. Oh, and Cosmo, how was that? Did you enjoy the volts invading your body and taking over?” Cosmo continued to cry as she refused to keep her head out of Tails chest.”

“You leave her alone!!” Tails screamed.

“Tails,” Sonic said, “Calm down. We don’t want these guys to take your dark energy.”

“Anyway,” Omega said, “I’ve got control of one of these ships, and we are just so excited to kill you all and watch your bodies float lifelessly in space. So Adios amigos.”

“They will die today.” Tails declared.

“Don’t worry bro,” Sonic said, “once I acquire the chaos emeralds, then this will all be over in no time.” Tails showed Sonic a smile, but was secretly very depressed. He remembered what Shawn had said about Sonic possibly being the trigger for Destiny’s Light and feared for his brother. He didn’t want Sonic to die today, but he didn’t want anyone to die on their team. He watched as Shawn, Knuckles, Rouge, Jane, and Cream fly their spaceships out into battle and fight the dark monsters.

“Sonic,” King Richardson said, “We have the ship in position and ready to fire.

“Same goes for me,” Brad said, who was accompanied by a few of the rebels from Herthia.

“Are we ready to fire?” Richardson asked.

“You guys are cleared to fire!” Tails proclaimed. The ships then charged up their lasers and fired at the ships. Upon the impact of the explosion, the chaos emeralds remained unharmed and flew aimlessly in space.

“Amazing!” Silver said through the intercom’s, “How are the emeralds not shattered or melted?”

“They are made from pure chaos,” Tails said, “they have unlimited power, so they can withstand just about anything!”

“Now how do we get them?” Captain Scurvy asked.

“I’ve got an idea.” Tails said, “Sonic, I’ll fire you out of the Sonic Driver. I’ll shoot you out there while you have possession of the five emeralds. You’ll go out there, acquire the other two, and then you can go Super Sonic.”

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” Sonic said, “Let’s do this!” Sonic ran out to the cannon, which rose from the platform of the Blue Typhoon. Sonic jumped into it.

“Sonic, Spin start!” Tails said.

“Roger that buddy!” Sonic said. He began his spin dash and the power reached max within the cannon.”

“Sonic Driver fire!” Tails yelled. Sonic was then hurled into space, taking out the Dark Monster spaceships that got in his way. While spinning, he acquired the two chaos emeralds. He halted in space and floated.

“Let’s do this!” Sonic said. He released the Chaos emeralds and they began to circle around him. Sonic could feel the energy flowing into his body thanks to the chaos emeralds. Sonic’s body began to transform from ocean blue to pure gold. Sonic’s eyes had turned red and he flew alongside the Blue Typhoon and the other ships.

“Give up!” Tails declared, “now that we have Super Sonic, you guys are done for!” The Dark Monsters responded by sending missiles at the ship.

“Suit yourselves.” Sonic said. He flew at the spaceship to the left of them, while the other ships focused on the right one. Sonic had missiles and machine gun fire directly hitting him, but it did him no harm. Sonic then threw himself straight through the middle and the ship then exploded into thousands of pieces. Shawn and everyone else began the final assault on the other Dark Monster ship that was to the left. The lasers and missiles finally penetrated through the armor and the ship was sent ablaze.

“No!” Omega screamed through the intercom, “How is this possibl...” His voice was cut off by the ship exploding, and the ship was gone in a matter of moments.

“This is your last chance, Dark Master.” Tails said, “Surrender now.” The Dark Master began to hysterically laugh.

“You fools have failed.” He said.

“How?” Tails said, “We destroyed everyone else, you’re all that’s left! Your entire force is gone. Just give up!”

“They were just to buy me time for the final phase,” The Dark Master replied, “Which begins now.” Suddenly a black sphere appeared around the ship. The ship was out of sight, but the shield was visible. Tails and everyone else shrugged and sent missiles and lasers at the ship. But the fire did nothing.

“What happened?” Tails asked, “He should’ve been done for!”

“Silly child,” The Dark Master said, “This is a shield of pure dark energy, nothing can surpass it, not even your Super Sonic can save you now! Muahahahahahahaha!”

“What are we going to do, Tails?” Jane asked through the intercom. Tails sat speechless, he didn’t know what to do. None of their weapons could penetrate the shield, and Super Sonic was no use against it. He looked at Destiny’s Light, which was sitting to his left. The object sat there bland as a house decoration, doing absolutely nothing. Suddenly, the orange spikes appearing out of the sphere started to strobe, lighting and then returning to orange.

“Guys!” Tails yelled through the intercom, “Return to the ship now! Destiny’s Light is activating!” All of the ships returned to the Blue Typhoon and everyone circled around it. No one wanted to grab it, because they knew that if it was them, there was no chance that they would survive after activation.

“Maybe perhaps it’s me.” Cosmo said. She then reached towards Destiny’s Light. Just as she was about to acquire it, Tails slapped her hand away from it.

“NO!” Tails screamed, “I’M NOT LETTING YOU TOUCH IT!! EVEN IF IT’S YOU, I’D RATHER HAVE ALL OF US DIE THAN LOSE YOU AGAIN!!!”

“Tails…” Shawn said, “I’m sorry.” He then held Tails back, who began to kick Shawn and try and get him to let go of him, “Cosmo, grab it now!” Cosmo acquired Destiny’s Light and held it. Everyone stared and watched. Nothing happened. Destiny’s Light continued to strobe as it had before.

“See?” Shawn said, “It’s not her.” Tails sighed and smiled, he was happy to see he wouldn’t lose her again.

“So who is it then?” Knuckles asked. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Rouge each took turns grabbing Destiny’s Light, holding it and praying that it wasn’t them that would have to try and end this. Each one ended the same, it wasn’t them.

“What’s this?” Knuckles said, “No one can use it! Maybe it’s glitched?”

“We tried everyone!” Tails said, “Who haven’t we tried yet?” Suddenly, everyone looked over to Shawn. Shawn looked around and realized what everyone wanted him to do. He began to walk towards Destiny’s Light.

“No!” Jane screamed, “It can’t be you! The Seedrains don’t even know who you are!” Shawn walked up and grabbed it, and once he did, everyone’s jaws dropped. Jane began to scream and cry at the sight that was happening. Shawn stared at it and didn’t look away. He sighed and looked up at everyone.

“Well then,” Shawn said, “I guess it’s my time.”

End of Part 37


	38. The Final Battle

Day: August 11, 2184

Tears filled Jane's eyes. She never thought she'd see the day that Shawn would die. She thought after all of this, Shawn and her could live on Mobius together and get away from the troubles of Herthia now that Jane's parents/ Shawn's caretakers were dead. Amy came to her side and held her tight. No one wanted anyone to die, not after what happened to Cosmo with the Metarex. It all seemed like Déjà vu, the Metarex pulled up a shield, just like the Metearex, Cosmo left when she was summoned, like Shawn.

"I won't let you die Shawn." Tails said, "After what happened to Cosmo, there's no way that this is how you're going to die. You're coming back to Mobius with us. We'll come with you Shawn. We'll help you fight the Dark Master, and make sure everyone makes it alive.

"I'm sorry Tails." Shawn said, "But this thing can only take me. I ran some tests with it before we began this and apparently Destiny's Light omits some sort of force field around the user. I tried to see if I could amplify the force field, but it would result in Destiny's Light crashing and not working overall." Tails didn't want to believe it. He wanted to feel like there was some way that he could save Shawn, or at least help him fight the Dark Master, but there was nothing that he could think of.

"Well then," Shawn said, "I guess this is goodbye." Shawn could hear Jane whimpering, but didn't look because he thought that he might cry himself, and he had remembered that he only cried once, and that was when Jacob died back on Herthia when he was out in the streets with him.

"I'll say goodbye to each and every one of you, and then I'm going out there." Shawn said. Everyone out of nowhere began to line up. Shawn walked up to Rouge first.

"Rouge," Shawn said, "I didn't get to know you all that well, but you're sassy and very arrogant. I like that." Rouge smiled. "Oh and by the way," Shawn continued, "Knuckles totally likes you, I can see it."

"Hey!" Knuckles yelled across the line, "That's not…" Knuckles stopped himself, "Whatever." Shawn smiled and walked over to Cream. Tears filled her eyes like a waterfall as she looked to the ground. Shawn got on one knee to reach her height.

"Cream," Shawn began, "I know we weren't on the same terms with how you feel about Tails, but I do know that you're a sweet and kind girl." Cream looked up, "But I do think I know someone who might be interested in you." Shawn pulled up a hologram of someone who looked sort of like a bumblebee. Cream blushed and covered her mouth. Shawn smiled and walked over to Amy.

"Hey Amy," Shawn said, "I never thought I'd meet a women who could fight better than a man. You are definitely a force to be reckoned with. Oh, and I just wanted to say that Sonic likes you, he told me himself." Sonic didn't say a word, but did smile. Amy smiled and winked over at Sonic. Shawn smiled and walked over to Knuckles.

"Hey tough guy," Shawn said, "You are the strongest person I know that isn't me. You aren't the smartest at points, but you definitely can use that noggin in a fight."

Knuckles smirked, "If you weren't about to die, then I'd punch ya square in the jaw." Shawn patted Knuckles on the shoulder and walked over to Cosmo. Cosmo had tears rushing down her face. Shawn walked up and wiped some of the tears from her face.

"Hey Cosmo," Shawn said, "Don't be so down. You are one of the strongest women I have ever met that isn't Jane. You were able to save everyone before, and now it's my turn to take the reins." While Cosmo hadn't stopped crying, she did start smiling. Shawn smiled and walked over to Sonic.

"So, Sonic," Shawn said, "I want to apologize. Throughout this experience I thought I was trying to take control of the team, and that isn't right. This team is yours, and you deserve full rights to be called team leader."

"Don't worry Shawn," Sonic said with a thumb up, "All is forgiven."

Shawn and Sonic fist pounded as Shawn looked over at Tails, who was next in line. Since the beginning of his journey with Sonic's team, never did he think he would make as close of a relationship with someone as Tails. They both had a similar uprising and had shaky lives. They were stuck side by side and he thought they would never be torn apart. Tails was crying, but tried to put up a smile. Shawn got on a knee and took off his helmet.

"Tails," Shawn said, "I can't believe that this is it. I thought you and I were going to go back to Mobius together and make lots of inventions. Throughout my entire time here, I never thought I would make as close of a friend as I would with you. But don't worry, we always made promises to each other, and we would keep them."

"I don't want you to leave Shawn." Tails said who began to break out crying.

"Don't cry Tails." Shawn said, "I'll be okay." Shawn stood up and walked over to Jane.

"Shawn, please don't leave. There has to be some…" Jane was cut off by something pressing against her lips. It was Shawn, who had met her in a passionate kiss. Amy clasped her hands together and smile. She wanted to say aww, but under the circumstances, she chose not to. Shawn broke the kiss and looked her straight in the eyes as he put both of his hands on her cheeks.

"Jane," Shawn said, "I love you. I've always loved you since we first met when you got me off of the streets of Hestia. Throughout my life, I wanted to say this to you. But with your parents protecting me, I didn't want that threatening my condition of your parents giving me shelter. Even though this is the last time I'll ever see your beautiful face, just know that I'll always be by your side." Shawn let go of her cheeks and walked to the middle of the line and looked at everyone, "I will always be by all of your sides. Whatever happens to me in that battle, just know that I will always be looking over you guys. Throughout the laughter we've sang and the tears we've shed, we're still a family. And even after death, our souls linger on. We will always look after each other. So When I leave here today, just know that I won't be gone, but still standing right next to you." Shawn pulled something off of his hips and handed it to Tails.

"What's this?" Tails asked.

"This is a remote activator I made." Shawn said, "Should something happen and I'm not able to activate Destiny's light on my own, then I will have one of you activate it for me."

"Well if you can remotely activate it now, then let's just shoot it at them and no one has to die!" Tails said.

Shawn shook his head, "It doesn't work that way." Shawn said, "While I was testing, the light had to be in my hands in order for the testing to work right. So the only way it will turn on is if it's in my hands and I press the button." Shawn took one last look around and sighed, "Well, goodbye guys." Everyone stood still as Shawn left the bridge and went to the hangar bay. He sighed as he put Destiny's Light in a little cup holder in the side of the ship.

Back on the ship everyone awaited this battle to end.

"So," Sonic said, "Should we have to do activate it remotely, who's gonna do it?" No one spoke at first, until Tails clinched the remote activator in his hands.

"I will." Tails said. He patched the intercom so that Shawn could hear. "Shawn," Tails said, "Should something happen and we must remotely activate it, I'll be the one to do it, and that's a promise."

"If that's what you want Tails, then I guess that's okay." Shawn then started up his ship. "Alright then, let's see how this thing works." Shawn flew his ship, and a yellow shield appeared around his ship. Then, he heard something through the intercoms, which Sonic and everyone else could hear to.

"You fools." The Dark Masters voice lingered through the air, "If you think your precious little sphere can save you, then you are sadly mistaken. This won't help you whatsoever; it will only delay your inevitable demise. I suggest you quit wasting your time and just watch as you struggle in the darkness that will consume you."

"And what?" Shawn said, "Give up? I won't, Dark Master. As long as there is still something worth fighting for, I will stand tall, and I will leap over the obstacles that will come in my way."

"Well then," The Dark Master said, "Come and get me." Shawn's ship was only a few hundred feet away from the dark shield surrounding the Dark Monsters ship. When he arrived at the shield, the Darkness began to evaporate from the area the ship was entering, and it left a little hole for Shawn's ship to get in. Shawn entered it, with the darkness surrounding itself once more after his ship entered. Shawn looked and found where the hangar bay was for the Dark Monsters ship, and he entered it. Shawn quickly got out of the ship and ran into the base. Right off the bat, Shawn noticed that there were no guards trying to take him out. He was confused, was the Dark Master that confident that he could ward off Shawn himself? No matter, he continued searching for his target.

"Alright Computer," Shawn said, "Lets finish this. Find where the largest amount of dark energy is being emitted."

"Checking sir," The computer said. A few moments later, a waypoint appeared on Shawn's HUD.

"It's in this room, sir." Shawn said.

"Thanks Computer." Shawn said, "Oh, and from here until I die, you can just call me Shawn."

"Okay then si- I mean Shawn." Shawn smiled and walked up to the door that was blocking him from the Dark Master. He gave it a swift kick and it fell down like a wall of bricks. He walked up to see the hooded figure he had met back on Mobius. The same one who had taken his light energy from him and forced him to a sidearm. Shawn stood firm as he looked his opponent face to face.

"It's over Dark Master," Shawn said, "Just give up."

"I tried to make you back off!" The Dark Master roared, "Now you shall face the consequences!" The Dark Master then stood up. The Dark Energy being filled into his body stopped from the tubes that were entering him. The tubes disengaged, and the Dark Master held his hands in the air. Suddenly, wings came out of the Dark Masters ribcage and morphed onto his arms. His body became began to enlarge to fit the size of his wings, and his hood fell off. Below his face, you could see nothing but a pale, gray face with black holes for eyes.

"Oh my god." Shawn said. The Dark Master showed a smile as full green eyes with a dark middle appeared before him. The Dark Master roared a mighty roar and turned into a black dragon.

"This is what you must now die from." The Dark Master said, "I offered you a swift death, but now I shall make it as painful as possible!"

"Ha!" Shawn laughed, "We'll see about that!" Shawn then pulled out an M249 Machine gun pulled back on the coil. The Dark Master shot purple fire from its mouth straight at Shawn, who dodged it out of the way. Shawn quickly familiarized himself with his environment. It looked as though he was in the engine room of the ship, with four large engines in the room.

"I wonder if I could possibly blow some of these engines and take out the Dark Master." Shawn said. He got out of cover and unloaded bullets into the Dark Master. The bullets pinged off of the Dark Master one by one as he laughed. He spewed out more fire at Shawn as he barely dodged most of the fire. Some of the fire his right arm and melted part of his armor. Shawn growled and tossed a frag grenade at one of the engines while the Dark Master charged up some more fire. The grenade ignited, blowing up one of the engines right next to the Dark Master. The mighty dragon fell to the ground and Shawn ran up to it. He saw a purple gel of some sort on the back of the dragon that was the Dark Master. Shawn pulled back out his MG and unloaded bullets into the dragon. It began to scream and flew back up into the air.

"Your compassion for humanity is misled." The Dark Master roared.

"I'm not doing this for humanity." Shawn said. (Authors Note: Halo 4 reference intended.)

"Just give up!" The Dark Master screamed as he unleashed more flames onto Shawn. The fire hit him in the head and began melting his helmet. Shawn ripped off his helmet and threw a grenade once more. The grenade imploded another one of the engines and hit the Dark Master. Warning sirens rang through the ship, signaling a possible explosion of the ship. Shawn jumped on top of the Dragon's back and unloaded hundreds of rounds of ammunition into the mighty beasts back as the dragon screamed. Suddenly, the purple gel-like substance imploded, sending the substance everywhere, including Shawn's armor.

"Eww!" Shawn screamed. The dragon's body began to disintegrate and form back into the Dark Master's original form.

"How is this possible?!" the Dark Master screamed. He tried to get up and run. But Shawn grabbed him by the shoulder. He grabbed Destiny's Light and used one of its sharp, white tips and stabbed it straight into the Dark Master's back. The Dark Master screamed as Shawn smiled.

"Alright guys," Shawn voice entered the intercoms of the Blue Typhoon and the other ships accompanying them, "I'm gonna activate Destiny's Light now. It's been a pleasure getting to meet all of you. Oh, Tails one last thing." Shawn said, "Make me one last promise: Take Cosmo on a date please?"

"I will." Tails smiled as he looked at Cosmo. Cosmo blushed and smiled back. Everyone on all of the ships held hands in unison, ready for this war to end.

"Here we go…" Shawn said, "In 3…2…1…" Silence filled the air as everyone clinched their eyes shut. Shawn pressed the button that would activate Destiny's Light. The tips began to light, and suddenly go back to orange. Shawn looked at it and tried again. The same thing happened.

"No no no NO!" Shawn yelled.

"Ha!" The Dark Master laughed with blood leaving his mouth, "Even in the end, your little sphere couldn't save your petty lives!" Shawn suddenly remembered Tails promise, about him using the remote activator. Tails was shell-shocked. He only said that because he thought it would be impossible for Destiny's Light to not activate, but here they were. And now Tails would have to kill one of his closest friends again.

"Tails…" Shawn's voice came through the intercom, "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to fulfill this promise. Someone else can do this for you."

Sonic walked up to the remote activator, "I'll do it with you." Jane walked up as well, "I shall do the same." Everyone else began to walk up and lift the cap of the remote activator which hid the button to activate it. Everyone began placing their thumbs on top of each other's, and Tails put his on top of Amy's. He then felt a thumb on top of his. It was Cosmo, who nodded her head. The two held hands while the others got ready to activate it.

"We shall all press it." Sonic said, "We are family aren't we?" Shawn didn't want to admit it, but tears began washing down his face as he smiled.

"Thanks guys," He said.

"Let's do this then!" Sonic yelled, "Three…two…one. Now!" Everyone pressed their thumbs down at once. The button's signal then began omitting a radio signal which began shooting towards Shawn. The signal finally met up with Destiny's Light. Shawn looked up and smiled.

"Thank you all." Shawn said just before a smaller explosion reached the area of Shawn, destroying the remaining engines, and imploding the Dark Master's ship. Also shooting light energy straight out of it. Destiny's Light began shooting out a Whiter light then anyone had ever seen. It began expanding, spreading the light everywhere. The light began to reach the other ships. Everyone in the Blue Typhoon huddled together to cover each other's eyes before the light touched everyone else.

End of Part 38. To Be Concluded


	39. Home, but not Welcome

Day: August 11, 2184

A few moments later, the bright light faded away from the view of everyone. No one said a word as nothing but silence filled the air. Someone could've dropped a pin and perhaps everyone that was there would've heard it. The only other thing that could be heard was the whimpers coming from Tails, Jane, and a few of the other crew members aboard the Blue Typhoon. Amy looked over at Tails, who had tears falling down his face like a waterfall after a rainforest. She looked concerned for Tails and looked at Sonic.

"You should go see if Shawn is out there." Amy said. Sonic nodded and took a hold of the 7 Chaos emeralds, turned Super Sonic, and went back out into space. When he entered space, there was no noise. They said that in space no one could hear you scream, this moment perfectly supported that theory. He couldn't hear anyone or anything out in the void that was space. He looked at the rubble that had been left from the final battle. There were hundreds of pieces of debris lying amongst the space around him. He saw many little light energy orbs that had been scattered from the many dead dark monsters after the effects of Destiny's Light. In the distance, Sonic could see something distinct in the rubble of the Dark Master's ship. Sonic floated over to the object that had grabbed his attention and gasped. Everyone heard this from Sonic's wrist communicator, which had been transmitted to all of the ships around them.

"What is it Sonic?" Amy asked, hoping for a response. Sonic didn't respond to Amy's question. Everyone saw Sonic's yellow glow move toward something. Sonic's glow stood still for a while, examining whatever he was looking at. He grabbed something and flew quickly back to the ship. Everyone wondered if Sonic had found Shawn's body. Everyone faced the doors that Sonic would enter to see if Shawn was still alive or not. Sonic entered through the doors a few moments later, and held Shawn's lifeless body in his hands. Everyone gasped, a few whimpers scattered from the crowd as well, as Sonic walked up to the group and laid Shawn on the ground in front of them. Sonic closed his eyes and heavily exhaled.

"I'm sorry guys," Sonic said, "He's gone." Tails walked up to Shawn while everyone else stood back. He examined Shawn's body and had a few questions pondering in his mind.

"How is it possible that Shawn's head didn't implode from having his bare skin out in space?" Tails asked.

"Perhaps was supplying him the oxygen necessary in order to survive." Amy said as she walked up to his body, with Jane following closely behind her. The group stared at Shawn, whose eyes were closed, but everyone noticed one thing. Shawn's mouth was smiling. He wasn't breathing, but he was still somehow smiling. No one knew how this was possible, but decided not to question.

"Computer," Sonic asked, "Are you still there?" There was no response for a little bit, until finally the computer responded.

"Hello Sonic," The Computer said, "What is it that you need?"

"I want you to analyze Shawn's heart and organs." Sonic said.

"Checking sir," The computer said. It went silent for a little bit, until his voice returned about a minute later.

"I'm sorry Sonic," The Computer said, "But Shawn is gone." Cries from Jane and Tails could be heard from the deck as everyone else sighed.

"Wait," Tails said, wiping tears away from his eyes, "Can we possibly revive him with Chaos Regeneration?"

"Yea computer," Sonic added, "Could you run some sort of simulation for that?"

"I can Sonic, just give me a little bit." The Computer said. A few minutes later, the computer came back.

"Sir," The computer said, "After 10 simulations, it only worked twice."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Sonic said, who clenched his fist, "Are you guys okay with me trying?"

"Yea!" Everyone exclaimed. Sonic turned around and faced Shawn. He drew his hand back and charged up.

"Chaos Regeneration!" Sonic yelled. Then, a yellow beam came from Sonic and was entering Shawn's body. The energy beam began to flow through Shawn's body and armor, his body rising into the air. Sonic screamed as he continued to use Chaos Regeneration on Shawn's body. Eventually, a bright light came and Sonic stopped. Shawn's body dropped from the air and onto the ground. Everyone ran up and surrounded Shawn's body. Shawn's eyes were still closed and he was still smiling. Everyone looked to see if he would wake up for what seemed like hours.

"Computer," Tails spoke up, "could you check Shawn's pulse once more?"

"Yes Tails," The computer said. The room was filled with silence, until the computer spoke up once more.

"I'm sorry," The computer said, "he's still dead." Jane broke down into tears and dropped onto her knees next to Shawn's lifeless corpse. Everyone else tilted their heads down in remorse for their lost friend. Tails looked at Sonic, who looked very similar as he had before when he attempted Chaos Regeneration with Cosmo and had only gotten her seed. Tails looked at him until Sonic looked at him, tears filling his eyes. Tails nodded his head, signaling that it's okay that he wasn't able to save him.

"If I may speak," The computer said, breaking the tear fest, "but Shawn has requested me to give you a message if something like this was to happen. He wanted me to tell you to go to his room and check his war log computer. Enter the code 10007962 into it and watch what was on the screen. Everyone listened to the computer and ran out of the deck. They all entered Shawn's bedroom. In their lied a bed with a picture next to it. The picture was a picture of everyone together back when they had there last party together. Everyone was smiling and enjoying each other's company, while Shawn held Jane to his side. To the right of the book was Shawn's war log machine thing. Tails ran up to the chair and sat down in it. He grabbed a hold of the keyboard and started it up. There were around 10 files filling the war log entries and a textbox where you could enter a code, it said

Search or enter Code here

Tails began typing the computer that the computer had told them, the machine ran its course from there.

10007962

Access granted Now loading confidential video: Goodbye

Then, a video popped up with Shawn's face on it. Shawn began speaking on the video.

"Hello everyone. If you are watching this, then I have either gone missing, or I have been killed in Action. I am recording this soon after the battle on Herthia. After the close encounter with my armor back there, I wasn't sure if I was going to live to see the end of this war. So to prepare, I wanted to make this so that I didn't have to say it in a shortened amount of time. I just wanted to say that you don't need to mourn my death. I am ready for whatever happens to me and am willing to do whatever it takes to help your group win this war."

"If you remember when I talked about my past, I talked about my friend, Jacob. He told me before he died to be remembered. I feel like I was able to accomplish that in my life. And now that that has been accomplished, I feel like I have nothing much else to accomplish in my life at this point. I don't want to fight my whole life, but after this war I wouldn't know what to do or where to go. Herthia is destroyed and I'm not sure your people would be welcome for me to enter your world and live there. But I have no hard feelings, and am happy with what I have done."

"Before I end this video, I just wanted to one last time say thank you. Besides Jane, I have never connected with a group as quickly and deeply as your group. I thought I was just going to originally be quiet and not really speak to anyone on the ship. I was going to help you guys defeat the dark monsters, return to Herthia, and try and build my life together after this. But something made me not want to return home. I wanted to join you guys back home and enjoy life with you guys and see how you all lived. But I guess not all dreams can come true, can they?

"And I wanted to say one more thing now that I think about it. Out of anyone that I have ever met, you guys were able to do something that no one else was able to fully do for me, and this includes you when I say this Jane. But you were all able to do something. Something that no one else had ever done that I had met in my life, and that was feel loved. And not just cared for, but you actually treated me like I was part of your family. And for only knowing you guys for a few months, it made me feel humbled and honored to know that I got to fight along you guys. So thank you all for that, and… goodbye." End of Transmission Shutting down

The war log entry machine then killed the screen and turned off. Tails turned around to see that everyone had tears falling down their face. Even Knuckles, who along with Rouge, turned their faces to hide the fact that they were crying about Shawn's death and goodbye speech.

"Tails," Sonic said, "send this thing home."

"Roger that Sonic." Tails said. Everyone then walked out of Shawn's room in unison. All except for Jane, who decided to stay behind. She walked up to the picture lying beside Shawn's empty bed and picked up the picture. She picked up the photo and instantly began having memories of her and Shawn together. (Authors Note: While typing this, the song where'd you go by Fort Minor turned on. for an added experience, listen to this song while reading this next part.) She first remembered the rainy night that she was in the car and saw Shawn knocked out in the middle of the street, to when Shawn left her to get evacuated from the metarex attack, and then when he saved her from the abandoned Metarex space station, to when they lied together in the grass together next to the lake on Herthia.

She began to sniffle and a teardrop fell from her cheek. The tear landed right onto Shawn's face, who seemed so happy in that picture. She smiled and took the picture with her out of the room. She entered Shawn's bed and began get ready for bed.

"Attention everyone," Tails said, "This is gonna be a 2 week slip space trip home, so get comfy." Tails left the deck and returned to his bedroom. He walked into his bedroom and saw the Xbox 360 in his room, which had been moved there a few days before since Shawn's room was overheating due to the Xbox. He turned it on and began to play Halo 3. Upon signing up, he felt as though someone was in the room with him. He turned around to see no one was there. He looked back at the screen and sighed.

"Shawn? Are you here?" Tails asked. He looked at the screen and saw the pre-game lobby screen, which had the last mission of the game loaded on it. The player count only had Tails name on it. Then, another player appeared on the screen. Strange, no one else's controller was on. The profile name said Hi. Tails thought that this could be possibly Shawn's ghost. No. That's not possible though.

"Shawn? Are you doing this?" Tails asked aloud. The profile name then left. Tails shrugged his shoulders and just thought it was a glitch. A few moments later, another player joined the game again. This time the profile name said miss u. Tears began falling down Tails face, as he realized it was Shawn trying to send him a message. The name left the screen, with another one to join shortly after. This one's name was don't cry. Tails wiped the tears away from his face and smiled. He turned off the Xbox and decided to get some rest. He needed it after all of the fighting they had encountered for the past few months.

Day: August 25, 2184

After two weeks of traveling through slip space, the group had finally returned home. No one had really been talking to each other throughout the entire time home. The travelling felt like a lot longer than two weeks with how awkward it was aboard the ship. Tails had tried multiple times again to see if he could show everyone what Shawn had done with the Xbox. Shawn would not do it, however. Maybe it was because he wasn't there, or he just didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Whatever the case, Tails didn't care, even if everyone did think that he was insane.

The ship began descending into Mobius's atmosphere to land. Everyone went to the deck and looked outside to see what there was left. The trees and wildlife were still okay, so Rouge was right when she said that the dark core had been taken out. The city, however, was not the same. The city had been turned into basically nothing. There were only a few buildings still standing in the downtown area after the attack of the Dark Monsters. Sonic began to notice something forming around the landing bay where the Blue Typhoon would land.

"Look over there!" Sonic exclaimed. Everyone looked and saw the same thing Sonic saw, and that was the entire population of Mobius forming around the landing bay, awaiting their heroes to see them once again. The Blue Typhoon finally landed on the ground and her engines turned off. The side ramp opened and began to descend for the heroes to get to the ground safely. They began to walk on the ramp and just saw everyone staring at them. The group was confused. Why wasn't anyone speaking?

"People of Mobius!" Sonic exclaimed, trying to break the silence, "We have returned to happily tell you that the Dark Monsters have been vanquished!" No one spoke a word, until somebody in the crowd spoke up.

"Why did you cowards leave us?" A man screamed from the crowd.

"Do you know how many of us died from those beasts?" A woman with a child in her hand yelled.

"What happened to that one guy that joined you all?" Another person spoke up, "Was he the one that caused all of this?"

"No he didn't!" Tails exclaimed, who walked out in front of Sonic, "He sacrificed himself so that all of us could live!"

"We had no choice," Sonic said, "We had no method of even being able to harm the Dark Monsters at that point, which was why we left in such a rush so that we could stop them quickly and get back here as fast as possible.

"And look where that got us." A man from the crowd said. The crowd then dispersed and returned to the city. It was clear that while they were happy the Dark Monsters were gone, they weren't happy with the team's abrupt departure from the planet. At this point, no one cared, they just wanted to return to their homes and be happy. Everyone exited the ship and quickly returned to their homes for some rest. Cosmo, not having a home on Mobius, decided to live with Tails in the time being until she could build herself a home. Amy decided that Jane could live with her until she could make living arrangements as well. The group then continued to rest so they could continue to process everything that had happened.

Day: September 1, 2184

Upon returning home, the group wanted to make Shawn feel special, even though the rest of Mobius felt otherwise. In the center of the forest area where Sonic and his friends lived, they built a memorial for Shawn, which had a statue of Shawn in a fighting pose with a M16 on his back.

Tails sat at his workbench where he was originally devising Project: Cosmo Revival. He had already ripped off the tape at this point of returning. He instead had replaced it with a new piece of tape that said "Project: Shawn Revival" This piece of tape had been put there after Tails had returned home. He hadn't done anything with it, because he feared that that was not what Shawn wanted from him. He believed that Shawn wanted him to enjoy life with his friends and be happy, and not do what he did before with Cosmo. Tails decided to do this for now, but if he ever had free time he would go ahead and just draw up a few blueprints. Suddenly, a ringing from Tails house phone had come. He looked at it and saw it was coming from Amy's house. He shrugged his shoulders and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Tails answered.

"Hi Tails." Cosmo brightly said through the phone, "How are you doing?"

"Doing good, how about you?" Tails replied. "What are you doing at Amy's house?"

"Just getting ready to go clothes shopping for our date tonight." Cosmo said. Tails wildly blushed.

"D-Date?" Tails stuttered.

Cosmo giggled, "Of course, silly. Don't you remember setting it up for today?" Tails suddenly remembered. A day after the group had returned to Mobius, Tails and Cosmo agreed to make there date that they had promised for Shawn on the first of September, which was today!

"Oh yeah!" Tails exclaimed, "Of course I knew that. What, did you think I forgot about it?"

Cosmo giggled, "Yeah, you totally didn't forget it."

"Alright," Tails said, "I think I know where we can do it. I'll pick you up at 6:00!" Tails then hung up the phone. He then called Sonic and Knuckles.

"Hey guys," Tails said, "I need your help with my date." Tails then devised his plan.

At 5:55, Tails exited his house with his Black tux and pants on and entered the Tsunami. He turned it on and drove up to Amy's house, where Cosmo was waiting for him to pick her up. A few minutes later, Tails pulled up to Amy's house. He exited the car and walked up the stone walkway that lead to her front door. Tails began walking up to the door.

Meanwhile inside, Amy and Jane were getting Cosmo ready for her date.

"Are you ready for this date, Cosmo?" Jane asked Cosmo.

Cosmo smiled, "I'm nervous but very excited. Are you sure that this dress will impress Tails?"

"Let me say it this way," Amy said, "Shawn would definitely love it if he saw Tails face when he sees your dress."

Jane sighed, "I sure do miss Shawn."

"We all do Jane," Cosmo said, "but don't worry about him. He would probably want us to be happy right now. So let's all enjoy ourselves tonight." Then, there was a knock on the door.

"I believe your date is here." Jane smiled. Cosmo walked up to the door to go answer it.

Tails waited outside the door, waiting for his date to answer it.

"Okay," tails thought, "Be confident. She will be really impressed if your level headed and confident. Just don't get nervous." The door opened and Tail's jaw dropped from what he saw. He saw Cosmo in the opening of the door, except she was in a sparkling green dress which matched the green of her dress. Any confidence that Tails had had before was now gone as he was amazed by how amazing she looked.

"C-Cosmo…" Tails stuttered, "Y-You look so b-beautiful."

Cosmo giggled, "I agree. The scenery looks amazing tonight."

Tails sighed, "No, Cosmo. I was talking about you." Cosmo looked at Tails with wide eyes and blushed. Jane could see both were staring blankly at each other with bright red covering all of their cheeks. Jane laughed and pushed the two towards the Tsunami.

"Okay you two," Jane said, "enjoy your date!"

"And be sure to bring her back by 11!" Amy said, impersonating as Cosmo's mom. Tails had regained his confidence and laughed.

"I will do my best, Cosmo's mom!" Everyone laughed as Tails started the car and began to drive into the forest.

"So Tails," Cosmo said, "If all of the restaurants in town are destroyed, then where exactly do you plan on having this date?"

"Well," Tails said as he pulled into the forest, "you are right about all the restaurants being destroyed in town. But there was one thing that you didn't think about." Tails pulled up next to an opening in the forest that was entirely lit by candles, with a table that had two chairs at it.

"Welcome to el restaurante de Mobius!" Cosmo giggled as Tails exited the car. He opened the door out and held his hand out. He didn't know why he did that, but it felt polite. Cosmo giggled and put her hand into Tails. Tails was shocked, he wasn't expecting Cosmo to hold his hand, but he wasn't complaining. Tails walked up to Cosmo's seat and she sat down in it. He pushed her chair in and Tails sat down in his own chair. Out of nowhere, Sonic came out in a tuxedo and walked up to the two.

"Hello, lovely couple." Sonic said in an impersonated British accent, "What would you like today?" Sonic pulled out two pieces of paper that said MENU in bold letters. The menu consisted of Steak and Salad. Cosmo giggled and thought aloud.

"Hmm," Cosmo hummed, "I'll have the salad."

"And I will have the steak my good sir!" Tails said.

"No problem, my young couple. Your food will be here shortly." Sonic left the area and the two began to talk about anything and everything. About 10 minutes later, Knuckles came out in a tuxedo as well.

"I believe one of you ordered the steak?" Knuckles said in a French accent.

"That would be me." Tails replied.

"And I would assume that you ordered the salad, young lady?" Knuckles asked Cosmo.

Cosmo began to laugh loudly, "Yes! Hahahah! That would be me!" Knuckles put the plate on the table and walked away.

"And the best part," Tails said, "is that this meal is entirely free."

"Wow," Cosmo said, "This place must know you're a celebrity or something."

"Hmm," Tails said, "Maybe." The two laughed and enjoyed their meals. After finishing their meals, Tails led Cosmo back to the Tsunami. The sun was beginning to set as he pulled up to the beach.

"I've had a great time tonight, Tails." Cosmo said.

"So have I." Tails said, "But there's one last thing we have on the agenda."

"And what is that?" Cosmo asked.

"A long and romantic walk on the beach." He said.

"As enjoyable as that sounds," Cosmo said, "I think sitting and watching the sunset would be even better."

"If that's what you want, my lady." Tails said. He once again got out of the Tsunami and opened Cosmo's door for her. He took her hand and they found a perfect view of the moon rising.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy, Tails." Cosmo said.

"I don't think I have either Cosmo." Tails said. The two rested their heads together as they watched the moon in the sky.

"You know," Cosmo said, "This feels almost the same as about a month ago on Marmolin."

Tails lifted his head and looked at Cosmo, "Oh yeah, and what's missing?"

Cosmo lifted her head and looked back at Tails, "This." She put her hands on his cheeks and met him in a passionate kiss. Tails was surprised, shocked, and excited at all at once. He got a hold of Cosmo and returned the kiss. After about a minute, Tails and Cosmo released from the kiss. The two looked at each other with a sparkle in their eyes.

"Cosmo…" Tails began to say "I-I love you."

Cosmo blushed, "I love you too Tails." The two met in another passionate kiss. After a minute, the two left the kiss. Tails stood up and helped Cosmo off of the sandy beach. The new couple entered the Tsunami and began to drive back to Tails house. Unknowing, someone had been watching them. It was none other than Shawn's spirit. Who closed his eyes and had a tear exit one of his eyes.

"Thank you Tails." Shawn thought, "Thank you for fulfilling my last promise." Shawn left Tails realm and all remained quiet. From that moment on, everyone began to actually living their lives normally. Not having to focus on war or any immediate threats, Team Sonic could finally enjoy life and be at peace.

The end


End file.
